American Dream
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: This is the story of a 15 year old girl from America who finds herself stuck somewhere she shouldn't be. She's forced to live with strangers, all with their own colors. But, this is no ordinary girl. Jackie, the main character, has a few secrets hidden deep in her golden eyes and past, which comes alive with these strangers, awakening a new passion that flows like music.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, This is IMPORTANT! I've realized that my characters actually suck in comparison to what I wanted them to be (Jackie). So! 'm slowly fixing them up. But, to be honest, I DON'T want to write right now, since I have a lot going on, so please be patient with me.**_

Two boys walked down a rainy path together, chatting. The japanese boys were none other than students of Saotome Academy, learning to be idols. The red headed boy with red eyes was Otoya Ittoki and the blue head with blue eyes and a beauty mark under his right eye next to him was Hijirikawa Masato.

It was pouring rain at the time, pounding the ground with heavy drops of water. They walked under two separate umbrellas which matched their hair colors. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a whiny cry. They looked around and then the red headed boy suddenly yelped, rushing over to a bush. Peeping in, they saw a girl with very long, brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. She was soaked head to toe and was in the fetal position, crying into her already wet knees. The only thing she had on her was a small, red, waterproof shoulder bag.

The two boys suddenly exchanged a quick conversation before turning back to the girl. They said a jumble of words to the girl to in which she cried louder. They tried again when the girl looked at them with big, puffy, reddened, blue eyes and answered:

"I don't know Japanese." She said, hoping the message got across. The boys exchanged worried glances before the redhead turned back to the girl with a worried look. He pointed to himself and said:

"Otoya Ittoki." Then he pointed at the blue headed boy. "Hijirikawa Masato." The girl noded and pointed to herself, speaking in a low voice.

"Jackie." She said softly. Otoya Ittoki smiled and held out his hand, causing her to flinch back. Ittoki flinched for a second too, frowning before smiling and trying again. This time the girl looked at his hand before shakingly holding out hers, reaching for him, flinching back every once in a while. She finally took his hand and he helped her up. Smiling, Otoya Ittoki took off his blue coat and hung it over her shoulder to keep her warm. He held her in a one armed hug and led her down the street, Hijirikawa Masato following.

They walked down the path in silence, knowing neither would understand the other. The redhead made sure to hold the red umbrella over the lost girl's head. The girl, meanwhile, wept silently, praying that the people who had found her weren't taking her somewhere bad. After all, they could be anyone. But the look in Otoya Ittoki's eyes gave her a feeling of comfort, so she went with her gut and followed nicely.

The girl turned to the blue headed boy. He was walking with an emotionless face, staring straight ahead with his dark blue eyes. Suddenly, he glanced at her. Their eyes met for a second. His eyes looked right into hers and his mouth opened slightly. He then turned his head away, suddenly destroying the contact.

Soon the two boys led her to a large building. The frightened girl's eyes widened at it's sight. Was it theirs? It was big and white, covered with expensive looking windows. It's entrance was huge and the garden around it would be beautiful if not for the rain. It even had it's own 10 foot steel lined fence around it. It was a huge mansion!

Suddenly a man in what seemed to be a police outfit rushed over, stopping them. He began to babble in Japanese, pointing at the girl. The girl, hopelessly confused, simply looked back and forth between the protective redhead and the police man. The only thing she could make out was the redhead saying her name.

The guard called out and another 'Police man' who came out, got on a phone, and beginning to speak to someone on the other end. The guard closed the phone and nodded. Finally, the guards nodded to the three teens and stepped aside. Otoya Ittoki smiled and said the Japanese word for thank you, 'Arigatō'.

The redhead and the bluenet led the brown haired girl down to the building. Once inside, the two boys shook out their umbrellas and closed them, giving the girl a chance to look around. She stared in amazement at the decor and architecture. The ceiling was high and beautifully done. Paintings hung on the walls and stachus lined the floor.

The redhead called to the brunet and walked down a hall with Hijirikawa Masato beside him. Afraid of getting lost in such a large building, the girl rushed over to the boys, lightly gripping the back of Otoya Ittoki's shirt. He smiled lightly at her before turning his head and saying something in Japanese to Hijirikawa Masato. The blue haired boy nodded in response, smiling at the girl lightly. Though she didn't know what they actually said, she had a good idea.

"She's really scared." Otoya Ittoki might have said, causing Hijirikawa Masato to nod in agreement...Or something like that. The girl sighed, feeling helpless in the situation. She hadn't felt that lost and confused since her first day in spanish class as a freshmen in high school, which she still was.

Suddenly a bell rang through the air, causing teens from the rooms that lined the hallways to pour out. The girl gripped the back of the redhead's shirt tighter, afraid to loose him. Walking down the hallway, the teenagers stared at the crying teen that was stuck to the boy's back, speaking unknown words about her to their friends. The girl, by then, figured out that this was actually a school she was walking through, which explained the uniforms everyone was wearing. She suddenly became more grateful for the redhead's jacket still strung across her shoulders, helping her blend in with the crowd a little more.

Suddenly they came to a stop. The girl peaked out from behind her new redheaded friend to see the problem. Standing in front of them was a long haired, blond boy, holding a rose on his hand. His blue-gray eyes were mischievous and his face was twisted with a smirk. He spoke to Hijirikawa Masato, the blue haired boy speaking with intensity. The blond's eyes wandered until they met with the girl's. His smirk widened, causing the girl to shutter and move closer to her new companion.

The blond came around and bent down to her, speaking in Japanese. The girl simply stared at him, confused. After waiting and getting no response, the blond turned his head in confusion.

The redhead suddenly flipped his arm back, holding it between the blond and the girl. He suddenly raised his voice at the blond. The blond boy didn't seemed too phased by the yelling but looked more interested with the scared girl.

Suddenly another blond boy showed up. This one had blue eyes as well, a hat on top of his head. He was rather short, shorter than the girl. He first talked to the other blond before looking at the girl who clung close to Otoya Ittoki. He pointed at her and began to babble. The other blond responded to him, causing the short boy to nod his head.

Suddenly the blue haired boy cut in, bowing quickly to the blonds before taking the girl's hand and pulling her along. She complied quickly and easily, not comfortable at all around the blond boys. She hated it when she didn't know what to do, it made her feel week, which she was, but who wants to be reminded? Then again, who wouldn't feel weak? She was in a strange place filled with strangers she didn't understand. She didn't even know where they were going.

The redhead caught up with them, falling into pace with the rushing boy. He began to speak, getting a short cut answer from Hijirikawa Masato in return. Otoya Ittoki sighed in response.

Suddenly they came to a stop. They stood in front of a big door, staring at it. Otoya Ittoki knocked on the door while Hijirikawa Masato led the girl to a seat just outside of the door, on the opposite wall. A voice from inside called out and the two boys slipped in. They closed the door behind them, leaving the girl in silence. Sitting alone, the girl stared at her feet, wishing she was home.

Hearing footsteps, the girl looked up. She spotted a blue, messy haired boy walking down the hallway in a white shirt. He seemed rather cold from his demeanor. As he approached her they locked eyes. He stopped and stared at her. Then, after an awkward silence, he said a short line in Japanese. The girl, upset about not understanding, responded the best she could.

"I speak English." She said. They held a gaze for a minute longer before the boy looked away and continued down the hallway like she wasn't there. The girl sighed and pulled the borrowed blue jacket closer to herself, shivering. Why was it so cold? She breathed hard on her hand, warming it's blue color.

Suddenly the door opened again. The girl looked up in hope. Walking out was her saviours, followed by three other people. One had long, pink hair, dressed in a beautiful, plain dress of white, simple yet stylish. The second one was a blond man with his hands in his leather pockets, dressed in a gray business suit. The last was a bigger man with brown hair. He was dressed in a suit, a crazy tie, and had sunglasses on. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? Otoya Ittoki gestured to the girl and spoke to the three new faces. They nodded in response.

Suddenly the pink haired lady walked over the the girl and smiled. She bent down to be at eye level, making sure not to move to much, afraid to scare the girl further. She spoke kindly and softly.

"Tsukimiya Ringo." She said, pointing at herself. In response the girl did the same.

"Jackie." She said. The pink haired lady nodded in response and pointed at the blond.

"Hyuga Ryuya." She said and then pointed at the last man. "Shining Saotome." The girl nodded, understanding. What kind of a name was Shining? The woman thought for a second, taping her chin. Suddenly she smiled and pointed once more at her self. "Japanese." She said. Jackie nodded and pointed at herself.

"English." She said. The woman smiled, nodding. She turned to Hyuga and said something to him. He nodded in understanding and walked back into the room. A few minutes later the man came out again, speaking to the other man. He nodded and both of them walked back into the room together. Suddenly there was a ringing. The loudspeaker went on and Japanese was spilled out into the air. The loudspeaker turned off and the two men came back out.

The lost girl looked at them all, not sure what to do. The awkward tension was building and it was getting unbearable. Suddenly a voice called out. They turned their heads to see a girl running down the hallway. She had bright purple eyes and long, red hair. She waved as she ran, smiling widely. She came to a stop in front of them, panting. She turned to the adults and asked them something. The blond man responded, pointing at the brown haired girl. The new teen looked at the girl and smiled. She walked over and bent down.

"Hello." She said, speaking english in a weird accent. The lost girl sat up and began to speak.

"Hello." She said back.

"What is wrong?"

"I was going to Florida and ended up in Japan." The redheaded girl's eyes widened and she sighed, turning to the others and translating. They gasped in surprise and the redheaded girl turned back to the lost girl.

"I'm Tomochika Shibuya, but you can call me Tomo-chan." She introduced, smiling. "Do you know how to contact family?"

"I'm not to sure." Jackie said, ducking her head down. Tomo turned to the others and translated.

"Okay. How about this. We can connect a call home for you." Tomochika offered. Jackie lifted her head and, for the first time, smiled a little and nodded. Suddenly the man with glasses shouted and began to spin around. Confused, Jackie turned to Tomochika.

"Is he sane?" She asked, causing Tomochika to giggle.

"Don't know." Tomochika admitted. "He said that you can stay in my room until your family gets you."

"Thank you." Jackie said, nodding. "Can you thank him for me?" Tomochika nodded and spoke to Shining. Tomochika held out her hand to Jackie, who took it. She helped her up out of her seat. Jackie pulled Otoya's jacket off of her shoulders and handed it to him. He smiled and thanked her. Tomochika pulled Jackie down the hallway and into another room, the others following us. In the new room was a bunch of phones.

"Where are you from?" Tomochika asked.

"New Jersey, America." Tomochika nodded and walked over to one of the phones, typing in some numbers before handing it to me.

"Put in your number." She instructed. Jackie nodded and punched in her number. The phone range on the other line. Suddenly it stopped and was replaced with a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Mommy..." Jackie whispered into the phone.

"Jackie, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm in Japan." Jackie said, not wasting anytime to let her mother in on her crisis. Her mother went silent on the other line for a moment before speaking.

"How?"

"I think I got on the wrong plain." Jackie sighed, letting a tear roll down her cheek, though she didn't let it affect her voice. The talking continued for a while before Jackie hung up, her eyes now filled with a sorrow instead of relief. She turned to Tomochika, frowning. "They can't pick me up, we don't have enough money."

"Oh dear." Tomochika frowned, hugging the abandoned girl. Tomochika turned to the others and shared the news. The began to exchange conversation on the topic, trying to work something out. Finally, at an agreement, they turned to Tomochika to translate. "Jackie, they say that you can stay here until you can get picked up."

"Thank you." Jackie thanked, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You can stay with me and I'll lend you some cloths." Tomochika offered. Jackie nodded her head and was lead out of the room by Tomochika. How could she have gotten herself into this kind of situation?

_**Hello Everyone! This is the first chapter of American Dream! I hope you all like it as much as I do~ Please be nice, I know lots of people don't like replacing Haruka with an OC (And many do), and, to be honest, I don't like replacing her either, nor do I like reading those stories, but please be nice. I don't know if I'll be keeping this up, so please give me some positive reinforcement!**_

**_In case_**_** you don't know, obviously the two boys Jackie met are Otoya and Masato. The boy that Otoya and Masato were talking to when they suddenly stopped was Ren, and Syo was the other blond that showed up.**_

_**And the boy with messy hair that Jackie talked to for a moment was Tokiya.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

A weak had gone by very slowly. Jackie Had moved into a room with Tomochika and they were roommates now. The room was meant for two but thanks to a lucky break, her room mate had dropped out for family problems and left Tomochika's other bed free. Though, it took a while to clear the bed and half of the room, the space clearly being occupied. The room was pretty big, almost like a hotel room at some classy inn. The bed was much bigger than the one back at home, actually fitting her from once in her life.

Since it was a school, Tomochika was gone most of the day attending classes. All Jackie could do was walk around the dull room, doing anything to keep herself sane. The room may have been full of things, but once Tomochika packed them all down, they seemingly disappeared into thin air, leaving the room with little to nothing to entertain herself. She had thought about reading, but everything here was written in Japanese.

With what she had gathered, the school she had found herself in was one for upcoming idols and composers. Tomochika came back to the room everyday complaining about how hard school was. After sitting through days of her complaining, Jackie had enough and point out the fact that she was stuck in a room all day surrounded by people who spoke another language in another country. Tomochika accepted defeat every day since.

Today; however, was a little different. Tomochika came back into the room, shoulders hunched over like always and head down. Jackie watched as she dragged her feet into the room and fell flat onto her bed, letting out a long groan.

"This is hard. I have to write lyrics today." Tomochika complained.

"Lyrics? To what?" Jackie asked, interested. Normally she would have either ignored her or repleted her own problems.

"A song my partner composed. I have to write lyrics and then do a recording session." Tomochika explained, not carrying too much about the explanation she was giving.

"So that's how they grade you here?" Jackie wondered aloud, thinking about how the school would work. Jackie lay down on her back while Tomochika was laying on her stomach.

"Yeah." Tomochika looked at Jackie and suddenly sat up. "Hey, do you like music?"

"Yeah." Jackie nodded, a small smile on her face. Tomochika noded and jumped onto Jackie's bed.

"What does this seem like to you?" Tomochika asked, holding a sheet of music in front of Jackie. Jackie looked over the music, reading the notes quickly before turning to Tomochika with a small smile.

"It looks like the first thing in Japan I can read." Jackie responded in a joking way. She turned back to the music and read over it. As she read, through Jackie's eyes only, the lines of music lifted from the page, swirling around in the air. The music notes blinked, playing sounds for her and only her to hear. She listened carefully, closing her eyes. Tomochika watched carefully, confused. Jackie opened her eyes and the music disappeared. "It sounds peaceful, yet strong."

"Yeah, it is." Tomo blinked. "What was that?"

"Was what?"

"That. That thing you did, with your eyes." She said, stretching the skin away from her eyes as emphasis. "They looked really yellow for a moment and then you just looked zoned out." Tomochika said, twiddling her fingers by her eyes.

"Nothing." Jackie lied, turning away from Tomochika and handing her the paper.

"Hey! Tell me!" Tomochika begged, jumping up and hugging the life out of her.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Jackie squeaked, trying to get free but tugging at her redheaded friend's arms, but she couldn't seem to figure out how to pull her friend off of her.

"Please! I'll never stop bothering you about it! I won't even let you sleep. And, by the way, I never let these things go- so fess up!" Tomochika ordered, jumping up and pointing at Jackie. Jackie sighed, scratching the back to her head. She bit her lip, trying to contemplate what she should do. Telling would break on of her own golden rules. But then again... she DID want to sleep. Tomochika, getting impatient, grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her again. "SPILL!"

"Fine, okay, I'll talk!" Jackie yelled, causing Tomochika to let go of her and wait patiently for her to get a level head once more. "It happens sometimes- I was only listening to the music."

"Eh?" Tomochika blinked, turning her head to the side in confusion. Jackie sighed. She should have known that she would need to elaborate further.

"It's hard to explain. Music is... physical in my eyes. It lifts off the page and plays itself to me. It even flies around in the air." Jackie explained with her eyes closed, only opening them at the end to see if Tomochika was following her logic. Her friend was staring at her unmoving, blinking a few time.

"You're a strange kid." Tomochika concluded, muttering something in Japanese while taking the music from Jackie. Tomochika swung herself off of the bed and moved over over to her own mattress, jumping back onto it and crossing her arms. "So, you can see music flying around?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then what was the music? Hum it for me." Tomochika ordered,lightly hitting the sheet of music with the back of her hand with a tip tap noise. Jackie sighed, knowing that her friend wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't show off her abilities. Jackie closed her eyes and looked up, seeing the music strips again. She hummed the music as it played itself, forming a beautiful harmony, Tomochika checking her acrisy with the actual music paper. When the song ended Jackie turned to Tomochika. Tomochika looked at Jackie with wide eyes.

"How was it?"

"Perfect. Exact. Terrifying." Tomochika said, rushing over to Jackie, eyes wide and shining like a child. "I didn't know you had superpowers!"

"Wha-? No, no. It's more like I see differently than you do. I see through... different eyes." Jackie tried to explain, growing tired of her repeated explanations. She wouldn't repeat it a third time, that's for sure.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Tomochika whistled. "You would be perfect for this school!" Tomochika stopped all of a sudden, getting a great idea. Her eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement and her lips curling up. Jackie frowned at her friend's sudden idea, knowing exactly what it was.

"Nope, it would never work. I can't even speak Japanese." Jackie said, shaking her hands in front of her face, shooting down Tomochika's idea immediately.

"What a waste of talent..." Tomochika sighed, falling back on her bed in disappointment.

"Well... I do do a lot in music back home. I was going to Florida for a band trip."

"Really? What kind of music do they play?" She asked, suddenly jumping up.

"Mine, actually." Jackie shrugged. "They use my songs in the band."

"No way! Really?!"

"No reason to lie." Jackie said, leaning back on her bed.

"So you're gonna be a composer?"

"I don't really know what I want to be." Jackie admitted.

"Try it!" Tomochika insisted, rushing over to Jackie and clasping her hands in front of Jackie's face. "You'd be great! I could help translate for you! It would pass the time too." Jackie looked down in deep thought. Tomochika smiled deviously and turned away from Jackie. "Alright. You don't have to. You can just stay in here for who know how long with nothing to do."

"Fine." Jackie agreed. Tomochika jumped for joy and ran out of the room. Jackie watched her disappear and then sighed. But she did agree that something was better than nothing.

**~~~~~~~~ time skipped ~~~~~~~~~**

Looking around, Jackie stuck her head into the classroom slowly, her eyes peering around in caution. She was a nervous, no way around that truth. How would she do in a school meant for Japaneses kids while she knew next to nothing about Japanese culture. Her body shook slightly as she peered around at the various japanese students. It was her first day in class and she didn't know what to do, was it different in Japan. She squeezed the strap of her red shoulder bag as she bit her lip, unsure about stepping in, not that she had a choice for very long.

"Go in!" Tomochika complained, pushing her into the room. She stumbled into the room and looked around wearily No one seemed to notice her at first and she felt slightly relieved until all eyes finally came to her. The room fell silent and Jackie gulped, grasping the strap on her bag tighter between her fingers. Everyone was staring at the new American transfer student. She felt a wave of anxiety roll over her and bit her lip. She shrunk under the stares and whispers, scooting behind Tomochika nervously.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see none other than Otoya. He was wearing his blue uniform like before and seemed confused by her presents, giving her a questioning look. Tomochika greeted him and they exchanged conversation, glancing from time to time to Jackie. Then, Tomochika walked over to Jackie, smiling.

"Ittoki-kun said that it's good to see you again." Tomochika translated.

"Can you tell him I'm glad to see him as well?" Jackie asked, smiling. Tomochika noded and turned to Otoya, translating. Otoya's smile grew bigger from the news, smiling at Jackie happily, who returned it with a small smile of her own. They babbled some more, Jackie still not understanding.

"Ittoki-kun said that he hopes to talk to you more." Tomochika said as Otoya waved goodbye and went to his seat. "Come on, let's get you to your seat!" Tomochika pushed Jackie over to a seat and sat her down. Tomochika sat next to her, pulling out some homework written completely in Japanese. Jackie sighed, catching her friend's attention.

"I don't think I can do this." Jackie admitted. "I won't understand a word anyone says to me."

"Don't worry!" Tomochika cheered. "After all, you're the one who said music was the one thing you could read in japanese, right?" Tomochika winked, giving her a cocky smile.

"I can't believe my words were thrown right back at me." Jackie sighed, causing Tomochika to giggle. Jackie looked up to see a familiar blue haired boy walking by her, stopping and staring at her. Masato held eye contact for a moment before smiling lightly at her. Suddenly, a familiar pink haired woman entered the room, yelling a greeting, causing Masato to head to his seat.

"Just so you know, Ringo-sensei is a boy." Tomochika whispered, pointing at the long pink haired... boy? Jackie blinked, shocked. She had only met one girly boy before, one of her best friends, but even this wasn't expected from a boy. He didn't even have any trace of facial hair.

'Ringo-sensei' spun around in a circle and pointed at Jackie. Jackie shriveled up in response, not liking the japanese whispers. Ringo turned to Tomochika and said something to her.

"Ringo-sensei welcomes you to the class." Tomochika said.

"Arigatō." Jackie responded slowly, sounding everything out. Ringo smiled at this and directed his attention back at the class. He began to instruct the class before turning back to Jackie.

"He wants you to play the piano." Tomochika said to Jackie. Ringo held out a sheet of music to Jackie. She took it shyly and walked to the back of the room silently, placing the sheet of music on the piano. Hesitating, Jackie looked over the music once super fast. She closed her eyes and opened them again with yellowing color replacing her blue eyes.

Hitting the first key, she played note to note. Piano, Mezzo, Forte, the music was played perfectly. When the song was over her eyes shifted back to blue and she looked around. The room was filled with silence, shocked of the American girl's abilities. Even Ringo and Tomochika were surprised. Jackie gave a small smile to the class and bowed her head. She stood up and walked back to her seat.

Ringo began to speak to her, forgetting she couldn't understand. Jackie, confused, simply nodded to everything, not knowing what to say or do. He never seemed to figure it out because he went right back to teaching the class. Jackie sighed. It was hard enough not being able to understand but it was worse when people forgot that.

"He was just praising you, that's all." Tomochika whispered. She pulled out a book with the rest of the class and went to a certain page, beginning to read. Jackie sat there, confused. What should she do? She couldn't read Japanese. She sighed. It was going to be long and hard for her.

~**Lalala Laaaa- This is a time skip**~

"Sorry, sorry!" Tomo apologized, her hands clamped in front of her face, bowing.

"I can't believe you just forgot like that." Jackie complained. She had been sitting in class, not knowing what to do for almost an hour after Tomochika had begun reading. Luckily it was time for lunch. She didn't believe much could go wrong there.

"I know." Tomochika sighed. "So, what are you going to eat?"

"Well..." Jackie looked at the menu and sweat dropped. "Whats on the menu?"

"Wops. How about we get a burger for you?" Tomochika asked.

"Yeah." Jackie followed Tomochika. She suddenly felt a tug at her foot. The wind rushing around her, she began to tumble down. In a quick blur, something managed to grab her before falling. She looked up to see a boy with curly, blond hair. He had green eyes and glasses. He pulled her up, smiling. He began to speak, confusing the foreign student.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head. Behind her was another blond haired boy who had blue eyes and was rather short. He wore a hat and had black nail polish on. He said something in Japanese and held out her shoulder bag that had slipped off. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks." She said, confusing the curly haired boy. Suddenly the shorter boy walked over to the glasses wearing boy and said something to him, causing him to nod in understanding.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Tomochika asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackie replied. She turned to the boys, smiling. "Arigatō." The taller boy smiled and nodded. The shorter one crossed his arms and said something. The curly haired boy smiled at him and said something causing the other to sigh. Jackie turned to Tomochika.

"Syo-kun was just wondering how you would get into the school when you don't know Japanese and Natsuki-kun only said it was nice, that's all." Tomochika said. Jackie turned to the boys. Based on what Tomochika had said, the shorter one was probably Syo and the other one was Natsuki. Jackie sighed.

"This will never work." Jackie complained.

"Don't worry, you'll learn Japanese quickly with so many people speaking it!" Tomochika said.

Suddenly a rose appeared in front of her face. Confused, she turned around to lock eyes with another boy. He had long, blond hair and blue-gray eyes. She recognized him immediately. He was the boy who was in the school before, when she first came in. He was talking to Masato and seemed quite interested in her. Clearing his throat, he spoke to her.

"Hello, Little Lamb." He said. At first Jackie thought he could speak english too but thought better. He knew nothing she spoke of before, so he must not know to much.

"Hi." She responded. Wait, was he calling her 'Little Lamb' just then? He picked up her hand and put the rose he held in it. Jackie blinked. Why was he giving her a rose? He said something in Japanese, confusing her.

Suddenly another voice cut in. They turned their heads to see a familiar blue haired boy. Jackie smiled at the appearance of her friend. The blond flirter frowned and sighed, saying something in Japanese, causing Masato to glare at him. Confused, Jackie hung back as the two boys engaged in conversation.

"This could go on forever." Tomochika complained.

"Hey, Tomo-chan?" Jackie said, catching her red haired friend's attention. "When we get back to the room, can you help me learn Japanese?"

"Sure! ***********!" Tomochika said, babbling in Japanese at the end, confusing Jackie. She needed to learn... and fast.

~**Hey- guess what! It's a time skip**~

"Uuuugggg." Jackie sighed, falling back on her bed. "Enough."

"But your doing good!" Tomochika cried. Back in the room, Tomochika was upholding her promised, helping Jackie learn Japanese.

"I'm really not. I'm terrible at language. Heck, I can barely speak English sometimes."

"Nonsense! You're better then you think. You just need to stop speaking Spanish in the middle of the sentence." Tomochika pointed out.

"I can't help it! It's the only other language that I can actually understand... kind of." Jackie complained. "Why dose my life suck?" Jackie asked herself out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, * means a word Jackie dose not understand.**

"***** **** ********* ********* *** ****** ******* **** *** ***** ***** **** *** music ***** ****** **** ***** ***** read **** ********* ****** ** Okay?" Thats what class sounded like for Jackie now. She understood almost nothing the teacher said, no matter how hard she listened. "Good job today, class." There we go, something she understood. The class began to pack up for the day. Tomo stretched beside Jackie, sighing.

"That was hard." She said.

"Worse for me." Jackie said. Then she tried continuing in Japanese. "Try to be me."

"At least you know something now." Tomo sighed. "I just wish you used Japanese for something besides complaining.

"My bag is... blue." Jackie said in Japanese, smiling.

"It's red." Tomo said, looking at Jackie's red bag.

"Wait, thats not the word for red?" Jackie asked.

"No, thats for blue." Tomo informed, causing Jackie to sigh.

"I'm trying." Jackie sighed.

"I know, I know. Your improving steadily." Tomo said. It had been a weak since Jackie began to get lessons of Japanese. She was improving but still barely knew anything. "So, who are you going to pair with?" Tomo asked as they walked out of the classroom. Opening the door, they stepped into the hallway filled with kids.

"Pair?" Jackie asked.

"Ah, thats right! You probably didn't understand! We're having a recording test coming up at the end of the weak and you need someone from the idol course to partner with. You need to write a song and they need to write lyrics. I already have my partner." Tomo explained as they walked down the hallway.

"N-no way! How can I get a partner?" Jackie asked.

"Don't know." Tomo shrugged, plain and simple. Jackie sighed.

"Jacchan!" They turned around to see a familiar redhead running towards them. Otoya stopped in front of them, panting.

"Otoya?" Jackie said, making sure to speak Japanese. "What is wrong?"

"I *** *** wondering **** ***** ****?" Otoya said, confusing Jackie.

"Thats great!" Tomo said, speaking Japanese.

"What is?" Jackie asked in Japanese.

"He's asking you to be his composer for the recording test!" Tomo enlightened Jackie. Jackie's eyes seemed to sparkle at the news. She was saved!

"Thank you!" Jackie said, bowing to Otoya.

"*** a yes?!" Otoya asked.

"Yeah!" Jackie noded.

"Great! I *** worried." Otoya said, placing his hand on his heart.

"What are you going to write?" Tomo asked. Back in the room, about two days later, the two friends sat around. Tomo had nothing to do, seem as though she needed music to write lyrics. Jackie, on the other hand, was working hard to find the right song. She hung out with Otoya quite often now, even though she didn't understand what he said half the time. Jackie leaned back in her chair, thinking.

"Don't know." Jackie admitted, shrugging. Tomo sighed and layed back on her bed. Jackie stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Tomo asked.

"Just down by the lake. I need to think about this for a bit." Jackie said, opening the door and leaving the room. She walked down the winding hallways and left the building. She hopped down the stairs and into the wooded area. Down the dirt path, she headed down to the lake on the school canvas. Breathing in the fresh air, she stepped in front of the lake.

She breathed in and out deeply, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes to reveal a yellowed color. The land became slightly blurry in her eyes, as she thought as hard as she could about Otoya, letting a melody ring in her head and creating a strip of his music from memory. Taking out a pencil and piece of paper, she wrote the melody, singing it out loud.

The song finished, she put the paper down and looked at the night sky. It was dotted with blinking stars and a crescent moon shone in the middle of them. A long band of stars flew across the sky, painted with purple and other dark colors, blurry, since her... song seeing was still on. One or two small clouds went across the sky slowly, nearly loling her to sleep.

Suddenly something blurry, black flickered in her field of vision. She flicked her head around to see a small, black cat. Jackie stared at it before putting out her hand to it.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." Jackie smiled. The black cat darted over and began to smell Jackie's hand. "Why are you out here, little kitty?"

"Meow~" He meowed. She looked closely at the cat. A beautiful song spun around it closely. She smiled at it, listening to it's beautiful sound.

"You have a beautiful song." She complimented.

"Meow?"

"Come here." Jackie, said picking up the cat. Suddenly something flashed in her mind and the black cat, for a split second, looked just like a tan skinned boy with black hair and green eyes. Suddenly the name 'Cecil' flashed in her eyes. "Cecil..." She said, causing the cat's ears to perk up in surprise.

"Meow!" It said, nudging the girl's chin with his nose. Jackie giggled at this, scratching it behind the ear, earning a purr of delight from the small, black cat. She smiled at this and stood up, her vision clearing up.

"You want something to eat?" She asked. The little black cat jumped out of her arms and into the woods, disappearing. "Strange cat."

She put her music and pencil away in her pocket and began to walk around the lake, board. She knew she should have gotten Otoya his music right away, but she wasn't about to rush into the boy's dorm. Instead, she walked around the lake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red. Curious, she approached it. Down by the lake sat none other than Otoya. Using the little japanese she knew, she mustered up a sentence to call to him.

"I'm going to push you in!" She called, grabbing his attention. He turned around and spotted her.

"Jacchan?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." She said, sitting down next to him. "Nice night, hu?"

"Yeah, **** peaceful." Otoya agreed.

"Yeah." They looked at the stary sky together, saying nothing, just enjoying the peace.

"How ** Japanese?" Otoya asked.

"I'm learning." Jackie sighed. She leaned farther back and looked at the stars. It was strange how different the sky looked now that she saw normally.

"I like to *** out and watch *** ****." Otoya said. Thinking, she filled in the holes of the sentence.

"Same." Jackie smiled, feeling the breeze lightly cut through the grass and graze her face. She smiled wider, thinking about the fact she could already understand Otoya on a higher level than the first week of being in Japan's Saotome Academy for upcoming idols.

"What is Japan like to you?" Otoya asked.

"It's... nice. Kids are quieter here." Jackie admitted, causing Otoya to chuckle. Jackie turned to Otoya, frowning. "Really, the kids *** **** so *****!"

"Really? That sounds annoying." Otoya said. Jackie nodded her head, looking up at the sky. Then, it hit her. What did she say before? Did she just speak Japanese without knowing what she was saying?... Weird. "Jacchan, how is the song *****?"

"Oh! I'm done." Jackie said, pulling the music out and handing it to Otoya. He smiled and took it, reading it over. He sat up straight, examining it with wide eyes.

"This is... amazing!" He gasped, reading it over once more.

"Thanks!" Jackie smiled.

"America's lucky to have you." Otoya said, smiling at Jackie. She waved him off, laying onto her back. Otoya copied her, careful not to lose the music sheet to the wind.

"Otoya?" Jackie said, catching Otoya's attention. He turned his head to her, listening. "What dose the sky look like to you?" Otoya looked slightly taken back by the strange question but complied and looked up.

"Well... black." Otoya shrugged.

"Try listening and seeing, together." Jackie instructed. Otoya looked at her, confused. He soon complied looking hard at the sky. "Relax and look." Otoya relaxed his body and looked up, listening.

Jackie closed her eyes and breathed deeply before looking back at the sky, her eyes a soft golden. Otoya watched the sky as well. Being in close proximity to Jackie, the 'effects' of her 'powers' slowly washed out of her and brushed over Otoya. He seemed slightly dizzied by it, but he too saw the colors a little differently.

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"Do you always see this?"

"Sometimes."

"...Wow..."

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is how I create the music of the circular motion." Jackie explained to Tomo, drawing a continuous circle in the air with her finger.

"Really?" Tomo asked, her eyebrow raised is question.

"Really." Jackie answered, watching as the music strip that came from her finger flow in a spiral in the air. "Everything has music."

"Sounds crowded." Tomo said, laying down on her bed.

"I learn how to block useless music, like the music of the chair." Jackie said, smiling at Tomo.

"Okay, now you're pulling my leg." Tomo accused.

"Nope, I'm being serious." Jackie said in japanese.

"You're so weird." Tomo sighed.

"Yes I am."

"So..." Tomo said, pearing at Jackie. "How exactly did you get a 98 on your Recording Test last week?"

"Oh, that? It was easy." Jackie said, deleting the music of the 'circular motion', causing it to disintegrate. She smirked at that, enjoying the way the music disappeared. "So, what happened in class?"

"Nothing for you. Only from the Idol course students, we have to put together a dance with groups up to three." Tomo explained, sounding annoyed.

"Cool." Jackie responded.

"You don't really care do you?"

"Not realy."

"So, what are you gonna have for lunch today?" Tomo asked.

"It's not lunch time." Jackie pointed out, looking at her watch.

"So?" Tomo and Jackie were walking down a hallway that was half outside. Jackie sighed at her friend Tomo, she always thought about food. Jackie looked out into the grassy area that was surrounded by the building.

She stopped and watched as Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki all danced to some music. They were off but the dancing itself was impressive. Jackie watched with wide golden eyes as the three boy's body seemed to black out into black figures as lines appeared, showing their dance movements. She watched as almost an entire star was formed because of their dance movements.

"Almost got the star..." Jackie whispered.

"The what?" Tomo asked.

"The star. I see dancing differently as well. I see shapes as people dance. It's hard to do, but you can create a full shape while you dance and if you hit it, then the shapes fly around in the air." Jackie explained.

"So? If no one can see it it's not so special." Tomo shrugged.

"Thats just it, people CAN see it." Jackie said, causing Tomo to gain curiosity.

"What shapes are there?" She asked.

"Many. Some of them would be the circle, triangle, square, rhombus, heart, star and the list goes on. Only really good dancers can even get close too 3D shapes, like the cube or the pyramid, even a spring and diamond." Jackie explained.

"Show me sometime!" Tomo pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't know the movements." Jackie admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

"Too bad..."

"Jackie-chan!" Tomo and Jackie turned their heads to see a familiar curly blond haired, green eyed boy waving Jackie down.

"Hello, Natsuki!" Jackie called back. Natsuki crossed the field, panting. Natsuki was one of her more recent friends. She had met him before, in the cafeteria. He was super strong, tall, and absolutely LOVED cute things. In fact, he even thinks Jackie's cute. Then again, he thinks the short boy who was with him before, Syo, was cute as well. She couldn't blame him for thinking Syo was cute. He may have a blazing personality and was angered if you called him short, but he was rather cute.

"Did you see our dance?" He asked excitedly with a big smile on his face, like always.

"Part of it, just the ending. You were good." Jackie said, speaking in japanese.

"Since when can you speak fluently in Japanese?" Tomo asked in english. Jackie simply shrugged. She really hadn't noticed it, but she was already understanding more and more Japanese and speaking nearly fluently.

"Nacchan!" Otoya called to Natsuki. Jackie's friendly, red headed friend always gave people nicknames, and Natsuki and Masato were no exceptions. "Masa wants us to work on the ***** more."

"The what?" Jackie asked Tomo.

"Calligraphy." Tomo ansured. Jackie nodded in understanding and watched as Natsuki rushed over to Masato and Otoya to redo the dancing.

"Lets watch." Jackie suggested. Tomo shrugged and they watched the trio of boys redo their dancing. They finished, sweating. Natsuki turned to the two girls, smiling when he noticed they were still there.

"How was that?!" He called.

"Better!" Jackie smiled.

"You think so?" Tomo asked.

"Not that much." Jackie frowned. "They'll never be satisfied when they only make part of the star, and it will look wrong until they do get it, sadly. They'll just end up throwing that part away, like most people do, thinking it is the problem when it's really the brilliant part."

"Oh..." Tomo said.

"But it was a little better." Jackie added last minute.

"Ren-sama~" They turned their heads to see a bunch of girls chasing after Jinguji Ren, an 'S' class student.

"Ren-sama, please give me that flower!" One of the girls asked the playboy, looking hopefully at the rose in his hand.

"No, me!"

"Please!"

"Well," Ren said, looking at his rose. "Only if you can make me fall in love with you." He said, causing the girls to screech. Tomo sighed.

"It's like he doesn't even care about the no love rule." Tomo said.

"No love rule?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, thats right, you don't know. Theres a rule at the school that says we can't have love relationships." Tomo explained.

"Really?!" Jackie exclaimed, surprised. She hadn't thought there would be such a rule at the school. It was a strange one. She turned to Tomo to ask something but stopped when she noticed Tomo was looking intently at something. Jackie turned around only to have a flower stuffed in her face. She blinked, confused. Suddenly a face was in her's. She recognized the tall, handsome figure in front of herself as Jinguji Ren. He looked at her closely, smiling.

"Hello, Little Lamb." He said, still trying to speak english.

"You're very close." Jackie said, speaking Japanese.

"I see you're learning Japanese." Ren said, back to speaking Japanese.

"Yes, I am." She answered. Ren, picked up one of her hand and put the rose into it, closing her fingers around the tiny stemb.

"For you, Little Lamb." He said, only saying 'Little Lamb' in english. Jackie looked down at the rose, surprised. Why was he giving her this? Before she could ask, he started up again. "Perhaps, later, we can go down to the lake," He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear. "Together, alone..."

"Ummm..." Jackie said, pulling her head away from Ren.

"Jinguji." Jackie and Ren turned their heads to see Masato from across the clearing, glaring at the handsome boy. "You should leave her alone."

"Oh, Masato, are you jealous?" Ren smirked, making Masato slit his eyes further. He walked over to the two and stood in between them.

"Your bothering her." Masato growled.

"No I'm not. The Little Lamb hasn't protested." Ren defended, frowning. Jackie could practically sense Masato's extreme protectiveness with her just by standing near her. She was curious. She never did it in front of people, where they could see, but curiosity got the better. She closed her blue eyes and opened golden ones. Concentrating on Masato, she saw a brilliant piano solo on bright blue music lines. Bright blue! Bright colors are the third highest grade music!

Suddenly, out of pure instinct, Jackie reached her small hands up and grabbed the end of Masato's shirt lightly, just barely making Masato aware of the brown haired girl's motion. He turned his head to her, surprised. He locked his dark blue gaze on her small hand before looking at her. He locked eyes with the girl's once more blue eyes, everyone else watching. She simply looked up at him, eyes watching him closely.

Experimentally, the blue haired boy took a step forward. Just as expected, she followed him closely. He then walked in a small circle, Jackie following the entire way. The crowd of friends watched in curiosity before Natsuki spoke up.

"Gah~ Jack-chan's so cute!" Natsuki gushed, hugging the brunet. She released Masato's shirt and hung onto Natsuki's sleeve, already knowing his music was a beautiful bright green violin solo. She just sorta stood there while Natsuki hugged her tightly.

"Ne, ne, I'm surprised she's okay with such a tight hug." Otoya said, leaning in closer to them, interested.

"Ren!" They all looked over to see Syo running towards them, hair bouncing with each step, nearly losing his hat a one point. He stopped in front of them, erly painting. "Ren, are you gonna ignore Hyuga-sensei's warning like that?!" He shouted angrily.

"Warning?" Natsuki asked.

"You know you have to hand in the next project!" Syo said, balling his fists. Ren simply waved him off.

"Do I?" Ren asked smugly.

"Do you?... YES, YOU DO!" Syo shouted.

"Jinguji Ren!" Hearing Ren's name called out, all seven of them turned to see a familiar blond, spiky haired man in a suit. He began to slowly walk over, hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of Ren, frowning.

"Hyuga-sensei." Syo breathed. Natsuki finally let Jackie go and she went right back to Masato's side, who was the closest to Ren at the time.

"Hey, Ryuya-san." Ren greeted, causing Hyuga to glare.

"Ren, don't forget to hand in your lyrics... You're skipping classes and never hand in your projects... this is the last straw." Hyuga threatened. "If you don't hand in your lyrics by tomorrow 7:00 p.m. ... then I'll kick you out of the school!"

"What?!" Syo gasped, backing up a step. Jackie looked at Hyuga with wide eyes. She really never thought people would get kicked out, or that it would get to the point someone would consider it.

"Ryuya-san..." Ren said, walking past the taller teacher with a smirk on his face. "Woman don't like frowns." Hyuga slitted his eyes more at this coment. He turned to face Ren, who simply walked away.

"Jinguji! I'm serious! If you don't hand in those lyrics, then I'll expel you!" Hyuga yelled after the playboy. Ren ignored him, walking over to his mob of fan girls. Hyuga, fed up, left the field and disappeared behind a door.

"I can't believe it." Tomo said, staring wide eyed at Ren. Jackie pulled lightly at the end of Masato's shirt, catching his attention.

"Is Ren gonna go away?" She asked with big, sad eyes. Masato didn't answer. He just looked at Ren, slitting his eyes.

Light spread through the sky as day came and night went. The sun was just rising. The outside lights were turned off after dimly lighting up the air all night. It became warmer and brighter out. Jackie walked down the quiet hallways alone, enjoying to school and the alone time. Ever since she had gotten to the school someone has been by her side or at least nearby.

She walked down the long, white hallway silently, looking out the long window that stretched across the entire hallway. She looked up when she heard the quiet sound of shoes pressing against the hard floor. A tall boy with wild, blue hair and dark blue eyes walked down the hallway towards her.

He stopped in front of her and they held eye contact. Jackie recognized him. She had met him not long after coming to the school, though he had no idea what she had said to him and had no translator. He had simply walked away before, after realizing a conversation was impossible, acting like she wasn't there. Now here he was again.

"Hello." She greeted with a small smile.

"Do you know Japanese yet?" He asked.

"Yes, almost fluently." She smiled. "I'm Jackie by the way."

"...Tokiya." He said, walking past her and disappearing past the hall's corner. She stared after him, confused. She had thought that they might have a conversation, or at least a longer one than that.

She shrugged and headed back down the hallway. She moved swiftly and calmly, enjoying her walk. Suddenly the sound of a saxaphone rose up through the air. The jazzy tune immediately turned her eyes golden without her own control. She followed the bright orange music strip that seemed to cause other music strips to disappear, creating a single path for her to follow.

She followed it needingly, like it was summoning her. Jackie walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door at the top, revealing the roof. Jackie focused her gaze on the familiar handsome blond playing the saxophone. She listened in awe at his abilities, watching the bright orange music flow around him.

The music died down and the orange strip slowly fell into place spinning around him with a springy look to it. Ren turned his head and his eyes rested on the girl's face. She looked away in a poar attempt to hide her golden eyes. She had never used them in front of her friends, except Tomo, but that was an accident. She really didn't even notice she was doing it before.

She peered at Ren, to see him pack up his saxaphone. Had she upset him by coming?! "I-I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Why?" He asked, peering up at her with soft, blue eyes.

"I thought that I maybe upset you, since you're packing up." Jackie said, looking down. Ren chuckled and walked over to her. She tried to nullify her eyes, to turn them back to blue, but they wouldn't cooperate. Her eyes have never done this before!

"Little Lamb," During the moment in her head she hadn't knowtes Ren walking over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her indirectness.

"Nh, nothing, I'm fine." She lied, panicking over her eyes.

"Then look at me." He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He looked at her curiously, looking into her strange golden eyes. To Jackie, he was blurry, unable to properly see anything except for music with golden eyes and his blue-gray eyes glowing. "My Lady, are you wearing colored contacts?" He asked. She blinked. Colored contacts? Was that a thing in Japan? Wait-The perfect excuse!... why had she never thought about that before?

"Uh, yeah." Jackie said. Quickly wanting to change the topic, she looked around for something to talk about. "Your music was nice."

"Thank you. I wrote it with love." Ren winked.

"Oh..." She said, sighing. She never liked playboys, ever. But Ren's music was one of who you can trust, so she trusted him. He smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes, his eyes half closed.

Suddenly, the strip of bright orange music that flew around Ren changed course and reached into his pocket. It came back out again, a piece of paper falling out onto the ground. He too must have seen this, because he stared intently at it. Jackie, curiosity getting the better of her, bent down and picked it up, unraveling it's crumpled edges to reveal it's glossy, japanese letters. Unable to read it, she simply watched it's music. Then, she realized something: _These are his lyrics!_

Suddenly the piece of paper was slipped out of her delicate, slim fingers by larger ones. She looked up to see Ren, frowning at the paper. Jackie stood up, looking him in the eyes, giving him a small smiled.

"I'm glad," She said, causing Ren's expression to flinch in confusion. "I'm glad that you're working on your lyrics. I was afraid you _would _get kicked out of the school."

"Afraid.." He whispered, as if it was a sacred word. Jackie nodded, smiling. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." He sighed. He gripped the small, crumpled paper in both hands with two of his fingers. Then came a small _rip_ noise. Jackie's golden eyes widened in disbelief. He was ripping the lyrics!

The music strip that had been swirling separately around the paper was now in pieces, each little bit staying with one bit of paper. She watched as the wind blew the paper away, disappearing behind the building's wall.

"I have no need for this." He sighed, looking away from Jackie. She looked sadly at Ren. She was so sure that he was going to try to stay in the Saotome Academy. She was wrong.

His orange music strip, the one that spun around him endlessly seemed to dull. It truly hurt her to see that, to see him throw away such a beautiful music.

She balled her fists, a new found energy rippling through her. "I'm going to look for them." She said, turning from him and heading to the stairs. She saw, out of the very corner of her eyes, him look at her with wide, blue gray eyes. She reached the stairs and opened the door. She closed it behind her and stopped on the first step. She turned her head to the door, noticing a silhouette of a man with short, neatly cut blue hair.

_Masato._ They locked eyes for a moment, gold and blue looking back at each other. It was darker here, but his bright, blue music lit up her sight. Not wanting to delay, she turned away, breaking the chains of their stare and headed for the stairs.

"Why are you looking for the paper?" He asked quietly, causing her to come to a halt. Without looking, she responded quietly.

"Because his music it bright." She began to walk down the stairs, hearing a quiet noise of surprise from him. She rushed down the stairs and into the hallway filled with windows. She quietly rushed down the hallway, as if walking on clouds, quiet as a feather landing. She rushed forward, not wanting to waste any time. Ren only had until the end of the school day to turn in his lyrics.

She bursted out of the building, her brown hair waving behind her, tied up in her normal ponytail. She rushed to the back of the school, panting. She looked around for a moment, taking in the lush area she was in. She walked forward, looking around. Spotting a light, orange glow, she walked over to a bush. She reached in, finding a bit of paper. Smiling, she reached out and grabbed it, despite the thorns around it. She pulled it close to her, smiling at it. She would find all the lyrics.

And so she did. She searched the bushes, trees, streets, and anywhere else she could think of. She collected most of the pieces, taping the broken song together again. The last bit was hard to find and was still missing.

Jackie, tired of looking, took a walk in the fields in the back of the school. It was an open field with long, green grass that swayed in the wind. Looking far enough, a fence could be seen, keeping a flock of sheep together. Jackie surveyed the area with soft, blue eyes that were finally cooperating.

Her eyes rested on a single figure, laying under a shady tree that stood on it's own in the middle of the field. She recognized the blond hair and the handsome face of the figure with ease. _Jinguji Ren._ Jackie strode across the field towards him. She could tell from the way he looked at nothing that he was deep in thought. She stopped in front of him, still not getting his attention. She looked to the lyrics, narrowing her eyes. The music around it seemed to change, putting the translation under a deep breath, she read them aloud.

"_Her eyes, glittering star that had been seen only in a classroom... setting sun dances better than to feel... I'm Knock out_." She read, grabbing his attention. He stared up at her, shocked to see her. They held their gaze for a minute, neither speaking. Finally, Ren took in a breath.

"I'm surprised to see you out here." He admitted.

"I was looking for the lyrics." Jackie responded. She held the paper out to him. He didn't take it from her, causing her to frown. "It's a good song. I don't know why you threw it away like that." Ren frowned more.

"I don't know why you actually looked for it." He said, sitting up. Jackie, bending down, grabbed his hand and forced the paper into it. He looked at her and she looked back.

"You shouldn't give up so quickly." Jackie said, standing up straight. "You have talent, I can tell. So don't waste it. And I'm sure you don't want to ether." Jackie turned around, reaching back and pulling her brown hair out behind her, freeing it from it's usual ponytail. "Try to sing again, it'll bring the light of music back."

Jackie walked away from him, leaving him to think it over. She strode across the field, disappearing behind the line of trees. She walked quietly, breathing in the scents of the forest. _It's like that time..._ Jackie shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that again. She could almost see the lady again; short, pink hair, piercing, golden eyes, blood red lips, long, flowing white dress, and soft, silky hands. She could almost feel her take her hand.

Suddenly she stopped, growing dizzy. Her breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed a tree for support.

"No... not now." She rasped. She brought a hand to her head, trying to stop the throbbing, despite knowing what little it would do. Her legs wobbled for a moment and her arms shook. Then, her head cleared and she went back to normal.

She looked at her hand, seeing a quick flicker of gray in her palm. She lowered her gaze, frowning.

"At least I get a warning this time." She muttered.

"Meow." Jackie lifted her head to see a familiar black haired, green eyed tom cat. She smiled at him, walking to the cat.

"Hey, Cecil." She said, picking the small cat up. "How are you~?" Cecil purred, rubbing against her arm happily. Jackie smiled, petting him on the head.

Pulling up the sleeve of her red jacket, she checked the time. Her eyes widened seeing the time 7:01 p.m. glowing. It was too late. Ren would be sent out of the school. Frowning, she headed down to the school, Cecil tucked carefully into her arms like a baby. Perhaps Hyuga was bluffing, or her watch was early. Maybe Ren did hand it in... or maybe not.

As she approached the school, the sound of a saxophone flew through the air. Her dark blue eyes widened, recognizing the saxophone. _Ren._ Soon words joined the music, blowing out of the speakers. Jackie smiled, scratching Cecil behind the ear.

"He's pretty good, hu?" She said to the small cat. He meowed in response, licking his paw. "I have to admit, though. I think that blasting it from the announcement speakers is a little... much." Jackie admitted, scratching the back of her head. "But this is Ren we're talking about. Well, I'm talking about. You're just listening to me ramble."

"Meow~"


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie sat in the woods outside, playing with Cecil. She was attempting to avoid people at the time, telling Tomo that she would be in town for the day, which was a lie. She laid against a tree, Cecil peering up at her in pity.

It was getting harder and harder for her to breath and her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly a shock went through her body. She gasped, her eyes widening and she let out a pained cry. Cecil let out a panicked meow, putting a paw on her foot. Jackie's very dark eyes flashed gold for a moment before seemingly zapping with the color, like electricity. She gasped for air, staring up at the leaves in the trees.

Then she calmed down, able to breath. "Dammit. I hate this." She growled, trying to steady her vision by holding her head.

Suddenly, Cecil's ear flickered to the side. He looked up into a tree nearby, growling and hissing rumbling from his throat. Jackie looked up just in time to hear a yelp. Suddenly, a figure appeared in a tree nearby, hanging onto a branch for dear life. Jackie recognized the blond hair and small body of the boy in the tree.

"Syo." She said, causing him to crash to the ground. His hat flew off his head and landed on her lap. He groaned in pain after landing in some bushes. "Are you okey?"

Syo looked up from the bush at her. He stiffened and stood up, brushing leaves from his cloths. "Fine." He muttered.

"You have a branch in your hair." Jackie pointed out. He yanked it out, sending a few blond hairs flying. Jackie held up his hat and he took it from her, quite rudely she might add. "Why were you in a tree?"

"No reason." He muttered, walking away from her. He disappeared through the trees, leaving her.

Just as she was about to coment on his behavior, she had a sudden spasm, which left her without breath. She dug her nails into the ground, hoping to relieve some of the pain, somehow. She tried to breath, but found herself unable. She was able to choke out one command to Cecil, the tiny black cat who looked so pitifully at the brunet in pain.

"Run..." She commanded. The tiny cat, alarmed, rushed away as soon as he could, leaving her to suffer alone. With one last choked gasp of air, she fell into unconsciousness.

Gasping, her eyes opened, stretched wide. She slowly put her hands on the ground, shaking wildly. Her arms just barely pulled her up, she even needed to grab a branch to pull herself up the rest of the way into a sitting position.

"Meow!" Jackie turned her head slowly, the world slightly blurring and her head throbbing. She looked towards the sound for a few seconds until her vision cleared and she spotted the black fur and pale green eyes of Cecil. She smiled at him, holding out her hand to him. Then her gaze drifted to the leaf he was dragging by the stemb in him mouth, filled with crystal clear water.

Cecil dragged the water over to Jackie, who reached out and gratefully petted the tiny cat on the head. "Thanks." She picked up the leaf and shakingly brought it to her lips, sipping the water. She pulled it away, coughing a little.

Cecil put his paw on her leg, trying to help. Jackie looked down and smiled at the small cat.

"I'm okay." She reassured. Jackie slowly tried to stand on two feet, managing to walk a few steps before resting. "See, I'm fine. I should go back to the dorms."

"Where have you been!" Tomo cried, rushing towards her brunette friend and hugging her.

"Ow." She muttered back.

"You've been missing for almost a day now! Five hours from it! Where have you been?!"

"In the woods."

"Why?!"

"I have my reasons." Jackie sighed. "How long until first class?"

"You're lucky it's now, but mark my words, we will be back to this."

"Lucky me." Jackie grabbed her bag and hauled it up her shoulder. "Come on, Tomo-chan, we're gonna be late."

"You're telling me?!" Tomo said, rushing past her, sticking a piece of barely cooked toast in her mouth as she ran. Jackie rushed behind her, panting as she raced down the hall.

The two girls made it to the classroom, jumping inside, guaranteeing their attendance. They sighed.

"Jacchan!" They turned their heads to see a familiar redhead looking their way.

"Hello, Otoya." Jackie greeted, flashing her white teeth at Otoya.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"I just went out and fell asleep, thats all." She answered.

"Eh?!" Tomo shouted. "Thats your big excuse?! I can't believe you." Tomo sighed, shaking her head. Jackie scratched the back of her head, apologizing cutely.

"Class settle down!" Ringo-sensei said, getting everyone into their seats. Sitting down, the class started. Jackie listened to the teacher closely, taking notes on the lesson. The day was normal, in other words, boring. Jackie played a peace in front of the class again, blowing everyone away.

Class ended and lunch was approaching. The students all began getting out of their seats, chatting with their friends. Jackie was packing her stuff when a voice arose behind her.

"Wow, look at that." She turned around to see a familiar red haired boy reading a magisean.

"What?" Tomo asked.

"Look at this." Otoya said, facing the magisean towards her.

"Hu... Interesting." Tomo said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Look at this." Otoya turned the magisean around towards Jackie and she scanned the page. It was a scene out of something with a man hanging on the edge of some clif. Otoya pointed to a bunch of text and Jackie looked it over, nodding at it occasionally. "What do you think?"

"I think you forgot I'm from America." Jackie sighed, unable to read the japanese characters.

"AH! Sorry!" Otoya apoligised. "Well, it basically it says that Hyuga-sensei is going to star in another movie, The Prince Of Fighting."

"Really?" Jackie asked, remembering the blond teacher in the school that she met.

"Thats interesting." They flinched when a familiar yellow haired boy with glasses appeared behind them, scaring Jackie.

"Na-chan?!" Tomo jumped.

"I must tell Syo-chan." Natsuki whispered.

"Tell Syo?" Otoya questioned. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Natsuki asked. "He's a huge fan of Hyuga-sensei."

"Really?" Otoya asked, Natsuki nodding his head.

Jackie and tomo walked down the long hallway which was half inside and half out. They walked together in nearly perfect symmetry. Jackie sighed, catching Tomo's attention, stopping her previous food rant.

"What? Are you tired of listening?" She asked.

"No-no thats not it!" Jackie jumped, apologizing for ignoring her. "I was just wondering about Syo."

"Why?" Tomo asked.

"Well..." Jackie though back to earlier that morning, when she found Syo in a tree. Jackie sighed again, shaking her head.

"Well if you wanna know whats up, just ask him, he's standing right there." Jackie looked up and sure enough, there he was, walking towards them, head down and bruises on the side of his head, which he was nursing with his free hand. His other hand was stuck in his pocket and his cloths were ruffled and dirty.

"Syo!" Jackie called out, catching his attention. He blinked at them before walking over. Jackie met him halfway, walking in a quicker pace than him. "Syo, why are you all dirty?"

"Oh-um... No reason." He said, turning his face away from her's.

"Oh...Okay!" She smiled.

"Oh," Tomo said, catching their attention. "Is that Na-chan?" She pointed across the field to Natsuki, who was looking around, calling out for Syo. Syo quickly said something in japanese that Jackie didn't understand, a curse perhaps, grabbed her hand and ran off. Dodging down hallways, they made it outside.

Painting, the two stood in silence for a few moments until Jackie spoke up. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, but I really don't want Natsuki finding me again." Syo apoligised.

"Why?" Jackie asked, causing Syo to flinch.

"Well... you see... You know about the upcoming movie that Hyuga-sensei is in, right?" Syo asked.

"Yeah! Otoya was talking about it before." She recalled.

"Well, Natsuki is trying to help my prepare for it."

"How sweet."

"NO IT ISN'T!" He shouted, scaring Jackie. "I don't mean to shout, but Natsuki's way of helping only hurts."

"How-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant net lifted off the ground, scooping Syo up, scaring Jackie. She began to fall back when she was caught by non other than Natsuki. "Natsuki?!"

"Jackie-chan, are you okay." He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled.

"HELPPPP!" Syo screeched from the tree he was tied in.

"Syo!" Jackie shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'm helping." Natsuki cheered. Jackie rushed over to Syo, and looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"How is this helping?" She asked.

"I'm helping him get over his fear of heights!" Natsuki smiled.

"He has a fear of heights?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"We should help him down-oh, he passed out." Jackie said, watching his unconscious figure laying in a net in the tree.

"So, you're afraid of heights?" After Syo had passed out, Jackie and Natsuki brought him to the cafeteria, where Masato was reading, Otoya was bothering him, like usual, and Ren was flirting with his fangirls. Otoya rushed over when Syo was brought into the room and the moment he woke up Otoya pestered him with questions.

"No." Syo lied, hiding his face in his arms as he sat back words in a chair.

"Natsuki-kun said you were." Jackie said, oblivious to the dark aura of embarrassment floating around Syo.

"Kun?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, Natsuki-kun! It has a nice ring to it!" Jackie smiled, moe flowers around her head.

"Ah~~ Jackie-chan's so cute!" Natsuki said, hugging Jackie.

"Oi! Cut that out Natsuki!" Syo shouted.

"Well, the movie has a lot of high places in it, so..." Tomo said, walking into the room.

"S-shut up.." Syo mumbled. "I know."

"We can help with that." Jackie said, suddenly standing up and raising her hand. "A fear of heights is easy to get rid of! So?" Jackie looked around, hope on her face.

"Yeah, lets help!" Otoya said.

"Masato, what do you say?" Tomo asked.

"Friendship is determined by the amount one is willing to sacrifice or give for the other." Masato said, still looking at his book.

"Wow, Masato, you're so smart!" Jackie said

"Sounds like fun." They turned their heads around to see Ren standing behind them. "I'll come along, if the Little Lamb is there."

"What is this?!" Syo shouted, standing on a leg of the tallest part of the building, a bungy cord strapped to him.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Shock therapy!" Natsuki said.

"Oh, thats what we're doing!" Jackie smiled. "We use to have a cat that was afraid of toy mice, so we tryed shock therapy...Little Penelope was never the same." Jackie said, terrifying Syo.

"Don't push me!" Syo demanded. "What ever you do, NEVER PUSH ME!"

"Go!" Natsuki said, pushing Syo. Syo let out a terrifying screech as he fell to the ground. The boys and Jackie watched as he plummeted down through the air. "Aww, it didn't work." Natsuki pouted. The cord stretched, pulling out and recoiling back, pulling Syo.

Suddenly, they heard SNAP. Their heads all whipped to the noise, turning their attention to the cable. They went looking for it, knowing that it was missing, then it hit them.

"The cable!" Otoya shouted. Syo let out a scream as he fell back to the ground. The boys gasped, frozen with fear. He was going to die!

Jackie pushed her shock out of her head and rushed to the edge. Before anyone could grab her, she did the unthinkable...she jumped. Time slowed. She could hear them scream at her, fear rising. The wind grabbed her face and dried her eyes. She could hear the thundering roar along with the gentle whisper of the wind in her ears, heightening her fears. Pushing them down she did what no one expected. She looked for music with golden eyes.

She skydived down and grabbed Syo's arm. He looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting to see her. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his torso. Suddenly, she whistled, holding her hand up. Her fingernails glew slightly and suddenly a music strip pulled out of place, coming to her. She quietly said:

"Music of the wind, come to me." It came under them and rushed right by them, causing them to temporarily float. She watched as the many colors of the 'wind' swirled around them. Syo was wiping his head around, confused of what was going on. It wasn't every day he got the chance to float on the wind. The wind slowly and gently bring them to the ground. Before they reached the ground, Syo looked at her, in the eyes. He stared at her, eyes wide. She looked back at him, smiling gloriously. She watched at his face reddened and his eyes rolled the the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

Jackie blinked, confused why he passed out. Her feet touched the ground and she laid Syo down as diligently as she could. She looked up to the guys and Tomo who were atop the building and called-

"We're okay!"- As loud as she could. She could tell they were calling down to her, but didn't understand what they were saying.

She shrugged and pulled Syo to a bench, laying him down. Jackie ran her hands through his hair for a moment, pulling hair out of his face when suddenly the breeze picked up. She turned her head to see the music of the wind flying towards her in all of it's blue and green glory. On top of it was a small fedora, navy blue with the school crest on it. Jackie smiled, holding out her hand, letting it land on her palm gently.

"Thank you." She whispered to the wind as it swooped around her and flew away. Removing her music sight, she lightly placed the hat on his head.

"Jackie-chan!" Jackie looked up to see the boys and Tomo rushing towards her. She smiled, planning on greeting them when Tomo jumped onto her, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She practically cried.

"T-tomo-chan! You're squeezing me!" Jackie squeaked, struggling to get away from her protective friend.

"Why did you do that?" Otoya asked, very concerned while Masato looked her up and down for injury.

"I'm fine." Jackie insisted, looking at her friend. "But him..." She frowned at the sight of Syo's unconscious figure.

"We should get him some water or something." Tomo said while Natsuki poked Syo, asking if he was okay.

"I'll get it. Can I have some money?" Jackie asked. Masato gave her some money and she walked off.

Jackie walked out of the convenient store, a water bottle tucked under her arm. As she walked down the street, so saw a flicker in her vision and turned around to see Tokiya, walking out of the small store in the forest area on campus she had just gotten out fo. He had a soda and some toothpaste along with a toothbrush and a small towel for washing your face and a small, round box. Jackie watched as he walked towards her, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was at first surprised to see Jackie standing there, staring at him. Then he just looked displeased.

He walked towards her, heading in the way of the dorms, but stopped in front of her. He stared down at her, blank faced. She looked up at him, smiling, being her friendly. Tokiya furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her warmth towards him. He was always so...cold to her, so why did she insist on being nice to him. She perplexed him.

"Thats a lot of water." Tokiya said, looking at the bottle.

"Well, Syo needs some and I figure that we'll dump some on him first, to wake him up." Jackie said, looking at the water. "After all, I doubt that he'll wake up soon."

"...I see." Tokiya said, reaching into his bag and pulling out the round container. "Here."

"What are these?" Jackie asked, looking at the container.

"Smelling salts." Tokiya said, causing Jackie to jump.

"Why did you get these?!"

"Otoya is a deep sleeper, the alarm never wakes him up and I can barely shake him awake." Tokiya answered coolly. "Just have Otoya bring them back to the room."

"Oh yeah, you two share a room." Jackie said, tucking the smelling salts into her pocket. "Thank you." Jackie said, running down to road as Tokiya watched after her, a small blush on him face. He swallowed once and continued down his path.

Jackie arrived at the area she had left the boys and Tomo with Syo at. Jackie gave Otoya the water and he poked Syo a few times but had no response. Just as Jackie was reaching for the smelling salts, Otoya turned to Natsuki.

"Hay, Natsuki, how long had Syo been afraid of hights?" Otoya asked.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered truthfully.

"You two knew each other?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. We ended up in a lot of violin concerts together and became friends really fast!" Natsuki smiled, thinking back to when he was really little.

"I bet you two were cute." Jackie said, causing Natsuki to blush a little, smiling.

"Syo-chan was really cute!"

"Should have known you would say that." Jackie said, causing Tomo and Otoya to laugh while Natsuki blinked, Masato closed his eyes, silently agreeing, and Ren chuckled lightly. "You were probably all cute." Jackie smiled, causing the boys to blush and Tomo smile a knowing smile at the boys.

Just as Jackie began to open the water for Syo, laughter rippled through the air, causing the boys to snap out of their blushing and look around.

"Is that...?" Otoya said, looking everywhere.

"What?" Jackie asked, looking around, confused. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw something flash. Out of panic and instinct, she turned around fase, causing the water to jump out of the bottle. When her eyes focused she saw Shining, standing behind the bench Syo was laying on, his hair wet. Jackie laughed nervously, holding the bottle behind her back.

Shining sighed and began to laugh again, a little less enthusiastic, but still in the shining way.

"Principle, were you spying?" Otoya asked.

"Again?" Tomo said.

"He's done this before?" Jackie asked.

"Three times." Tomo said, causing Jackie to look at the principle in disbelief.

"It is my job," Singing said. "To watch the students and solve any problems they may have." Shining said. He reached down and began to shake Syo relentlessly. "Mr Kurus, wake up." Syo continued to be unconscious. Shining put him down, thinking. Jackie reached into her bag, pulling out the smelling salts. She put on of the gum shaped wrappers in front of his nose and as he breathed it in, his face twisted in displeasure and he shot up. He cursed loudly in japanese, coughing.

"What the hell was that!?" Syo cried.

"Smelling salts." Jackie answered.

"Why did you buy those?" Masato asked.

"No, I didn't buy them, Tokiya gave them to me." Jackie smiled.

"Why did Ichi have them?" Ren asked.

"To wake Otoya up in the morning." Jackie answered, giving him the smelling salts. "Tokiya wants you to bring them back to the room."

"Great, I have to bring my own doom." Otoya frowned.

"And if you don't, he'll do something worse." Jackie warned, causing Otoya to gulp.

"Oi! Why'd you do that anyways?" Syo yelled, getting angry.

"Shining." Jackie said, pointing at the principal.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Shining laughed, holding his head up. "Thank you. Now! Mr. Kurus, I think I may be able to help you with your little...problem."

"You can?" Syo asked, not looking too hyped about it.

"YES!" Shining answered. "Come to my office tonight and we will solve your problem."

"Why are we here?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Tomo answered.

"So, what are we doing?" Syo asked.

"Hypnotism!" Shining answered.

"Interesting method for a school to use." Jackie frowned, not sure it would work.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing." Shining assured, gesturing for Syo to take a seat in front of him. Syo sat down, crossing his arms, an unpleasant look across his face.

Shining pulled a metronom out, putting it on a table in front of him and Syo as they sat on opposite sides of it. Shining started the metronome, causing it to tick.

"Now, Mr. Kurus, close your eyes and take deep breaths." Syo did as the principal said, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Now, concentrate on the sound of my voice and the metronome..." Shining waited a few seconds before saying anything else. "Now, you are getting a little sleepy and soon you will fall into a deep sleep. You are slowly beginning to sleep. Slowly...slowly...slowly...slowly." Shining said, getting quieter each time he said 'slowly'. He reached out for the metronome, stopping it's tick. He waited a few more seconds before smiling. "You are now asleep.."

"No I'm not." Syo said, suddenly raising his head, causing the principle to frown. "This is stupid, I mean, how could I sleep with all that noise? I mean really. And another thing-zzzzz." Syo's head suddenly dropped, falling asleep.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackie felt a wave a weakness run over her. It wasn't the same one as before (The one in the beginning of the chapter, she means). It was peaceful and she felt herself drift away...

-In Jackie's dreams-

_A young girl of age 3 ran through the forest, tears in her eyes. She moved blindly, not paying attention to where she was going. Her little heart was breaking and she felt completely powerless. She cried and cried until she bumped into something, falling onto the ground. She looked up to see a big tree surrounded by other trees. She sat on the ground, crying. It was the only thing she could do. She was now lost and there was no way she could find her way back to the campsite with no help. She cryed and cryed, louder and louder, scared, alone, and broken._

_Her sobs echoed through the trees, filling the air with sounds of sorrow. As if sensing her tears, the birds stopped their chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and the sun ducked behind the clouds. She hugged her knees, quickly pulling her ripped, white dress over her legs. The forest had suddenly become unbearably cold and empty. The clouds passes and the sun came out, but for some reason, didn't come through the leaves and hit her face as it did when she first fell there._

_She looked up and gasped at what she saw. Looking down at her was a heavenly like woman, with bright, golden eyes and long, pink hair. She had a feel of comfort around her and her long, white dress seemed to flutter in the non existing wind. She seemed almost ghostly, with er pale, white skin like polished clay. She was frowning at the little girl, eyes shining with sorry._

"_Child," She spoke in a voice of silk. "Why do you cry?"_

"_I'm lost." The girl answered._

"_Are you sure thats why you are crying?" The little girl looked up at the beautiful lady, amased. She could tell, just by looking at her, that being lost was not the reason for her tears._

"_No one likes me. I'm weaker than the other children, I'm shyer, and I am afraid to do anything. I'm useless." The girl cried, weeping again. The woman looked down at the girl, still frowning. Then, she smiled. The lady bent down to the child, putting a hand on her head._

"_My dear child, no one is useless. Everyone has a purpose and I'm sure yours is very important." The lady said. The girl looked up at her, her blue eyes red and puffy._

"_But, I'm nothing special. I can't do anything for myself. And I'm not smart. I have nothing I like to do and no one to talk to. What can I offer?" The little girl asked. The lady brightened even more._

"_You have such a pure heart, and I can see all the love that you can give. I can feel your loneliness and your yearning for another to share with. I can sense the strong bond between you and the world."_

"_What does that mean?" The girl asked, confused. Never had she heard a grownup talk that was, about potential and connections._

"_It is as I said. You can offer something to the world that no one else could, no one that I've found at least." The lady continued, sitting next to the little girl. "I have been searching for many years for someone quite like you. Someone who has broken, but still pure of heart. Someone who wants more out of life, and I've found that in you. Tell me, were you looking for someone?"_

"_Well, no one I know is around here, I was just running." The little girl answered._

"_Yet you found yourself in a place like this. A place no one else could find." The lady said._

"_What do you mean? It's just the woods." The girl replied, wiping her eyes with her hands._

"_But this place is special." The lady said, standing up. She held her hand out to the girl. "Would you like me to show you?" The girl looked at the woman. It wasn't like she could do anything else. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but she was so kind and caring that the little girl couldn't help but reach out and take her hand. The land helped her up and lead her through the forest, still holding her hand._

_Soon they reached a clearing. The clearing was covered in grass that got shorter the closer you got to the middle. Flowers dotted the area around it, freckling the field with different colors. The little girl looked around in wonder. It looked like a fairy tail to her._

"_Is this it?" The girl asked, looking up at the lady._

"_Yes." The lady replied, smiling down at the girl._

"_Why is it special?" The girl asked with curiosity._

"_It's the purest place that exists. You'll never find more beautifully pure music as you do here." The lady explained._

"_What do you mean, music?" The little girl asked._

"_Well, lets see. Everything has music. The earth, the trees, the wind, even the animals have their own music."_

"_Thats confusing." The girl said, causing the lady to laugh._

"_I'm sure you'll understand it quickly. Now, this field is beautiful, but when you see what I see, you'll understand what I mean."_

"_How will I see what you see?" The girl asked._

"_It's easy. Open your heart, look with your hearing and listen with your eyes."_

"_How do I know I'm doing it?"_

"_Trust me, you'll know. The world will change and everything will swerl with light, even the darkest of allys."_

-Back to the plot.-

"Natsuki!" Jackie woak with a start, confused. What had happened? She looked around and spotted Syo, glaring at Natsuki. "It was you!"

"Oh, now that I think of it," Natsuki smiled. "Something like that may have happened."

"May have?" Syo growled. "It did happen!"

"What happened?" Jackie asked, leaning over to Otoya.

"Werent you listening? Nacchan apparently caused Syo to almost fall off a building when they were kids."

"Oh, that doesn't sound nice." Jackie frowned.

"What happened to you?" Tomo said, pulling Jackie back, speaking english. "You suddenly looked like you were off in another world."

"I don't know, maybe I was hypnotised." Jackie shrugged, not sure.

"Oh well." Tomo sighed. "Just don't do it again, it was kind of creepy how you were standing there, acting awake with your eyes closed, mumbling about-I don't know."

"Sorry." Jackie said.

"What are you talking about?" Otoya asked, not knowing a word the two girls were saying.

"How weird I am." Jackie answered, causing Otoya to angle his head in confusion.

"You're not going to audition?!" Jackie, Syo, Tomo, Ren, Masato, and Otoya all stood outside together, talking when Syo had announced he was not going to audition for The Prince of Fighting movie.

"But I think you got over your fear." Otoya said.

"Thats not it." Syo said. "Look at THIS!" Syo said, holding up the magazine. Tomo read it over, frowning.

"No way!" She said, missing her temples. "The role that their asking for it to be Hyuga-sensei's younger sister."

"Sister?" Jackie said, frowning as well.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't see that." Otoya said.

"It was written so small that no one could see it." Tomo said, crossing her arms.

"Syo-chan~!" Everyone turned their heads to see Natsuki running ver in slowmo, holding a cute dress in his hands. "Don't worry! I have an idea!"

"Please don't tell me..." Syo said, looking at Natsuki in terror. After a few minutes of So struggling while Tomo looked away and Masato covered Jackie's eyes, Syo was dragged into the dress and a wig was placed on his head, making him look like a her.

"Syo-chan, you're so cute~" Natsuki gushed.

"Why the hell am I dressed like this!?" Syo yelled.

"You are really cute!" Jackie smiled. Syo stopped his yelling for a moment, looking at Jackie, a blush covering his face. He quickly shook it off, getting angry again.

"This is so not cool!" He shouted.

"Wow!" They turned their heads to see none other than Hyuga jogging by, stopping to talk to them. "You're just what I had envisioned to be my little sister in my next movie. Whats your name?"

"Syo."

"Well, I hope to see you at the auditions, Shya-chan!" Hyuga said, giving Syo a thumbs up and jogging away. Syo fell to the ground, covered in a cloud of his humiliation.

"Syo? You okay?" Tomo asked, looking at him. Jackie frowned, feeling sorry for her new rebellious friend. She walked over to him and bent down, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Syo shook his head. "Do you need a hug." Syo didn't respond. "Do you want to get out of the dress now?" Syo nodded his head. Jackie helped him up, grabbing his clothes and leading him away.

_**Hey, anyone notice the pocahontas reference? '**_many colors of the wind'? _**Yeah, I know, Jackie's powers seem a little extreme, but trust me, they make it more interesting. Sorry it took so long to update, I really had the other chapters already written out before even posting to story. And, frankly, the lack of reviews and faves kind of discouraged me, but I still want to write this, so I will. Also, I changed things up in the story, with the cable snapping thing because I really don't like the reason why Syo fell in love with Haruka in the anime and since Jackie has these amazing powers, why not use them more?**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh? Jackie-chan? Are you going somewhere?" Otoya asked, looking at the brunet, who was carrying her red satchel over her shoulder, putting a wad of cash in it. They were sitting in the lunch room, lunch just starting.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am." Jackie answered, smiling lightly, standing up.

"E-eh?! W-why?" Otoya asked, standing up as well.

"Well, a couple weeks from now is casual day, but I have no real clothes, so SHINING lent me some money and allowed me to go into the city to buy some clothes." Jackie answered.

"By yourself?" Otoya asked. Jackie looked at him, slightly confused.

"...I'm worried." Jackie jumped, and looked to her right, discovering Masato, who had been reading so quietly no one noticed his arrival.

"Why?" Jackie asked, recovering from her earlier shock.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?" Otoya asked.

"Hu? Yeah, of course." Jackie replied, frowning slightly. Did they think that little of her?

"I would go," Tomo said. "But I wasn't given permission to go with her. The Principal said, 'NO, NO, NO, NOOO! Miss Jacqueline can take care of herself. Now, to class!'" Tomo said, lowering her voice to try to sound like SHINING.

"Wait, Jacqueline?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah, thats my full name." Jackie confirmed.

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell us before?!" Otoya asked.

"I don't like people calling me by my full name, thats all." Jackie shrugged, zipping up the pink jacket that Tomo had lent her.

"That better not get teared, it's designer." Tomo warned, causing Jackie to gulp.

"H-hai!" She sighed. "I'll be going now." Jackie said, turning around, only to bump into someone. She rubbed her head and felt her chin being lifted up. She ended up peering into blue-gray eyes.

"Hello, Little Lamb." Ren winked, giving his same old line of English.

"Hello, Ren." She greeted respectfully.

"Where is My Lady going in such a hurry?" Ren probed.

"Just shopping, thats all." She answered sweetly, trying to get past him, but the playboy was very persistent.

"By yourself? Now, thats much too dangerous. Perhaps I shall accompany you." Ren allured, suggestively.

"I can go by myself." She said, trying to get past him once more. He nearly gave another remark when he was roughly pulled by the color, choking him. Turning around, Jackie saw Masato, who had abandoned his book in order to pursue his favorite and second favorite pastimes: Protecting Jackie and scolding Ren Jinguji.

"Thats enough. And here I thought you were good with women. If you were, you'd see she wants to go alone." Masato said calmly, staring into Ren's eyes, causing him to glare back.

"H-hey, please calm down guys!" Jackie stammered, catching their attention. "I appreciate the concern, but I think I can do this! The stores' route is pretty much straight from here, and SHINING gave me a map. I'll be fine, you'll see!" Jackie said as she rushed away, nearly bumping into a trashcan, causing the boys to worry more. She waved them off and headed down the hall, turning and waving one last time in the doorway before moving out of sight.

She walked down the hallway, humming to Otoya's song she wrote, Brand New Melody. Turning a corner in the beautifully made hallway, she bumped into something. Looking up, she spotted blue, messy hair. Tokiya stood in front of her, a slightly annoyed look on his face, but then again, when isn't it there.

"Tokiya! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jackie apologized, bowing slightly. Tokiya didn't respond right away, looking her up and down before his eyes locked on her bag.

"Your going out." Tokiya stated, his face and voice voided of emotion.

"Hu? Oh, yeah, I am!" Jackie smiled. Tokiya stood still for a few seconds before walking past her, saying:

"Don't get lost."

"Why does everyone think I'll get lost. The music strips in this school light up the entire night." Jackie muttered. She decided to peer at him with golden eyes, looking at him bright blue music. She shrugged and headed off.

"And done." Jackie said, heading out of the store, a bag of goodies. "And I got a free pen!" Humming she decided to wander for a little. She walked around the busy streets that buzzed with excitement.

Jackie looked around with her unusual golden eyes. One of the best places to look for music was in a city, where there were millions of pieces. The only problem was they were quantity, not quality. Music in cities were not the best with all the crime and pollution darkening them. It was hard to find something pure in such an impure place.

Sighing, Jackie continued to look. She wasn't about to give up this opportunity. She randomly grabbed a few, not bothering to look at them, putting them into a small black box.

Looking around, she only spotted simple, pore, and darkened music. Sighing, she looked once more, hoping to find something better as she randomly grabbed some. Then, suddenly, a piece of strangely bright music caught her eyes. She headed towards it, trying to look natural. Walking towards the music, she spotted a familiar face with golden curls and green eyes.

"Natsuki-kun?" She mumbled, walking towards him. She noticed that his music was a little less bright than normal and that it had dark strands coming out of it, like it was falling apart. Losing her music sight, she wondered why she hadn't seen him in class.

He was buried deep in what he was writing, music by the look of it. His eyebrows were bunched up, concentrating and his eyes were surprisingly serious, not what she expected from the goofy, childish idol-to-be. She walked over to him, making sure not to sneak up on him.

She stood by him, catching his attention. He looked at her coldly for a second before looking down at his paper again, ignoring her

"Umm..." She said quietly.

"Go away." He said harshly, causing her to frown. She stood there, soaking in his harsh words. He had never been mean to her, he had such a fluffy attitude. All around good guy, Natsuki. Getting annoyed at her stillness, he squeezed the pen he was holding, snapping it in two. He looked up at her with an icy cold glare

Slightly frightened by this, she desperately dug through her bag, grabbing the free pen she had acquired at the store, handing it to him. "H-here, you can have it to replace that one." She stammered, trying to smile nicely for him. He glared at her for a couple seconds before yanking the pen from her and beginning to compose once more. She sighed in relief.

Calming down, and getting her nerve back, she sat down next to him. She pulled out some composing sheets of paper. She pulled her red satchel up onto her lap taking out the black box. She opened it, seeing it was empty, with nothing inside. She then began looking with golden eyes. The once empty box now had files in it, nothing blurry. She roamed through the files, picking one out that had the new music in it.

She opened it, the music shrunken and sitting inside neatly. She went through them, looking at all of them closely. _Boring, bad, terrible, strange (not in a good way), pore, repeat, oh... no. _There was no good music in the city. Before she knew it, she had emptied out the new folder, causing it to disappear.

She went through some of the other folders. _Animals, Nature, People, Objects, Friends._ Looking at the labels, she pulled out the _friends_ folder. She opened it, looking at the music. It was good, but she suddenly lost the need for them.

"What are you doing?" Jackie turned her head to see Natsuki leaning over her. She jumped a little, but replied all the same.

"Nothing." She replied sweetly.

"I can see that, you're holding an empty box moving your fingers around in it and then pretending to pull things out. Are you mentally sane?" He asked, eyes squinted. Jackie blinked. Natsuki spoke much rougher now and crueler.

"Satsuki!" A voice shouted, ripping through the air. Jackie and Natsuki looked up, only to see Syo rushing over. He slammed Natsuki's glasses onto his head, making Natsuki shake his head. Natsuki looked up and blinked, clearly confused. He turned his head and spotted her, causing him to smile.

"Jackie-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked in his childish voice. Jackie stared at Natsuki with a confused look, not quite sure how to react. Syo leaned over to Jackie, whispering in her ear.

"I'll explain later." He said.

Syo had dragged Natsuki and Jackie to a small coffee shop, buying Natsuki some ice cream. Natsuki smiled to his ice cream, calling it cute before beginning to eat it with his small spoon.

"Okay," Syo whispered to Jackie. "So, heres the deal. Right now, he's Natsuki. But, when he takes off his glasses, he's Satsuki, but never remembers he was. He has-"

"Multi personality disorder." Jackie cut in, surprising Syo.

"Yeah, how did you..."

"I could, er, see the difference. And putting two and two together..." Jackie said, trying to cover up that the music gave it away.

"Well, he gets really violent as Satsuki. He's sent people to the hospital before. But, he's actually a really good composer."

"Really." Jackie said. "I'd like to talk with him."

"Satsuki doesn't talk." Syo frowned. "He would either attack you, or just leave."

"Too bad." Jackie frowned.

"Jackie-chan." Jackie looked over to Natsuki, who had finished his ice cream and was now smiling at her. "You know, you remind me of Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth? Who's that?" Jackie asked, intrigued.

"Our family dog." Natsuki smiled.

"Aw, cute name." Jackie smiled, hiding her confusion on why she reminded him of her.

"Thank you! You really are like her. You're like a nice sunny spot."

"Aw, you're making me blush." Jackie said, bending her head down and covering her creaks with her hands, giving a goofy smile.

"And your cute!" Natsuki complimented. "You are a very warm person, Jackie-chan."

"I think being nice and kind is important." Jackie smiled. Natsuki smiled as well, picking up a cup of tea that a waiter had brought not long ago, still steaming a little. Natsuki brought it up to his lips, but before he could sip it, the steam fogged up his glasses. He put the cup down and went to remove his glasses. Syo jumped.

"Wait, Natsuki!" Syo said, causing Natsuki to stop. "Let me cool that off for you!" Syo blew on the tea, causing the steam on his glasses to lift.

"Syo-chan, you're such a good friend." Natsuki smiled. Natsuki's nose twitched when Syo's blowing caused his hair to tickle his nose. He began to breath in and out, preparing to sneaze. When he did sneaze, his glasses flew off of his head, causing Syo to panic while Jackie blinked.

Natsuki stood up, lifting his head to reveal a cold glare. Syo jumped, flailing a little. Jackie blinked again, staring at Satsuki.

"Don't whisper in front of me." Satsuki grumbled, preparing to punch to tree next to him.

"Sorry." Jackie suddenly said, causing all movement to stop. Jackie got up and walked in front of Satsuki, causing him to take a step back, ready to defend himself. Jackie smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Satsuki-san." Jackie said, holding out her hand while Syo flailed around, telling her not to. Satsuki stared at her for a minute, confused. Then he frowned, shaking his head.

"You're messed up." He hissed, causing Jackie to frown. Just before she was about to say anything, Syo slipped his glasses on from behind him. The tall blond blinked, looking confused.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"...nothing." Jackie said.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jackie asked, looking around. The three of them were at some concert hall, waiting with a big crowd of people.

"Well, we're here for the piyo-chan show later." Natsuki said, pulling a hat that looked like a baby chick with glasses. "But thats not for another hour. So we're watching a concert until it's time."

"Whose concert?" Jackie asked, looking around.

"HAYATO's." Natsuki said.

"Apparently he's Tokiya's twin brother." Syo said.

"Really? Is he famous?" Jackie asked with interest.

"He's more of a comedy idol, but he does some music." Syo said. Jackie looked at the stage, anticipating the concert. Knowing that Tokiya was in the S class, his twin brother had to be remarkable as well. Suddenly the lights dimmed on he outdoors stadium and the crowd of mostly girls quieted down. The screen on stage lit up and a voice rippled through the air.

"Ohayou!" A goofy voice said, causing the crowd to scream. "Hows everyone doing today~nah?" A boy with blue hair and blue eyes who looked just like Tokiya stepped out onto stage with a big, goofy smile, acting silly.

"THATS Tokiya's brother?" Jackie asked, eyes wide. "But he...what? What's will that-that goofy stuff? It's creepy, because he looks like Tokiya." Jackie freaked, grabbing Syo's sleeve.

"Yeah, it's hard to see that those two are cut from the same cloth." Syo agreed.

"I don't like this. I'm scared." Jackie said, scrunching herself up small and getting close to Syo, causing him to blush.

"Are you ready?!" Hayato said, beginning to sing. He had a nice clear voice, smooth as silk. Jackie, unable to control herself, changed from blue eyes to gold ones and looked at the blue haired idol. Looking closely as the music swimming around him, she found it strangely familiar, like she had seen it before, not that long ago. She thought hard, trying to pull up a name with the music he had. It was bright blue, like his brother's.

Jackie's eyes widened and she looked up at Hayato, releasing something. He had the same music around him as his brother did, earlier that morning when she had bumped into him. Jackie knew that music was uneak. No matter how similar two people were, they never had the same music. Even twins. Hayato was Tokiya, she was sure of it. But just thinking about that caused her face to scrunch up in an unpleasant way. Thinking that it WAS Tokiya that was acting like that made her really uncomfortable.

"Jackie-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

"Is there any proof that they are twins? A picture or something?" Jackie asked.

"No, I've never seen any." Natsuki blinked.

"But the proof is right on stage." Syo pointed out.

"I'm surprised." Jackie said, causing Natsuki to listen closely. "I would have expected an idol to put more heart into their music." Natsuki looked up at the stage, agreeing silently. Jackie watched the stage as Hayato performed, watching him dance around on stage. As he moved to finish up the song, he spun around in a circle, but something happened. Suddenly, the mic he was holding flew out of his hand. He stopped and the crowd went quiet. The sound of the mic hitting the ground rippled through the air. The crowd whispered among himself as Hayato stood on the stage, staring at where the mic was laying.

The sound of rumbling lifted into the air and storm clouds rolled in, making the stage dark. Soon, the crowd started crying out to Hayato, asking if he was okay, worried by his lack of movement. The people behind stage had gathered by the edge of the curtain, trying to get Hayato to continue.

Jackie stood on the crowd, blank face. She was feeling many things at the time; upset, worried, confused, disappointed, and even a little angry. She was upset that he didn't ignore the mistake and kept going. She was worried that he didn't move for a while. She was confused why Tokiya would go to Saotome Academy when he was Hayato. She was disappointed in the way he acted, being all goofy. But most of all, she was angry. How dare he lie to everyone. How dare he act like someone he wasn't.

Suddenly a flash lit up the sky and a loud shattering noise followed. Looking up, Jackie discovered that the dark clouds that had rolled in had began to create lightning and that one of the lights in the stadium had been struck. The crowd roared in panic and the people in the stadium began to scramble. Jackie and the boys were separated, the brunet composer being pushed into the crowd. She slipped through the crowd and managed to find her feet.

Looking around for Syo and Natsuki, she heard a yell. The crowd thinned out and in the middle of the area was Natsuki, his Piyo-chan hat on the ground and his glasses resting a few feet from him. Syo stood a few feet from the curly blond, staring in horror at his friend.

Natsuki, now Satsuki, ran over to the stage. The security tried to stop him, but he flicked them away like flies. Satsuki jumped on stage and walked over to Hayato.

"HAYATO!" Satsuki cried. Hayato looked at Satsuki, blank faced. "Why does your music have no heart?!" He cried, surprising him. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Hayato stared at him, looking just like Tokiya. "Hayato?" The drummer said, not sure what to do."

"Do it." Hayato instructed. The band looked surprised, but complied with his orders.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Syo were a little freaked.

"What are we going to do?" Syo said, holding Natsuki's glasses, one of the lenses broken off and shattered.

"I know that this is a bad thing." Jackie said. "But to be entirely honest, I wanna hear him sing."

"Jackie!" Syo yelled. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know, I'll see what I can do." Jackie sighed, taking the broken glasses from Syo and walking towards the stage.

"There broken, what can you do!?" Syo asked. Jackie ignored him, walking to the stage. What was left of the stage crew was getting up and attempted to stop her, but she simply looked at their music and pushed certain notes on it, rendering them unconscious.

"Gotta love my abilities." Jackie smiled. She walked backstage and to the edge of the stage. She listened to him sing, slowly making her way onto stage, taking her time. Not being able to see properly, she switched back to normal sight. Down where the crowd use to be she could see Syo, giving her 'what the hell!' and 'why are you taking you time!?' looks. Jackie shrugged to him. Looking around, she found that the camera that had been filming the show was filming Satsuki singing.

Jackie made her way over to him but as the song ended, he turned towards her, glaring. She stopped, realizing that in the long time she had taken to get up there, she still had no plan. So she did the only thing she could think of: She winged it.

"Nice weather were having." She said, causing his to give her a baffled look. After all, most likely no one had ever talked to him when he glared. She could see from his eyes that he was slightly intrigued by her. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Jackie didn't expect that and let out a squeak of panic when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her against his body. He smirked at her, enjoying her surprise.

"Your interesting." He growled, pulling her chin up towards him. His eyes darkened for a second, as if remembering something, but shook it off and bent into her. Jackie was definitely scared now. Was he going to kiss her? No one had ever wanted to kiss her before!

Suddenly, against her control, her vision went back to music seeing. Since she was so close to him, she was inside of his music and could see it from the inside. Surprisingly, it was not his music that she saw, but Natsuki's. _It must flip around when he changes personalities._ For some reason this comforted her, knowing that Natsuki was still on the inside, still unchanged.

Satsuki picked up on the change of mood and stopped. "You're not afraid?" He questioned.

"No." Jackie answered truthfully. "Because I can still feel Natsuki in you." She said, causing him to flinch. "I can hear him."

Before Satsuki could respond, a flash of movement shown behind him and something yellow was placed on his head. Jackie, looking through normal eyes again, realised it was Natsuki's Piyo-chan hat that had sunglasses on it, but now the glasses were pulled down, covering his eyes. He blinked and pulled back, confused.

"Jackie-chan, what are we doing up here?" Natsuki asked, back to his normal self. "Syo-chan, you look tired." Natsuki said, turning around to see Syo bent over. Syo looked up at him and then got very annoyed.

"Were going!" Syo said, grabbing Natsuki.

"Eh? Syo-chan?"

"Now!" Syo yelled. "Jackie, come on."

"Oh, hai!" Jackie said, walking after them. As she moved, she spotted Hayato in the corner, by the stairs. Jackie walked over to him, looked him in the eyes, and asked, "Are you Tokiya?" She asked. He looked slightly surprised, but composed himself.

"No, he's my brother." He replied, looking away.

"Don't lie." Jackie glared. He looked back at her, surprised at her change in mood. She walked past him, walking after Natsuki and Syo. As she walked, she looked at Natsuki's glasses in her hand. She closed her eyes and opened up her golden eyes, looking at their music. It had been cut in half, the other shards of the music flying around the tar floored stadium.

Jackie concentrated on them and her fingernails began to glow. The shards of music came towards her and were followed by the shards of glass. The music came together, fixing itself and the glass followed, making the glasses look brand new. Jackie caught up to the boys and taped Natsuki's shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. Jackie handed him the glasses, causing Natsuki to smile wider.

"Oh, thank you. I was wondering where they went." Natsuki said, slipping them over his face.

"Wait, I thought they were broken." Syo said.

"I guess not." Jackie said, looking at the sky, still covered in dark clouds. "Everything seems to like to make me happy." Jackie smiled as the sun suddenly came out and began to fill the area with light.

Natsuki and Syo stared at Jackie in wonder. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Jackie.

Jackie had a few rules she always promised that she would never forget. She wouldn't tell anyone of her powers. But she ended up telling Tomo all about them. She wasn't supposed to show anyone what she saw. But she ended up showing Otoya a bit. She couldn't let anyone see her when she was on the edge of blacking out. But Syo had seen her when he was in the tree. She was never to use her powers in front of anyone. But she had done that very often. No one was to see the change in her eyes, not the darkening blue and not the gold. But they had seen it multiple times. And, most importantly, she was not to make anyone suspicious that she had these abilities. But, right now, Natsuki and Syo watched her closely, knowing that she had something she was keeping to herself. Something she didn't want anyone to know.

And all this happened because she did the one thing she promised never to do again, no matter how much she wanted to. She decided to trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie was walking through the hallways alone. It was the weekend, so there was no school. The students could go out or hang around if they wanted to. Jackie had decided to go for a walk around the school. Tomo had asked to go with her, worried, but she insisted that she wanted to be alone. Tomo was right to be worried. She had been doing this for a weak.

Ever since the incident at Hayato's concert, she had suddenly become distant. She didn't talk too much, she disappeared at night, she slipped away at lunch, and she had even skipped a few classes here and there. All the boy were worried. They tried to stick by her, but she always found a way to get away. She was something she had been for 8 years: She had become a hollow shell.

She never smiled, unless she was assuring the boys she was okay. She hadn't goofed around or acted childish. Her eyes were dull and she hadn't used her abilities for a while. Her feet dragged on the ground as she moved. The way she moved would make you cry, but she didn't mind. It wasn't like she had never done his before, she was use to it.

After the concert she had realized that she had begun to trust people again, and that scared her. And fear was not a nice feeling.

As Jackie walked through the halls, she heard the clicking of heels ahead of her. She looked up to see her teacher, Ringo. Jackie stopped walking as her cross dressing teacher stopped in front of her.

"Ringo-sensei." Jackie whispered.

"Jack-chan, what happened?" Ringo asked, bending down to her. "You stopped showing up for class, thats not like you! And now look at you, down in the dumps like that." He frowned.

"I'm sorry for missing class. Excuse me." Jackie said, attempting to walk past him. Ringo moved quickly, getting in front of his student, stopping her.

"Jack-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"Tell me, you know you can trust me." Jackie visibly flinched at the mention of trust. Ringo didn't miss her movement, narrowing his eyes. "So, it's trust issue. Well, tell me." Ringo said, putting his hands on his hips. Jackie looked away from him, causing him to sigh. "Tell me, I won't gossip." Jackie looked at her teacher and sighed.

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Alright." Riingo said, sighing. "If you don't tell me, I'll give you detention." Jackie's eyes widened and she turned to Ringo with an accusing glare.

"But thats not fare!" Jackie cried.

"Life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean you can go around moping about it." Ringo said. Jackie looked away, upset. She wasn't comfortable talking about it, but she was being forced into a corner. She sighed, leaning on the wall.

"You know trust is a complicated thing. You trust someone, they trust you back, right? Well, there are those times you trust but the person you trust betrays you and that makes it hard to trust again."

"So, this is an issue from the past." Ringo whispered.

"Then you say that you won't trust again, but over time you can't help but do it again. And when you realize that..." She said.

"Well, there's nothing I can tell you." Ringo said, turning around, causing Jackie to turn to him. "Trusting is a hard thing to do, but you can't live life on your own. Any job requires communication and trust, and it's only natural to want to trust." Ringo said, beginning to walk away. "I suggest you look at what you're doing and who you're trusting and decide whether or not they will hurt you. And you know," Ringo said, turning to Jackie. "Those boys and Tomo-chan, they definitely care."

Jackie watched as the peppy teacher walked away, leaving her alone to think. "They don't mean harm." Jackie whispered to herself. "But she never meant any either..."

Jackie walked down the hall alone, heading to the room. She had been thinking it over and felt bad about making her friends worry. _Friends..._

The rhythm of clicking heels sounded on the floors in front of her. Jackie looked up to see Tokiya, turning into the hall she was walking down, walking away from her.

"Tokiya." She called. He stopped and turned around to her. Jackie walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. They looked at each other for a minute, neither saying anything, both blank faced.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked.

"Your HAYATO." Jackie said.

"Why do you say so?"

"Your exactly alike."

"We look the same, act different. Were not alike." Tokiya said, turning away. He began walking, but stopped at Jackie's remark.

"I didn't mean personality." She said, catching his attention. She began walking towards him. "You both have the same voice...and the same fault." Jackie passed him, but kept walking.

"And what is that?" Tokiya asked. Jackie stopped. She didn't turn to him, simply pointed at his heart, earning her a surprised noise. Jackie kept walking, leaving him behind her.

Jackie was playing with her peas, looking off into space, having her dinner after class, which she finally agreed to go to again. _What's with Tokiya? He seemed so out of it since the concert. And he's always so cold, why not lighten up a bit?_

"Jackie-chan!" Tomo called, causing her to bounce.

"Hu, what?"

"Come on, I've been talking to you for ten minutes. For the last week you've been really depressing, but now you're just not here at all." Tomo sighed. "And those are for eating, they don't have any buried treasure in them."

"Yeah, sorry." Jackie said, scooping some into her mouth.

"Your getting really concerning." Tomo frowned.

"Maybe she's depressed." Otoya whispered to Natsuki, who nodded.

"Maybe I should show her my Piyo-chan collection, to brighten her up." Natsuki suggested. Jackie heard this, her lip curling up ever so slightly.

"There you go!" Tomo said, clearly seeing the secret smile. "Now, why don't we go back to the room?"

"You go on ahead, I'm not done yet." Jackie said. Tomo shrugged and walked off. As the boys cleared out, Jackie fell back into her dream world. She stood up, absentmindedly walking back to her room. As she walked, she rounded a corner and nearly bumped into someone, narrowly dodging them. Looking up, she saw Tokiya. He looked a little surprised by her appearance, but not at all happy about it.

"It's you." He said.

"You look more down than usual. Care to explain?" Jackie asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you."

"So?" Jackie asked.

"Please stop interfering." Tokiya said, walking past her. "It's bothersome." Jackie stared after him, frowning at his attitude. Why did he act like that?

"Ah, it's nice to relax." Tomo said, stretching out on her bed.

"Yeah..." Jackie agreed, laying under the covers, looking at the ceiling. Tomo turned to her, staring.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Tokiya?" Tomo asked.

"No." Jackie said, turning to Tomo. "What happened?"

"He was kicked out of the S-class." Jackie bolted up, staring wide eyed at Tomo.

"Really?" She asked, not sure she had heard her friend right.

"Yeah, so he's being moved down to our class." Tomo said. Jackie looked at Tomo for a little before looking out the window. _So thats why he looked so down before. He had been kicked out of the S-class and put into the A-class._ Jackie frowned. She would be upset if that happened to her. She watched as the rain hit the window. It wasn't hard rain, but it would be pretty bad to get stuck in.

As she looked out the window, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking closer, she discovered a familiar blue haired boy that was the cause of the current commotion. Tokiya was walking down the path, an umbrella held over his head. Jackie watched as he walked, his head held lower than normal.

Jackie got off her bed, causing Tomo to look up at her, surprised. Jackie continued to surprise her roommate by suddenly running out of the room, leaving Tomo to call out for Jackie.

Jackie walked out of the building, letting the rain soak through the uniform she had forgotten to take off. She ran down the path Tokiya had taken earlier. She tried to follow his muddy footprints into the woods the best she could, but they were mostly washed away by now.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and opened them again, revealing golden orbs that she hadn't used in a while. She looked around for Tokiya's purplish music. Unable to see much, because of the rain, she took the music of the rain that was flowing around everywhere and pulling it out of place, throwing it as far as she could, causing the rain to stop.

"And they say you can't control the weather." She smirked, looking around. Sadly, rain had a tendency to cover other music strips, making it hard to find music after or during a storm. "Great, the only thing that would help me to find him now was if he started singing, since someone's music likes to spread when they sing." Jackie frowned, looking down at her feet. There was no way he was just going to start singing after a rain storm in the middle of the woods!

Suddenly a voice rose into the air, like a breath of fresh air. Jackie looked up just in time to see a familiar strip of purplish music to flow through the forest.

"Well I'll be..." Jackie said, amazed at her luck. Although, she still questioned his reason for singing in the forest after a rain storm. She rushed along side of his music, following it to a clearing by a lake. She had been her a few times before, once to write some of Otoya's music down, where she met Cecil. She had also been going down there recently while skipping class.

She spotted Tokiya standing by there lake, singing to nothing in particular. The clouds almost seemed to part to shine light down to him, the moon's glow coming down to him like a spotlight. It streamed down, showing a beautiful spectacle of light. His voice echoed through the misty air and he sang without care, his eyes closed, thinking about nothing but what he was singing. Jackie watched him in amazement. She had understood before that his songs lacked emotion, but, the way he was singing, she could see how much he loved music.

She smiled, liking the way he was coming together. She could tell, from his voice and from his music, he was a nice guy, just a little distant.

_Remind you of someone?_ The question rang in her head. Were Tokiya and her really so similar? Wanting to push people away yet still kind?

Tokiya's music returned to him, becoming smaller again and spinning around him. He stopped singing, the night becoming quiet again. Jackie stared at him, taking a step towards the blue haired boy. A twig snapped under her foot, causing Tokiya to turn around. They held eye contact for a moment, neither saying anything. Finally, Tokiya looked away.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I heard you are being transferred to the A-class." Jackie bluntly said, causing Tokiya to frown. "Also," Jackie said, walking towards him. "You still haven't answered me. You are Hayato, are you not?"

"And if I said that I wasn't?"

"Do you really want to keep lying?" Tokiya looked at her, still strain faced. "I'm not asking you to tell the world, I just want to know why someone who's already famous is trying to debut again."

"Why do you care?"

"Why would you?" Jackie asked, causing Tokiya to glare. "Why would someone famous care so much about starting again that he would lie?"

"I have my reasons." Tokiya said, turning away.

"And what are they?!" Jackie demanded, raising her voice for the first time, causing Tokiya to look up in surprise. His eyes shined with untold emotion and frustration and he gritted his teeth.

"I just want to sing." He whispered, looking away. "But theres no point. Apparently my songs lack heart."

"That song you just sang sure didn't." Jackie pointed out.

"Thats only because it's Hayato's song, it's his song." Tokiya said, smiling in a heartbreaking way.

"Funny." Jackie said, catching his attention. "I don't seem to see him..."

"What are you talking about?" Tokiya questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't see Hayato." Jackie smiled. "I don't see him singing. I see you singing, and your heart shining, but I didn't see him." Jackie said, causing Tokiya to look away from her. "So, doesn't that mean..."

"Thats enough." Tokiya said, causing Jackie to stop in surprise. "I can't stand listening to you talk as if you know how I feel, that it's that easy to fix." Tokiya walked past her, leaving her standing there. She turned around and watched as he slowly walked away. His figure grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared from her sight. She continued to stare after him even after he disappeared.

She turned her head to the lake. She looked out across the blue waters that sat still. She walked towards the lake, looking out over it.

"He's right, I don't know how he feels." She said, smiling a little. Chuckling, she continued to speak aloud. "I don't know how he feels. But, I do know what it feels like to be powerless to fix anything. Isn't that right, Miss Muse?" Jackie laughed, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You're the reason I learned how to be happy... and how it's felt to have that happiness taken away from you."

Jackie walked down the hallway alone, heading to class for homeroom. She couldn't help but think about Tokiya. Today he was going to be in her class. She frowned at the thought of that. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, which was loose from her usual ponytail. Today was casual day, so she wasn't wearing her uniform.

Jackie opened up the door of the A-class and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She looked around the classroom at all the students wearing their own cloths. Spotting her friends, she walked over to them.

"Ohiyo." Jackie smiled lightly.

"Ohiy-..." Tomo turned around to greet her roommate, only to stop mid greeting, staring at Jackie's cloths. Tomo was wearing a designer shirt. It was yellow with orange fringes. The back was open, tied together with black strings and she had purple pants on and yellow heels. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Jackie was dressed in long, worn out jeans, gray in color. She was also wearing a loose, red shirt and black sneakers. Her hair was down, brown locks cascading far past her shoulders, naturally curling a little, music note shaped clips of different colors tangled in them. "It's nothing."

"The principal gave you a huge amount of money and thats what you spend it on?" Tomo asked, sighing. "What kind of girl are you?"

"An alien." Jackie said, causing Tomo to raise one of her eyebrows. "I am an alien, from America. I'm not a legal citizen here." Jackie shrugged sitting down.

"I guess..."

"You look better today." Otoya smiled. He was dressed in a red shirt with black cuffs and a guitar printed on it with some Japanese text written beside it along with black pants and shoes.

"I suppose." Jackie shrugged, feeling much more comfortable in her normal attire.

"Jackie-chan's happy!" Natsuki smiled, throwing his hands up. He was wearing a blue hoodie over his green shirt and he had on gray pants. Masato stood behind Natsuki, dressed in a brown jacket over his dark blue shirt and long, black pants.

Suddenly, the class fell silent and the door opened. Tokiya Ichinose walked into the class, sitting down. He was dressed in his school uniform, a white shirt with a blue tie and greenish blue pants. He ignored the whispers and stares, digging his nose into his studies. The others in the class began to whisper about him, glancing at him every once in a while.

"Wow, he's already become the talk of the school." Tomo said, leaning on her desk.

"Ohiyo, mina!" Ringo said, walking into the room, clapping his hands. He was dressed in a red dress that showed the tops of his arms with a black belt around his waist, tied together with a silver circle clip. "Everyone settle down, in your seats! I have an important announcement!" The class took their seats, all eyes going onto the cross dressing teacher.

He looked at Jackie, smiling at her, glad that she had come. She smiled back, also glad she had returned to her classes.

"Alright, it's that time of year! It's time for our summer trip!" Ringo said excitedly. The class erupted with whispers about the trip. "Quiet down, class. Now, the trip will be on a private island to the south!"

"This is great!" Otoya smiled. "I can't wait to go to the beach!"

"However." Ringo said, slamming his hands onto the table. "Right after the trip, you'll need to grab yourself a partner, because we will be having our graduation auditions! You'll need to start thinking about who to partner with. You may have already chosen your partner, but, keep in mind, you don't have to pick someone from this class. You can have a partner from the S-class or B-class. But, if you don't have a partner picked out, use this trip as a chance to choose one." Ringo smiled. "Good luck!"

The class chimed together and began to talk among themselves. Jackie turned to Tokiya who was sitting in the corner by himself, not talking to anyone. Jackie watched him for a minute before turning away.

"A trip to an island, hu? Sounds fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie stepped on the ground, breathing in the fresh air. They had made it to Shining's private beach. The sun in the middle of the sky and the sound of the waves made you want to sing. She looked around with her dark blue eyes, smiling at the sight of a beach. She hadn't been to a beach for years, she forgot how much she loved it there.

"Hurry up, Jackie! You're the last one off!" Tomo complained, dragging her roommate with her.

"Hey, careful, that hurts." Jackie complained.

"Well at least you're out of those baggy cloths." Tomo sighed, letting go of her small wrists. After Jackie had spent an entire day shopping for boy's clothes for casual day, Tomo went out and bought her a whole thing of feminine clothes, throwing Jackie's loose cloths out and forcing the clothes she bought on her. Tomo even had her do a little fashion show, trying to figure out what looked good on her.

Right now, Jackie was dressed in a white sundress with pink frillys on the bottom and a yellow sunhat.

"How can you wear this stuff, I feel exposed and like a human umbrella." Jackie said, picking at her dress and big, floppy sun hat.

"Too bad." Tomo said. "Now come on, the teachers are talking." Tomo said, dragging Jackie along.

"...So have fun and don't forget to choose a partner." Ringo instructed, finishing their speech.

"Aw man, we missed it." Tomo sighed. The people around them were talking to each other, picking partners and even telling friends who their choosing. "Well, it doesn't matter, since I've already chosen who I'm partnering with!"

"You already chose?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah! I worked with him last time. He's a little small and shy, but his music is perfect for me! Yajima-kun!" Tomo said.

"Good thing you got a partner already." Jackie smiled, happy for her friend.

"What about you?" Tomo asked. "Have you chosen your partner yet?" Jackie jumped. She was hoping her friend would be to focused on her partner to ask Jackie if she had chosen, but her roommate always knew just what to ask, whether it is something you want to tell her or something you hope she doesn't ask.

"I haven't chosen any one yet." Jackie said, looking a little sad.

"Well you should choose soon, or you'll be left with only the bad ones." Tomo warned, wagging her finger in front of Jackie face.

"I know, I know Tomo-chan, I'm thinking about it!" Jackie said, patting Tomo's hand down. Tomo sighed, but smiled again.

"I'm going to go make a meeting time with Yajima-kun, so see you later!" Tomo said, rushing off to her friend. Jackie smiled after her. She loved the way her friend was so peppy and good spirited. And, although at your first glance at her personality you'd think she wasn't too smart but surprisingly wasn't stupid, she knew exactly when a situation is going a wrong way.

Jackie spotted something move beside her, stepping out of her daydream. She turned to see Tokiya standing next to her, looking at a pamphlet for the island. She watched him, looking at his cold, blue eyes. She couldn't help but remember how coldly he treated her before, how he refused her help.

Almost sensing her stare, Tokiya turned, surprised to see her there. They locked gazes for a moment before Jackie looked away, ignoring him. She could feel his stare still on her a while longer before his feet took him away from her. She looked after him, watching as Otoya rushed over to Tokiya to talk excitedly, only to get a cold shoulder, but not stopping in his attempts to bother his room mate.

Suddenly the sound of drums flew through the air. Jackie looked around, confused until something flew right in front of her. Jackie jumped back, only to discover that Shining Saotome had jumped right in front of her. He had some crazy hat on that looked like a turkey. He was dressed in some robes, which covered one shoulder and came down to form pants. Over that he had a thick, furry cape. Most importantly, he was holding a large stick with fire on both sides, spinning it around.

"Welcome, students, to the island of the Muse, the goddess of music!" Shining said. "The very presence of the island will bring inspiration to those who want it!" Shining said, spinning in a circle, the fire going all over the place. "Feel the music course through your veins and rattle your soul! Feel it in the air, water, and ground!" Then he rushed over to Ringo, holding one of his arms up in victory, Ringo's stylish sunglasses coming off. "Enjoy!" Then, Shining threw off his hat and cape, running over to the water in only a tarp and jumping into the water, leaving all the students to gawk at him.

"Well that was..." Jackie said, not quite sure how to end the sentence. She sighed, shaking her head. He was absolutely crazy, but definitely fun to be around.

"Jackie!" Tomo called from across the beach, on the porch of a small hut. "Come on, this is our hut!" She called. Jackie smiled.

"Coming!" Jackie called back, grabbing her suitcase and beginning to drag it across the sand when she brushed up against something. She stopped and pulled away from it, turning to see Tokiya. They held eye contact for a moment until Jackie closed her eyes and opened them again, smiling widely at him. He looked a little surprised, but shook it off, staring at her. She kept walking, leaving Tokiya to stare at her, rushing over to Tomo with her bag. Tomo opened the door for her, letting Jackie into the room.

It was small, but spacious. It had a light pinkish color to it. There were two beds with red sheets and three fluffy, white pillows. They had a small, brown desk between them and two more desks beside them with chairs. Across from them, on the other wall, were three doors, one that lead to the bathroom and two that were closets. A white rug was laid out under them and the bathroom's floors were covered in white tiles with ocean blue walls, little pictures of sea animals covering the walls. On the other side of the room, there was a porch with a scream and glass door pulled open, letting the wind blow the light pink blinds.

"Nice room." Jackie said approvingly.

"I know, right?" Tomo agreed, walking over to her purple suitcase on the bed closest to the door, leaving the other one for Jackie. Jackie pulled her red suitcase onto the bed. "I like the bathroom, especially the cute little seals on the rocks~" Tomo smiled.

"Aw~" Jackie smiled. Tomo looked up from her suitcase, staring at Jackie with a smile. Jackie looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm glad you look happier now." Tomo smiled.

"I decided I was overreacting about something stupid before." Jackie smiled, glad she was back to being friends with everyone again.

"Okay, you're in good spirits, so I'm going off to meet Yajima-kun! See you later!" Tomo said, rushing out of the room. Jackie laid down on her bed, looking at the sealing. She laid on the bed for a good ten minutes, enjoying the smells in the air and the sound of the waves. Suddenly, she bolted up and rushed onto the back porch, grabbing her red bag and bringing it with her, her black box full of music tucked in it. The porch was made of wood, cut in diagonal stripes. All around it was a fence with a small gates with some stairs leading down to the beach. A wooden table with a hole in the middle of it was set up in the canter with two chairs around it and an umbels laying beside it, to set up in the hole for some sun protection.

She looked out to the beach right behind the hut. They must have had the best room in the island! Jackie walked down the wooden stairs that creaked with every step, walking down to the beach, standing by the ocean. She dropped her bag and pulled her white dress off, revealing her blue bikini swimsuit Tomo had forced her to have. Jackie never liked bikinis, not when she wore them, and not when someone else wore them. They just looked really uncomfortable.

Just as Jackie was stepping into the water, a voice called out her name. Turning around, she spotted Otoya Ittoki, rushing over. He was shirtless and in his red swim trunks with a black line down the sides of them. Jackie felt her face flare up at the sight. She have never been swimming with anyone but her older brother, and he always wore a shirt!

"Jackie-chan!" Otoya said, stopping in front of her, smiling. "Hey, I've been looking for you..." She could see the strain in his eyes not to look anywhere but her face, his cheeks red at the sight of her in a bathing suit.

"Hi, Otoya." She smiled, trying equally hard not to stare at his stomach. "What do you need?"

"I just..." Otoya looked down, staring at his fingers as he twiddled with them. "I wanted to let you know..." Otoya took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out. He looked up with a determined look on his face. He clenched his fist and took a step towards her. "Jackie!" He said, surprising her from the sheer intensity of his action. "I wanted you to know, I really love that song you wrote for me, Brand New Melody! And that I put your name down for my partner, for the graduation auditions."

"Y-You did?" Jackie asked, surprised. She knew that there was no surprise that someone would want to be her partner, because of her abilities, but she never expected that someone to be so determined to partner with her.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know your the only person I want for my partner." Otoya smiled kindly, the fires of determination still in his eyes. "Ever since that first song I've known that you were the only partner for me! We worked really well together and you seem to know just my kind of song." Otoya smiled at her, his eyes shining with emotion. Then, he blushed, taking a step back and breaking eye contact. "I just wanted you to know that. Ch-chow." Otoya said, rushing away. Jackie stared after him, watching his figure disappear from sight. Jackie turned, looking out over the water.

Jackie closed her eyes and opened them again, looking around with shiny, golden eyes. She loved the music that flew around here. It was beautiful beyond belief. There was only clean music, no darkened or sad music. She could even still here Otoya's music ringing through the air. Then again, what would you expect from the island of the muse? _Muse.._The goddess of music rang through her head, causing her to frown.

The principal had said that there was inspiration all around the island for idols and composers and she understood just what he meant. Even without special sight that she only possessed you could hear the music fluttering around you. Jackie smiled, grabbing some of the music and pulling out the black box, putting some music in it. A yellow piece of music flew above her, far out of reach. She lifted her right hand to it, speaking with confidence.

"Music of the sun, come to me." She commanded, causing her fingernails to glow slightly. The yellow music fluttered down to her, obeying her command. She didn't grab it, just coached it into the box. After all, it was the music of the sun. She would get burn marks in the shape of a strip of music if she touched it. She closed the black box, standing up. Just as she had packed up her stuff and put on her white sun dress she heard something. A voice rang gently over the beach, whispering to her. It spoke with a silky voice.

"_Child..."_ It said, 'her' voice almost echoing through the air. Jackie looked up, surprised. She recognized the voice from somewhere...a distant memory... "_Child...come here..."_ It rang, almost insidious, but having a feeling of long lost comfort to it. Jackie almost felt compelled to go to it, but instead shook her head, clearing her vision. And with her music sight gone, so was the voice.

She walked back to the hut, dragging herself up the beach, suddenly feeling weaker. Just as she had reached the stairs she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"No, not now... Not again.." She whispered, gripping the handrail of the stairs. She forced herself up the wooden steps. Tripping and stumbling, she managed to get into the hut and wander into the bathroom. Tomo was right about the seal painted on the bathroom wall, it was really cute.

Suddenly another dizzy spell flashed through her, causing her to grip the counter around the sink as she nearly fell. The counter was colored to look like sand, painted pictures of shells and rocks dotted around on it. She pulled herself up and looked in the mirror. She looked at herself, seeing a faint bit of gray raise out of her shoulder. Her eyes, which were already dark in color when she had gotten to the island were now almost blackish.

"Dam, it's worse than usual." She huffed, a little hard for her to breath. She felt a shock go through her body, causing her to collapse. She pulled herself up with all her energy, her arms and legs shaking. She looked into the mirror and watched as gold color zapped through her eyes, like lightning in the black sky. She was gasping for air, trying to fight it. "I don't want to, not again..." She rasped, coughing harshly. "I should leave, before *Caugh* someone finds me.."

Jackie tried to make her way to the main room, crawling out of the bathroom when she heard something that caused her heart to stop for a second. The sound of a door slamming open filled the hut and a cheerful voice called out to her.

"Jackie, I'm back! Where are you?" Tomo said, looking around the room. Tomo's purple eyes wandered around the room for her friend as she walked in. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear as the sight of Jackie caught her attention. Jackie was half collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. Her eyes looked like death and she was shaking, paler than usual. "Jackie!" She cried, rushing over to her friend. "Oh my god, what's happening?! Are you okay?! I'll get the nurse!" Tomo said, jumping up. But just as she turned to leave, she felt a small hand, a little shaky, grab the back of her shirt. She turned around, looking at Jackie. The brunette shook her head, looking at Tomo sadly.

"Don't.." She rasped. "They can't help..." Tomo kneeled down, holding Jackie's hand and pulling her pained friend close to her.

"Whats going on? What's happening?" Tomo asked, clearly panicked.

"I don't know what it is, but it's normal." Jackie panted, trying to stay awake.

"What do you mean it's normal!?" Tomo yelled, shaking slightly.

"It happens every few months, I'm use to it." Jackie said. "I've had this...probably since I was seven."

"You were seven..." Tomo whispered.

"It's okay. When I was younger it wasn't very painful, but no one knows what it is. Theres nothing wrong with me, the doctors think it's stress."

"Stress does not do this to people!" Tomo cried.

"Yes, you're right, it doesn't." Jackie smiled at Tomo, holding her friend's hand tight. "But my abilities sure do. I don't entirely know why, I've had my abilities since I was three, but it never happened then."

"Wait.." Tomo said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You've been here for almost five months...so..."

"Yeah, it's happened to me once during that time." Jackie admitted.

"But, I didn't see anything, ever!" Tomo cried.

"Almost no one has. It happened around the second month point. That time I disappeared for a while."

"Oh yeah, you disappeared for about a day..." Tomo said, pulling Jackie up and hauling her to her bed. "I wish you had just told me, I could have helped."

"Theres nothing anyone can do, I'll be forever stuck in this pattern. And who knows when or if it will kill me. After all, it's only getting worse and worse every time." Jackie chuckled, laying back on the bed.

"I wish I could do something." Tomo said sadly, staring at Jackie with concern.

"There is one thing you can do." Jackie smiled.

"What? What is it?!" Tomo asked, leaning in close to her.

"You can be my friend." Jackie smiled, surprising Tomo. "I don't think...*Cought*... I've ever-*Cough cough* Had one *Weaze*... It's nice. It makes me happier than I've been in a long time." Jackie smiled, her voice a little horse as a tear rolled down her face. "I haven't had someone care so deeply for me since before _she_ left."

"Who left?" Tomo asked. Jackie was about to answer when she felt another spasm of pain. She gasped, her eyes wide and her pupils shrinking. Her body shook and the world around her darkened. She could hear Tomo's far away yells for her, fear rising in her fading voice. Jackie, falling out of consciousness, let out just a few more words before blacking out:

"_Miss Muse..." _She said. "_She disappeared...when I turned seven._" And just as she was falling unconscious, she saw a face flash in her mind. A woman with golden eyes and long, pink hair, smiling at her kindly. She smiled and fell unconscious.

Tomo's POV

"Jackie!" I yelled as my best friend suddenly spammed, her eyes wide, pupils small and her mouth ripped open in a silent scream of agony. Her stomach seemed to lift of the bed, as if something was trying to come out. She almost looked possessed. "Jackie, stay with me!" I cried, tears haunting my eyes as I felt my heart lurch. I was panicked. Jackie never told me what actually happenes, so who knows what goes on! Was she supposed to fall unconscious, or would that kill her?! Would it kill her not to go unconscious!? What do I do?!

"_Miss Muse.._." I looked at her, tears in my eyes. She spoke once more after that. "_She disappeared...when I turned seven_." _Seven?_ I thought. _Isn't that when she said this started?_ And with that, Jackie's black eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious, her lips curving up for a second before her mouth closed. I reached out to grab her when suddenly, some black fog came out of her hand.

I jumped back in terror as I saw my unconscious friend start emanating this strange, black fog. All over her body, small pillars of black fog emanated from her body.

"What is this? Whats going on?" Tomo asked, her body shaking. "What do I do?"

"Meow~" I looked up to see a small, black cat sitting on the porch, it's tail waving back and forth as it's green eyes stared at me. It walked into the room and jumped onto Jackie's bed, laying down next to her. I watched as the black cat laid by her, not panicked in the slightest. I felt myself calm down. I sat down on the chair in between our beds and waited. I waited for her to wake up. It shouldn't be long.

In Jackie's dreams

_Jackie walked around in a thick forest. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. She knew she just blacked out in front of Tomo, but she never dreamed when she passed out before. She walked through the forest down the dirt path. She didn't know where she was going, just that she should go that way._

_As she walked, she spotted some strange runes in front of her. She walked over to them, looking around. The ruins were crumbled and broken, almost looking older than time._

"_Hello." Jackie turned around to see a strange boy behind her. He had tan skin and short, black hair, his eyes green in color. He wore a green rope that showed his stomach and black pants. He smiled kindly at her. Jackie stared at him, recognizing him immediately. She had seen his face pop up in her mind the first time she touched that black cat and his name rang in her head._

"_Cecil..." She said, staring at him. He smile widened and he walked towards her. Suddenly, he took her hand and kissed it, getting down on one knee. As he did so, fireflies arose into the air, their glow strangely green and they spun around the two of them._

"_I'm glad you recognize me, My Princess." Cecil said, smiling up at her. "I've been wanting to meet you, face to face for some time now." He stood up and pulled her close, staring into her eyes. "I've wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_What?" Jackie asked, curious what the strange boy had to say. He took her hand and walked her over to one of the ruins walls. This wall was in pretty good condition, a mural carved into it of a bunch of people all bowing to a lady with long hair with music notes all around her. The picture was covered in places by vines that had grown over it, flowers dotting them._

"_As you know, this is the island of the Muse. My people have worshiped the Muse for generations. I, myself, am their prince." Cecil said._

"_Really? You're a prince?" Jackie asked. Cecil nodded, changing subjects._

"_These flowers," He said, looking at the flowers that littered the vines. "They come from one stem that gives them life. Without the connection between them, they would both die. But, when they are together, they bloom beautifully." Cecil reached out, plucking a flower off the wall and putting it into Jackie's hand. "The muse told us, long ago, that our day of doubt will come, and even when it seems impossible, are trials will be overcome and the world will be just a little more beautiful."_

_Suddenly, the world around her seemed to blue a little and Cecil's presents dimmed a little._

"_Wait, don't go yet!" Jackie pleaded._

"_The things you can do will create miracles. Your are an angel of music. You...are the Muse's prophet..." Cecil's voice faded away and the whirled around her became black. And then, there was nothing..._

Back to normal POV

Jackie opened her eyes, looking around. She was in the hut, on her bed. She felt no pain and no dizziness.

"What a weird dream." Jackie said, sitting up. But as she looked at her hands, she saw a small flower tucked in her palm. She looked at it, surprised. "But, when you get something in dreams, it doesn't come back with you when you wake up." Jackie said. She looked around, spotting Tomo. Tomo was sitting in a chair by her bed. She was laying half on Jackie's bed, asleep. Jackie smiled at her, pulling the covers off her bed and carefully putting them around Tomo.

She stood up, stretching her limbs into the air. She yawned, rubbing her bright blue eyes. She smiled, walking onto the porch. The crescent moon was high in the sky. Because of the lack of city lights, the starry sky. Jackie smiled at the view, clearly happy with her new found strength after her strange blackouts.

Jackie turned to go back inside when the sight of blue caught her eye. She turned to see Tokiya, walking on the beach across the beach where the sand curves in and then out, making it look almost like there is a river between the two land forms.

Jackie rushed off the porch, new found confidence rushing through her veins. As she ran across the sand, she reached the water's edge where it would take a while to get around. Jackie, not wanting to give too much time to rethink talking to Tokiya. So, she opened her eyes with a golden color and looked around for the music of the water. She found it, bending it in front of her, right over the water, creating a bridge over the ocean. She ran across it, almost making it look like she was running on water. She reached the other side and ran over to Tokiya.

"Tokiya." She called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around, looking right at her.

"Jackie?" Tokiya said, turning to her, surprised at her sudden entrance. Jackie stopped in front of him. He was wearing a red jacket on top a white and blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He turned away from her, looking down.

"Tokiya-"

"I want to apologize."

"What?" Jackie looked at Tokiya, confused. Apologize? For what?

"I've treated you poorly because of nothing but my own frustration, with my lack of being able to sing. I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm sorry." Tokiya apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have butted in like that." Jackie looked down, her eyes sad. "I shouldn't have said those things, they weren't my business. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, you have no reason to do so. I said the wrong thing, it's my fault. Somewhere I've lost who I am, am I HAYATO or Tokiya?" Tokiya looked down, thinking hard.

"Your you, aren't you?" Jackie asked, causing him to lift his head. "Weather your singing as HAYATO or Tokiya, it's yourself whos singing. And you're a beautiful singer. You make the songs your own when you sing them. I like the songs you sing, because you CAN make them your own. When you sang that song, I only heard you singing, I don't remember hearing Hayato. I don't remember you running around like an idiot when singing."

"You really are..." Jackie looked up at Tokiya, an amused smile lightly painting his face. "An overly honest person." He chuckled.

"Hey! I'm trying to make you feel better and you're laughing!? Thats rude!" Jackie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Shortly after I debuted." Tokiya said, catching Jackie's attention. "I became very reckless. And, during one of my trips to America, three years ago, I got into a car accident and was hospitalized. And that's when I heard her. A little girl sang beautifully. She was singing a song called Amazing Grace."

"Yeah, I know that song. I use to singing it all the time." Jackie recalled, muttering the next part. "But it was only really good that time those people joined in about three years ago."

"I felt something amazing singing that song with that girl. I could feel tingling in my fingers and almost felt dizzy. And my heart was warmer than ever. And I fell in love with music."

"I like the sound of that." Tokiya turned around to Jackie. "I like your reasons for wanting to sing. Thats a kind of feeling that may only be felt once in a lifetime, well, without certain conditions" By now the light of the early morning. The light painted the sky and clouds, creating a beautiful work of art.

"I just want to sing." Tokiya said, on the edge of tears.

"Then sing. If thats what your heart desires then sing." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around Tokiya. He didn't return the motion too quickly but soon wrapped his strong arms around.

"Lets start over." Tokiya said, the camera scrolling out of the background. LOL.

"I'm back." Jackie said, walking into the hut. In a mere second she was tackled to the floor.

"Jackie, you're safe!" Tomo cried. "I thought your body disappeared from existence!"

"What? Thats not possible. It's scientifically impossible." Jackie pointed out.

"So is EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENES TO YOU!" Tomo cried.

"No, there's logic behind everything, I just haven't found it yet." Jackie said. "I just came to change cloths, thats all." Jackie said, getting away from Tomo's grasp, putting on a yellow shirt and gray skirt.

"Oh no, your resting!" Tomo demanded.

"I've learned from experience that sitting around after doing that thing only worsens my conditions, it's better to walk around in a clean place." Jackie said, walking out of the door.

"I'll come with you!" Tomo offered.

"Only if you can fly." Jackie said, jumping on a music strip of the wind, her golden eyes glowing as she flew out of the hut and around on the beach, leaving Tomo back in the hut. "I hope no one sees me." Jackie said, realizing just how dangerous it was to be doing that. She quickly got off the music and onto the ground, running her fingers over the music of the wind as thanks as it flew by and away from her, blowing her hair around with it. "I should have invited Tomo to come with me, but I just felt like I needed to be alone for some reason. Wonder why." Jackie said.

She walked along the beach, feeling the sand under her feet and through her toes. She smiled as she walked along, jumping in surprise the first time the water touched her ankles, icy cold chills throbbing up her leg. She took a right turn, heading up the sands to the boardwalk.

Jackie stopped on the boardwalk, bending down, trying to brush the sand off her feet, scratching her like sandpaper. As she stood up, a flash of yellow caught her eyes. She turned her head to see a familiar, blond rich boy walking over to her, a tropical flower in his hand. He smirked at her, dressed in enrapturing cloths. He wore jeans and a button down, black shirt...not buttoned at all, exposing his 4 pack abs. His hair fluttered a little in the wind and his eyes were cat like, staring at her intently as if he would pounce.

"Hello, Little Lamb." Ren said, stopping in front of her, towering over the brunet. Jackie looked up at him with a small smile on her face, blinking expectedly at him. He smelled his flower, smirking a little before looking directly at her, looking her in the eyes.

"How are you Ren?" Jackie asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine, better now that you're here." Ren said, causing Jackie to clock her head to the side like a confused animal.

"Oh?" She asked, not quite understanding that he was flirting with her. "Thats nice to hear~" Jackie said with a smile larger than normal. Ren's cheeks because a little red, but simply looked like the red light of sunrise was hitting them. "So what up? You wanna talk about something." Jackie said, clearly able to see that he was eager to speak to her.

"I'd expect nothing less than from a girl like you. A kind of girl I've never met before." Ren said, whispering the last part. The last sentence swept through her ears, confusing her. "I just wanted to let you know, I've chosen my graduation audition partner."

"Really?!" Jackie said excitedly, happy that her friend's success was guaranteed. No one would turn down a Jinguji cooperation son, not to mention he had quite a few fan girls. "Who did you chose?"

"I chose you of course." Ren said. Jackie's eyes widened. She was going to become Otoya's partner, because he was her friend and she hadn't chosen anyone else in particular that she wanted to pair with. Otoya also produced good music constantly, she should know, she has at least ten pieces of his music in her black box. She also had no one else to partner with, but now she did. She knew that Otoya would not guarantee another partner, but Ren would. But she couldn't stand to see him not singing the songs that flew around him, they were just so beautiful and inspiring.

"I-I-"

"You are the only person I'm choosing, and I'm expecting a favorable reply from you, My Lady." Ren tucked her tropical flower behind Jackie's right ear. His fingers brushed against her ear and then purposely brushed up against her cheek and down to her chin, lifting her face up. "And I know you want disappoint me." Ren smiled, a LEGITIMATE smile, kind and warm.

He then pulled back, almost hesitantly and returned to his normal facade. His eyes were mistivist and he almost had a calming feeling to him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Little Lamb. When you've decided to chose me then just come find me. We'll go out somewhere to work on the song, maybe a nice restaurant." Ren said, winking. And with that note, he turned away and headed down the boardwalk, waving one last time to her before disappearing around the corner of a hut.

"What... should I do?" Jackie cried, falling to her knees in defeat.

Read the author's note, it's got an important it-bit in it!

_**Hey, I'm sorry for the slow update, but between school and how long this chapter was, you really can't blame me.**_

_**No, for the important thing. If no one really got what was happening when Jackie and Tokiya were talking about the back story, then just think about it. Tokiya was in AMERICA. He met a GIRL who was singing and then Jackie says that she sung Amazing Grace often and then mentioned a time that singing was more fun when ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE JOINED IN! And If you really don't get it by now, JACKIE IS THE GIRL TOKIYA MET! SHE INSPIRED HIM THREE YEARS AGO! Now you may go scream to the heavens about how brilliant I am ;). And, no, neither of them understand that yet.**_

_**Oh, and there you go AnimeGirl4891, there is some Ren in this chapter, he got an entire page on my Google docs page.**_


	9. Important note

Okay guys, i'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I love writing the fanfiction, I really do. But I get so little views and followers and reviews that I feel like it's a waist of time. I run out of inspiration for now on this fanfiction. I've had this whole story planed out for so long, but now I want to work on other things. Besides, who really likes fanfictions where Haruka dose not exist and an OC gets all the boys?

I'm going to fix up some other fanfictions(Christmas with STARISH), finish up others (Family Matters and Fate Brings Us Together), and start some new ones(Ren X Haruka and possibly more). I won't have time to finish this up any time soon, sorry.

IT WILL BE FINISHED!

I don't know how long, but it will. I have a fanfiction that I'm way to exited about right now to work on this, so I'm sorry. Just keep this followed, it will be updated eventually.

Thank you for everything you've done for me so far.


	10. Chapter 9

Finally, after a week of being stuck in the middle of the ocean, everyone had returned to school and the trip was deemed over. Classes had been going on for a week now and Jackie spent more and more time with Tokiya, exploring their new found friendship. Turns out, even though they had very different personalities and interests, they got along very well. He could take her sudden jolts of hyperactivity and she listened to he talking about his books. Tokiya was still in the A-class with Jackie, Otoya, Natsuki, Tomochika, and Masato, but he seemed much less intent to get into the S-class then Jackie had thought he would.

Tokiya had been asked to sing in front of the class a moment ago and so far he blew the class away. He had such an amazing voice that could reach many different pitches that is was no wonder he was in the S-class. His songs showed his new found heart and his music glowed with a new vibe of life. Jackie couldn't help but close her eyes as she absorbed the pitch of the song he sang, a smile falling on her face as she felt his love for music in every word he sang. She found that in the last week and a half she had grabbed a large number of his songs. They were flying off him like there was no tomorrow and the music just had to sing~! She greedily gathered as many strands as she could get, her 'Tokiya' folder getting a little cramped over time. Of course, the other boys weren't slacking either.

All the boys have been producing amazing music constantly, causing the air to ring with a feel of inspirement, even to those who couldn't see the music. But, it was rather odd for this to occur. After all, none of them had ever produced this much music- in fact, she had never seen anyone, or anything for that matter, produced so much music in such a short amount of time. It was overwhelming- to both her and her black box. It could only hold so much and she found herself trapping many pieces of music in any old random container she could find when she didn't have enough time to just slide them onto pieces of paper. Her black box was filled with music. Their music was flying off of them to what seemed to be a never ending flow of songs. She had been finding them everywhere, even finding one stuck in the sewers just outside the building. In fact, in the classroom, right now, there were already five strips floating around. She was afraid that they would cause a chain reaction and music would just fly everywhere.

Music never behaved this way before. Music was usually written over whenever someone's personality or mood changed, always changing to a toon that fit the person and the place. Music never breaks off when being replaced- otherwise there would just be a world of music. And, those few times when they did just break off, they would disappear rather fast, since nothing was supporting their song anymore. The only time a strip of music was replaced was when the previous music strip had been physically torn off either by accident or by her own hands. It was unnatural to say the least.

When Tokiya finished up his song the class gave him a round of applause and Ringo rushed over to him to give him outstanding reviews and praise. Tokiya thanked him and turned his head to Jackie for a moment, sneaking her a smile. Jackie responded with a thumbs up and a goofy smile, clearly happy with his performance. After all, she did write that song and give it to him, wanting to do something with the many strips of music she had from him just idolly laying around. He sat back down just in time for Ringo to dismiss the class, the students beginning to chat among themselves. Jackie and Tomochika stood up as well, packing their things up while Tomochika talked about a new dress she had ordered for Jackie, who responded less than enthusiastically. Just as the two friends were heading to the door a whistle sounded, causing them to turn around. Ringo, who had wrestled with his fingers, moved his finger in a summoning motion, calling them over.

"Hold on a moment, Jackie-chan, I need to talk to you." Ringo said, winking at Jackie. Jackie came back into the room and stopped in front of him, Tomochika right on her heals. "You can go, Tomochika." Tomochika shrugged and turned around, heading to the exit and saying her 'see you's. Jackie smiled at her friend's 'no care' attitude. Jackie turned back to Ringo with a smile on her face.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, tapping the toe of her shoe behind her like a kid, her hands swept behind her back as they knitted together.

"It's nothing I need to talk to you about. Shining requested to see you in his office at the time." Ringo explained. "I'm bringing you down."

"What about dinner?" Jackie asked, feeling her stomach on the edge of rumbling, but just not hungry enough for to to give it's satisfying rumble.

"Don't worry, you'll get to eat." Ringo smiled, pushing Jackie out the door. "Now come on, we mustn't dadle~!"

"Okay." Jackie compiled, following Ringo as he lead her through the halls. Ringo praised her on their way, continually finding a way to extend his impressment on one simply subject.

"I have to admit, it's impressive how well you'd been doing." Ringo smiled. "I thought that it wouldn't go too well- putting a girl who only speaks English in a class of kids that speak only Japanese. But you've done very well! It takes a lot to translate writing for you so you can read it, you know. Shining actually hired someone to translate everything for you so you can attend." Ringo shrugged, brushing it off as nothing. Jackie turned to Ringo, surprised. Shining did all of that for her? Surely he had his facts wrong.

"Really?" Jackie asked, not sure. She would have thought that Shining would want her to learn how to read Japanese, let her fend for herself. He didn't seem like someone to cheat the system for one student.

"Yeah! When we first heard that you wanted to take classes, Shining agreed right away- No questions asked! It was very surprising. He must have seen your talent." Ringo smiled, patting Jackie on the head. Jackie smiled as she was petted and praised more and more, finding the praise and gratitude very moral boosting, almost as if she could now hold her head up just a little higher now.

"I'm glad he feels that way." Jackie hummed, a big smile rolling it's way onto her face. Rounding a corner, they found themselves at an nonexistent wall as they spotted a familiar blue haired man walking down the hallway towards them. Tokiya spotted them on his way down the hallway, having seemingly just exited from Shining's office himself. He approached them, stopping about two feet from them.

"I'm going to tell Shining you're here, let you two have some alone time~" Ringo giggled, walking past them. Jackie nearly frowned from Ringo's comment. She knew that Ringo had seen them together numerous times, watching them interact on a regular basis. So it was no wonder that Ringo was leaving them alone.

"Hi Tokiya." Jackie greeted, looking up at Tokiya with big eyes. The moment Ringo closed the door behind him Jackie jumped forward, hugging Tokiya. "Tokiiiiyaaaaa~ Ohayo!" She squealed happily as Tokiya pet her head. She released him from her vise grip and jumped back, swinging her arms around as she did. However, she was right back to his side in a moment, grabbing hold of his sleeve and tugging at it a little. "Ne ne, Tokiya, why were you in Shining's office? Is it a secret?!" She asked with a toothy smile, jumping up a bit in unreleased excitement.

"No, it's not a secret. He was just telling me that if I keep my grades up then I might get back into the S-class." Tokiya explained, placing a hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"Aw..." Jackie pouted, looking up at Tokiya with sad eyes. "I wanted you to stay in my class. I love hearing you sing!" She smiled, causing Tokiya to smile back, clearly happy to hear her say that.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you'll excuse me." Tokiya walked past Jackie and headed down the hall, most likely heading for his diner.

"Bye, bye, Tokiya~" Jackie called, smiling widely and giving him a big wave over her head, finishing up her childlike act. She turned around and headed over to Shining's office, opening up the door and going inside. Inside Hyuga and Ringo were standing in front of Shining's desk, the principal sitting at the desk while leaning over towards the door expectantly. He looked up at Jackie, smiling from her entrance.

"Miiiisssss Jaquiliiiinnnnnee, soo good for you to joooiiin us!" He said, jumping from his desk and landing in front of Jackie, causing her to jump back a bit in surprise.

"You did call for me." She pointed out, blinking in confusion.

"Yesssss!" Shining shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I have something for you." Shining jumped back behind his desk, throwing something large up. It slammed on the deck with a thump, causing a few papers to fly into the air while Hyuga and Ringo jumped back a little from the impact. It was a wonder the desk didn't break with Shining standing on it so often and slamming thing on it so much. Shining had thrown down a red suitcase in front of them, which looking rather old with it's worn out fabric and ripping sides. "The airport found your luggage!"

"Really?! Thats great!" Jackie cried, rushing over to grab her suitcase. She hauled it off the desk with some effort, holding it in her arms for a brief moment until the could position it right to fall to the floor. The wheels thumped on the ground, stopping the package itself from smacking on the ground. "YES! I wont have to use deodorant any more!" Jackie jumped, opening the suitcase.

"What does a suitcase have to do with deodorant?" Ringo asked, leaning in close to Jackie. Jackie smiled up at her teacher and quickly undid the lock and pulled something out in haste.

"I have my deodorant rock now!" Jackie smiled, holding up a small rock that looked like a square crystal. "It's like a lifetime supply of deodorant!"

"Really? I thought it wasn't sold in America?" Ringo Thought aloud, tapping his chin.

"It isn't."

"How did you get it?"

"One of my friends gave it to me... before he moved... aw, now I'm sad. Pouty face." Jackie frowned, her lip jutting out in an unwomanly pout.

"Aw~ You are so cute in every way!" Ringo said, patting Jackie on the head.

"What about in the terrifying way?" Jackie asked.

"It terrifies me how cute you are."

Jackie laughed lightly, pulling the suitcase upright and taking out the handle from the top, getting ready to whip it around the halls. "I should bring this to my room."

"WAAIIITTEE!" Shining cried, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "I was going to inform you after class, BUT, because you have a call, I thought I would give you the suitcase to you now." Shining said, holding out a phone. Jackie stared at the phone. She had... a call? From home? Surly her parents wouldn't have called her, so who did? Jackie tentatively took the phone from Shining, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello." Jackie said, almost forgetting to speak English through the line.

"Ohiyo." A deep voice rumbled through the lines, a hint of kindness lased in it.

"Onee-san!" Jackie cried, realizing who was on the other line.

"What, you speak Japanese now?" He asked in a tepid voice.

"Shut up! Baka!" Jackie said in English... except for the last part.

"Anata wa damatte, anata ni meiwaku sukoshi shiroari." Nick hissed through the phone. **(A/N: Translation down in the A/N)**

"You speak Japanese?!" Jackie asked, surprised.

"Of course, I learned it for you. I know that you would have gotten use to speaking Japanese now, so I thought it would be helpful to learn a bit."

"Arigato, onee-san! You're the best!"

"Whatever."

"...Hey! Why did you say that before?!"

"Felt like it. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm taking classes in this awesome Japanese school for idols!"

"I know, Shining told me about it."

"He did? Hu, I didn't know he knew some English."

"...have you already forgotten I can speak Japanese too?"

"...No."

"Liar." Just before Jackie could remark back to him, she heard the ring of a bell, signaling 6 o'clock.

"Ah! Dinner is over in about twenty minutes! Bye Onee-san!" Jackie quickly spoke, not wanting to miss out on food anytime soon. After saying goodbye, she hung up, handing the phone back to Shining. "Thank you."

"NNNOOO PROBLEMOOOOO!" He cried. Ringo lead Jackie out of the room, her suitcase rolling out behind her.

"Well, I'll leave you to have your dinner, but you should hurry." Ringo warned, turning back into the office and closing the door behind him. Jackie readjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned on her heals, turning down the hallway and heading for the lunch room. She made her way to the dining room and began looking for her friends, suitcase still in hand. But just as she spotted them she heard someone call out her name from behind her. Turning around, she found a familiar redhead standing behind her with a big smile on his face standing behind her.

"Otoya-kun." Jackie chimed with a big smile on her face.

"Kon'nichiwa, Jackie-chan." Otoya greeted her, a small blush on his face.

"Do you need something?" Jackie asked, tilting her head to the side in question, a small smile still sitting on her face.

"W-well, I just wanted to let you know that I filled out the forms and put you down as my composer candidate- my only candidate." Otoya informed, causing Jackie to bite her lip.

"Don't you thinks that's a little rash, only putting me down?" Jackie asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"No way, you're the only partner I would want! It's gotta be you, 100%!" Otoya smiled in confidence, his eyes shining in determination. "I know what if we worked together, we would win the audition!" Otoya said, taking Jackie's free hand. She was taken back by this motion, but Otoya didn't seem to notice in the slightest. "You don't have to answer me now, take all the time you need. But..." Otoya's face became serious as he looked down onto her eyes, his eyes shining with a serious light. "I would like an answer sometime." Otoya lightened up, letting go of her hand. "W-well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm done eating, so ja ne!" Otoya said as he turned around and left, giving her a bright smile as he jogged through the crowd of people. She just watched after him as he left.

Jackie sighed, feeling a little pressure over choosing Ren or Otoya. In fact, she wasn't hungry anymore. She turned around and began to exit the dining room, ignoring her growling stomach as she headed to the dorms, rolling her suitcase behind her. She hauled it up one flight of stairs before turning to go up a second. But she found her path blocked by a bouquet of flowers, held out to her. Jackie stopped, taking a step back to clear her vision. Looking up, she found a familiar blond haired man smiling down at her.

"Ren?" Jackie asked, blinking up at him in surprise.

"Hello, My Lady." Ren greeted. Jackie was surprised, use to being called 'Little Lamb' by the playboy. "For you." Ren said, placing the flowers into Jackie's hands which she naturally stuck her hand out for, cradling them in her free arm. But before she could thank him for the flowers, he snuck behind her and whispered into her ear: "Also, I turn in my forms, with your name on them, naturally." Jackie gave a gasp of surprise and jumped forward, wiping her body around to face him again. She blinked in confusion, shocked by his actions. "Oh my, it couldn't be that you're still a lost little lamb, are you?" Ren chuckled, taking a step towards her. She moved to back up but found that her jump had already pushed her against a wall, cornering herself. "There's no reason to wonder any longer, Little Lamb." Ren said, placing his arm above her head and she looked up at him. "I won't let you down. I need you." Ren said, looking deep into Jackie's eyes.

Looking closer, she found that his eyes were not as gray as they appeared a long time ago, they were more of a dark blue with a light blue lining to them. His eyes shined passionately and they were enrapturing. They stole her attention for so long she nearly missed him leaning down towards her in a very intended way. But when she did notice, she jumped slightly before falling down the wall a little. Ren chuckled at her attempt to escape, but still backed off.

"I looking forward to a favorable reply, _My_ Little Lamb." Ren said, giving Jackie a wink as he turned away from her. She watched as he walked down the stairs, giving her a shoulder wave as he left. She kept watching until his back disappeared and she continued her climb up the stairs. She rolled herself and her suitcase to her room, placing the red suitcase on her bed and opening it. But then she closed it up again, placing the padlock on it once more. Knowing Tomochika, her clothes would be hidden from her if she was caught with them. She would have to bear it. Though, she did take a second black box out of the red case, knowing that she needed more room for all of the run away music strips she found everywhere all the time.

Jackie stood back up, moving to the bathroom where she placed the flowers in a free vase from under the sink, placing them on her bedside. She almost wanted to turn in for the night, but she found her head clustered with too many thoughts to rest easily. So instead, she exited her room and headed back down the stairs and moved down the hallway. Making her way to the front entrance, she heard a loud 'yo' call out for her. Looking around, she spotted Syo leaning against one of the walls. She strode over to him and he pushed off from his spot, standing in front of her. Only now did she realize that Syo was probably a little shorter than her, his hat and high top sneakers hiding the embarrassing size difference.

"Lets talk." Syo said, gesturing with his head towards the exit. She followed him outside as he turned out of the building and into a small, shielded field by the building, hiding them from prying eyes.

"So, what do you need?" Jackie asked, smiling kindly at him. Syo blushed in response to her pure innocent, looking away for a brief moment.

"Well, you see, I turned in my form today. And I put you name on it." Jackie's smile disappeared as her face went blank, blinking in surprise. "You see," Syo said, turning around as he bent down to the field of three leaf clovers. "You saved my life. I'm not sure how, but that moment you caught me, I felt some strange magic and I knew it- You're the only person I could chose as my graduation partner!" Syo explained, turning his head to Jackie. "I want to repay you for that, and the songs you write are amazing! So, I've chosen you as my partner." Syo turned to Jackie, seeing her distant gaze. He changed the subject, giving a small laugh before he began again. "I feel like you're clumsy and hurt, still trying to fix yourself. So when I see you like that, I feel like I can't leave you alone. But at the same time, you're strong and can pick yourself up after anything. A little rash and you don't make the right choices very often, but somehow those choices always cause the outcome to work."

"It's not them impressive..." Jackie whispered, looking down.

"But it is- very impressive." Syo corrected, turning back to her and lifting himself to his full height. "And I've been looking for someone who can turn a hopeless situation around." Syo moved towards Jackie, placing his hands carefully on her shoulders and moving in close. His intentions were not the same as Ren's, but they made her nervous just the same. "So I think that you could... be my partner." Syo said hopefully, eyes shining with excitement.

"I feel the same." Both Jackie and Syo stopped and turned around in shock as a new figure snuck into the field. They were surprised to find Natsuki in the field. "Konichiwa, Jack-chan." Natsuki giggled.

"J-Jack-chan?" Syo questioned.

"Jack-chan, I want you to be my partner." Natsuki stated, smiling at the two of them.

"What?!" Syo shouted while Jackie simply took a step back. She didn't usually get like this, but the sheer number of surprises as of late was getting to her.

"Jack-chan is so sweet and kind, like a sunny spot!" Natsuki smiled, giving her a thoughtful glance. "I want to sing songs that will warm people's hearts, like you."

"Like me?" Jackie questioned, pointing at herself.

"Yes. And I finally found someone who can write songs that warm the heart and be my sunny spot, even on a cold day. I feel like I can walk into a new world of music with you, Jack-chan." Natsuki reached down to the brunet and pulled her into a loving embrace while Syo let out choking noises on the sideline. Jackie had grown use to Natsuki's hugs- he was much more gentle with her than he was with Syo, but at the moment, it was not a wanted gesture. "You understand music in a way I wish I could," Natsuki whispered, placing his forehead on her shoulder. " want to share that with the world... So, would you please-"

"Let go of her!" Syo shouted, finally getting his nerve back and yanking Natsuki from Jackie, freeing her from the embrace. "Can't you see your upsetting her?!" Syo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his roommate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Natsuki apologise, fixing his glasses, which had slacked while her hugged her. "I suppose I let my feelings take control, but when I saw you there I couldn't help it." Natsuki frowned, looking like a scolded child. Jackie looked down and away from him. She wasn't mad at him, but she wasn't about to get another hug of gratitude at the moment.

"Oh please!" Syo shouted, stepping in between them. "You're only asking her because you like 'small and cute things'! But I have a real reason for needing her!"

"Thats not true!" Natsuki shouted, raising his voice to an unusually loud volume, even making Syo step back in surprise. Jackie looked up at him as well, locked in his eye contact. "Jack-chan, I'm serious about partnering up with you."

"Wait a minute, Natsuki-"

"Syo-chan," Natsuki interrupted, bending his head down next to Syo. "You know that you've been my favorite love in the world for years." Natsuki hummed, making Syo tilt his head away from Natsuki, a blush coloring his cheeks. "But I can not let you have my Jack-chan~" Natsuki giggled, pulling Syo into a headlock. Syo desperately tried to pull himself free while shouting things like: 'You're on' and 'Let go!', but to no avail. The tall blond was just too strong for him to handle. Meanwhile, Jackie had snuck away in an attempt to get away from all the confusion and clear her head.

She headed towards the mailboxes for students. She would sometimes find things from old childhood friends who lives halfway across the world- weather she was in Japan or America it made no difference to the incredible difference in miles they were from her. Still, she liked the 'find your way home soon' cards which she knew were always chocked full of stupid jokes to get her to crack a smile.

But this time, when she opened the her mailbox, she found a small letter addressed to her, neatly written out in English, which must have taken a long time since it was clearly written out in ink and brush, like the ones they had in japan. She picked it up and opened it, reading over the contents quickly. Long story short, Masato had also picked her as a graduation partner, causing her to pale. This was getting worse and worse! Now she had no one else to receive any 'please be my partner' messages from. Well, except Tokiya, but there was no way that way coming anytime soon.

Jackie folded up the paper neatly and then hastily stuck it into her pocket as she ran back to her room in a frenzy. When she ripped open the door to her room, Tomochika jumped in surprise, turning to Jackie with a questioning look. Slamming the door behind her, she ran toward Tomochika as her friend stood. She slammed into her long haired friends who just barely kept balance as her roommate suddenly lunged at her. Jackie held her in a tight grip as Tomochika questioned her actions, to which she replied:

"Tomo-chan, I don't know what to do!" She said in a panic, hugging Tomochika closer to her. Tomochika could only blink in confusion until she could get the brunet settled down and sit herself on her own bed. Jackie clutched a pillow in her arms as Tomochika read the letter, whistling in amazement.

"Wow, he wrote in English. I'm impressed." Tomochika said, nodding to herself.

"Thats not the problem!" Jackie cried, lifting her head up and yelling out her displeasure before slamming her face back on her pillow.

"Then what is? You've got an candidate and he's a good singer. I don't see what the problem is." Tomochika said, looking the paper all over for any hint to her roommate's distress.

"The problem is that I now have five graduation audition partner candidates!" Jackie cried, rolling onto her back.

"F-five?!" Tomochika yelped, jumping up in surprise, finally understanding the intense heat of the situation. "Who?!"

"Otoya, Syo-kun, Natsuki-kun, Ren, and Masato!" Jackie cried, groaning in exhaustion.

"Well, which one will you choose?" Tomochika asked.

"I don't know!" Jackie cried, tossing her pillow up and hitting it with her foot as it came down, looking it across the room from too much foot force. "What do you think?"

"... Pick at random?" Tomochika suggested. Jackie hopped off the bed and grabbed her pillow, holding it over her head threateningly with a displeased glare. She was desperate, not stupid.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Tomochika laughed, holding up her hands defensively in an attempt to keep Jackie from starting her pillow assault. "You've just gotta chose carefully."

Jackie slumped down on her bed, hugging her pillow again. She slid from her sitting position into a laying one, where she stared out of a window. Tomochika had told her nothing but what she already knew, but at least now she knew that there was no easier way out of this predicament.

For the next few days the boys had begun greeting her as often as they could. They were inviting her to do things with them and just making a big deal out of everything. Ren had completely stopped talking with his fangirls and joined the group more often at the lunch table, causing many fangirls to turn on Jackie, not that it bothered her. Otoya would greet her quite loudly and engage her in conversations on just about any topic. Syo walked with her to class in the morning and soon Natsuki joined in, the two of them constantly trying to steal her attention, leaving pore Tomochika in the back. Masato smiled every time he saw her, which as nice as that sounded was really weird.

For the first time in almost a week, Jackie found herself alone in the halls, having finally escaped during lunch. She walked down the hall, glad to have a moment to herself. The entire graduation thing was getting tiring- she didn't know how much more of the stress she could take. She found herself heading nowhere in particular, just going where her feet took her. But as she kept walking, she heard someone calling out for her. She flinched and whirled around, coming face to face with her teacher.

"Ringo-sensei? Do you need something?" She asked, relaxing her shoulders and smiling kindly at her peppy teacher as he stopped in front of her, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Ah, Jack-chan, I have something big to tell you!" Ringo gushed, acting like a schoolgirl as he knitted his fingers together and whirled around, little hearts popping out. Jackie blinked. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class? "It's BIG news!"

"And that is?" Jackie asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Fine, fine. You see, you got another one today!" Jackie clocked her head in confution. Another what? "You got another graduation partner request!"

"What?!" Jackie cried, eyes wide and body stiff. Another one? It was hard enough to chose from the five she had now, but another was just too much! She would have to turn this one down, no questions asked.

"Do you want to know who it is?" Ringo asked, bending close to her. Jackie nodded, steeling her face and getting ready for the name. "Ichinose Tokiya!" Ringo shouted to the heavens, causing Jackie's steeled exterior to crumble and fall. Of all people it just HAD to have been Ichinose Tokiya, didn't it? The man she finally made friends with. The man she had become rather close to. The man who was already a guaranteed win and had poured his heart out to you. "Oh my! Who will you chose, dear!? I'm getting faint just thinking about it!" Ringo gushed as he pranced down the hall.

Jackie leaned against the wall, holding her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and calm herself down. This was not going well. How on earth could ANYONE chose from such an assortment of characters?! There was every type of idol to chose from- excluding the ones on drugs who curse a lot.

"Oh Miss Muse, why me?" Jackie asked, slumping to the floor. And it could have been her imagination, but she thought she felt a comforting hand lay on her shoulder as she contemplated what to do.

_**OMG you guys! Are you shocked?! Are you excited!? I know I am! I soooo wasn't going to start up again any time soon, but I just suddenly felt something hit me- like WOW! I just sat down, opened my Google Docs and started typing like there was no tomorrow! I mean- I already had about 1300 words down when I came back to this- like where Jackie leaves Saotome's office. But in the span of 29 hours (most of which I spent in school or walking in a forest somewhere), I wrote about 2900 more words. Can you believe that?! And this count is BEFORE I look over the chapter and fix all that needs to be fix and add a bunch of stuff no one really cares about (I'm also not counting this long author's note). Alright I fixed things and the chapters have gone from 4220 words to 5202 words! Wahoo, I'm so great!**_

_**Btw, when Nick was talking in Japanese before, when he said, 'Anata wa damatte, anata ni meiwaku sukoshi shiroari'. That meant 'You shut up, you're annoying little termite'.**_

_**Also, important! This is NOT going off of hiatus yet, I just felt like putting this up and I'm not planning on continuing for a while now. In a few more months I'll pick this up again- but until then, enjoy what I have!**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	11. Chapter 10

Jackie walked down the hallway, past groups of people, whispering and talking about the girl who had 6 graduation candidates. As she walked down the hallway, people seemed to part for her, as if she was some amazing person who they had to steer clear of and let through. But in reality, people were probably just avoiding her out of jealousy. Jackie let out a sigh, trying to drone out all of the voices around her, but they were too loud and too numerous to just block out. So she listened. She heard people gossiping about who she would choose, some talking about how it was impossible to get 6 guys to want one composer, and one even spoke of how she wanted Ren, but he was taken by her. There were some angry gossip going around, so when Jackie found an empty hallway, she she changed course for some peace and quiet through the desolate hallway. She was glad to be out of earshot from those gossipers, it was getting hard to listen too all of that talk.

She sighed as she stopped, looking down at her feet. What would she do about this? What could she do?! All of her friends wanted to count of her and to choose one would be to let down the others. She slumped up against a wall and let her head touch the back of the wall, closing her eyes for a brief moment. It felt like the weight of the world was upon her, pushing down on her shoulders and holding her down onto the ground.

"Jackie-chan?" Jackie opened her eyes, peering down the hallway as her pink haired teacher walked over to her. Jackie turned her head to him and stood up strait. "What are you doing here? You look sad, what's wrong?" Ringo asked, causing Jackie to sigh, shaking her head.

"Ringo what should I-... never mind..." Jackie said, looking down.

"What?" Ringo asked, bending close.

"I was going to ask you what I should do, but it's my job to decide that for myself." Jackie explained, shaking her head. Ringo smile, nodded.

"Thats very honorable of you, Jack-chan~" Ringo smiled, but he suddenly frowned, getting serious. "But you should come up with an answer soon, tomorrow is the last day to hand in your forms and you'll have to choose before then." Ringo waned. Jackie turned away from him, nodding as she walked down the hall. "Remember, if you don't chose not only will you fail, but so will those other boys!"

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie kept up with her stroll down the hallway, wracking her brain for an answer- how to choose a partner. But the more she thought, the more her thoughts got jumbled up and the harder it got to pick someone. She just didn't know who she should choose or how to choose. She kept thinking back to figure out what to do when one thought came back to her. Back on the trip about a week ago, she had a strange dream of Cecil, who said:

"_These flowers, they come from one stem that gives them life. Without the connection between them, they would all die. But when they are together, they bloom beautifly. The muse told us, long ago, that our day of doubt will come and, even when it seems impossible, our trials will be overcome and the world will be just a little more beautiful."_

She scratched her head. What did that have to do with now? They wouldn't help her at all! But the more she thought, the more she realized there had to be a reason he told her that. Perhaps he was trying to tell her something- something she wasn't getting. But as she thought harder, she somehow changed into her music sight. She tried to shut it off, but just like with Ren, she couldn't stop it again. Looking around, she spotted more of the boy's music floating around, at least one per person in the hallway. Jackie sighed reaching out to grab one of Otoya's.

But as her fingers drew near to it, it suddenly flashed and a bright purple strip of music came over. They came unusually close and suddenly the two ends touched. Jackie watched in amazement as the two strips stuck together and slowly aligned to each other, becoming one. The music changed into something that fit both strips and new glew with a magenta like color. Jackie was speechless- never before had music fused on it's own. The only time she messed with music was when she put together one or two of her songs throughout the school year. And unlike then, now the song glow brighter than ever before. It was amazing to see this strong change and it intrigued her. Looking around, she saw everyone else's music, floating around her, as if wanting her to pluck it and give it to their creators. Balling her fist, she grabbed the strips of music, getting a great idea. Now she knew what Cecil meant when he was telling her about flowers.

She quickly ran to her room, dropping her stuff and pulling out her black box. She yanked out her friend's folders, trying to shake the music strips out of each folder, causing the room to fill to the brim with colors and music. She quickly sorted out the music, pulling them into group based off of color, sorting them so she could easily fit them together. She went over to Ren and Masato piles and yanked out some music. She tried to put them together but they refused each other. Jackie had never had two pieces refuse each other before. She looked over the music and tried to tell if something was different between them. She read them over and over and couldn't figure out why they didn't agree. There was no reason why they did that.

"Maybe I should check the other music that did work." Jackie moved over to the mix between Otoya and Tokiya and checked it out, separating it at the end. She found both songs holding the same feeling of joy in them. Reading over the other songs, she found Ren's was full of passion while Masato's was calm and collect. This pairing would never do. She messed around in the music and found a few that health calm feelings in them, placing them together. Strangely enough, it didn't work again.

Jackie jumped onto her bed, letting out an angry sigh. She sprawled out on her bed, staring at the music of both Ren and Masato. Why wasn't it working? It should work! She let out an angry sigh, rubbing her eyes and staring up at the two pieces of music. But as she stared, she noticed something. The music began to move close to each other and met at the from of the song, slowly rolling back until they were combined in some brown mix. Jackie smiled, finally realizing what she was doing wrong.

"The music haste to be created from the start, not the middle!" Jackie cheered, jumping up and grabbing the strips of music and trying to combine them with Tokiya's and Otoya's. Then it occurred to her. They wouldn't fit together, one is about joy while the other it about feeling peaceful. Letting the music go, she searched for a common song, but none were quiet all the same.

"Arg! Isn't there something they all feel the same about? One common feeling!?" Jackie cried, sitting down. "They're guys, they should agree on something. But the only thing I know they feel the same about it that they want to partner with me-" Jackie stopped, going silent. "They all want to... be with me..." Jackie felt a sudden realization some to her. She stood up, rumbling through the music and finding what she was looking for. She pulled six strands of music to each other, finally getting the right combination.

"A love song...?" Jackie questioned, looking at all of the music. "Oh boy wait until they find out that their feelings are pushed into music." Jackie said, a blush coloring her cheeks as she shook her head. She pulled the music together, happy to find that they fit nicely into duos with their roommates. Finally, she grabbed the three music strips and pulled them together at the end, feeling them slide together. Her breath hitched, feeling slightly panicked. What would it be like when it was together? Would it be any good? Shaking away these thoughts, she pushed the music together and let it form under her fingers. She closed her eyes, wanting it to be a surprise. She ran her fingers over the strips, pulling it together until the very end. Finally, she let it go. She could tell through her eyelids that it was bright, and as she opened her eyes, her breath left her.

White.

Their music was white, bright white to be exact. Their voices combined turned to the music into the second most powerful kind of music. They truly were amazing. There couldn't be a more amazing meeting. Jackie collapsed to the floor as she looked up at the music, gasping for air. She stared up at the holy music that floated above her, smiling at it. She was glad that she had such amazing friends.

**~Time Skip~**

She had just come back from dropping off letters in the boy's lockers, asking for them to come to the third music room at 8 tomorrow. Jackie stepped into the room, stopping when she spotted Tomochika laying on the bed.

"Tomo-chan, how long have you been here?" Jacie asked. Tomochika turned to her, eyes wide.

"Wait- you notice me now?" Tomochika asked, causing Jackie to frown.

"What do you mean now?" Jackie asked, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, just that I've been here for almost an hour and saw your little freak out thing. But no matter how much I talked to you, you didn't seem to notice me- not once." Tomchak sighed.

"Er, you saw that?" Jackie asked, her eye twitching.

"You mean when you fell on the floor, staring up at the air? Yeah, I was there. What the heck were you doing anyways?" She asked, causing Jackie to smile. She ran over to Tomochika and pulled her up from her bed, spinning her around like crazy.

"I decided what to do for graduation!" She squealed, eyes wide and mile flashing.

"You chose?!" She asked, shocked.

"And got the song ready! Just need to copy it a few times." Jackie said, walking over to her desk and sitting down, beginning to rewrite it onto another sheet of music paper. Tomochika watched as her roommate worked hard at her composing, smiling at her.

"You really love music, don't you..."

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie huffed and puffed as she ran down the hallway, trying to reach her destination as quickly as she could. She had overslept and was already ten minutes late. The boys might of left already, but Jackie pressed on, wanting to give the good news already. She hurried down the hallway, finally reaching the door of the lesson room. She opened the door and walked inside, finding the boys all still inside. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they hadn't all left before hearing her idea.

She smiled, panting heavily. She fell to the floor, alarming the boys. They gathered around her, a few kneeling down to see how she was doing.

"Jackie-chan, are you okay?" Otoya asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jackie smiled up at them, glowing with relief.

"I'm just glad you guys didn't leave. Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Jackie explained, smiling.

"We can tell." Tokiya said, pointing out her unbrushed hair, messily pulled into a ponytail. Jackie blushed, standing up. She held the papers she brought close to her, smiling at the boys.

"My Lady, why did you call us here?" Ren asked, cutting straight to the point. Jackie smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Right, I've decided who I will choose as my graduation partner." Jackie said, smiling. The boys tensed, all feeling the weight of the situation. They knew that there was about a 16% chance of being picked by Jackie, so the odds were against them. "And I've decided... I don't want to choose."

The boys looked at her, dumbfounded. She chose... not to choose? What would they do then? How can she just to choose and have everything work out fine?

"Ano... Jack-chan, what do you mean 'not choose'?" Natsuki asked, blinking in surprise.

"I meant this!" Jackie beamed, holding out a stack of papers. "Here, everyone take one!" Jackie said, quickly handing out the papers to each boy, waiting patiently for them to read them over. She watched as their faces changed from blank expressions to looks of surprise and some of confusion.

"Jackie-san, what exactly is this?" Masato asked, raising his head to meet her eye.

"I came up with the best idea ever. Ready for this? Are you ready?!" Jackie asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement, like the stars in the sky.

"Yes!" Tokiya said impatiently, his expression darkening in displeasure.

"I composed... a GROUP SONG!" Jackie squealed, spinning around quickly and turning back to the boys. The boys were taken back by this, looking the song over again. "I came up with this idea after thinking of you guy and who you are. You're all so different and special people who all have your strong and weak points to them. I want to bring you guys together into an amazing singularity that is unlike any other. Because, believe it or not, I'm serious when I say that a meeting like this... may never happen again." Jackie explained, her smile falting as she went on, slowly growing.

"It sounds to me like you couldn't decide." Masato whispered under his breath, Jackie picking it up easily.

"No, Masa, that's not it." Jackie insisted, turning to him with a stern face. "I chose you all not because I couldn't choose or that I didn't want to choose, it was because I felt like there had to be a better way than that way- something else I could do that would satisfy everyone. This is the first time I've felt like I truly a part of something. I didn't want it to go away or break apart- I wanted to hold onto it forever and cherish its memory. So I did... think of another way." Jackie explained, smiling at the end. "So, what do you guys think?"

The boys went over the song once more, thinking to themselves, trying to decide what to do. They peaked at Jackie, seeing her hopeful face before looking down again, trying to put their words together properly. It was hard for them to think about what she was asking of them. It was so much and so sudden that they were all at loss for words. Jackie's smile began to falter as the time dragged on. She was sure they would love the idea of her composing for them, and with such a wonderful song she thoughts they would be sold. But the longer she waited, the more anxious she go. What if they didn't like it? What if it wasn't enough for them? Should she had gathered another emotion besides love? Were they... disappointed?

"I'll do it." Jackie's eyes widened and she looked up, turning to Otoya, whose eyes were closed and head lowered, gripping the music sheet in his hands. He looked up at her with determined eyes, smiling at her confidently. "All I want to do... is song your songs!" Otoya smiled, nodding his head to Jackie. Her face lit up, nodding dramatically at Otoya.

"I... saw you letter and thought that you chose me... and got excited..." Syo said, a sad smile on his face. Jackie turned to him, ready to apologize until Syo's smile grew. "But I agree with Otoya, it doesn't matter- it just has to be you!" Syo smiled, nodding to Jackie as well. Jackie nodded back, smiling at Syo.

"It's... certainly not what I thought would happen." Natsuki said, feeting the surface of the paper under his fingers, gently rubbing across the lines.

"So? Whats your choice?" Syo asked impatiently.

"I... don't know... Please, do give me some time." Natsuki insisted.

"But-" Otoya cried, before Jackie put her hand up.

"Of course, take your time. You should think about it before you give your answer." Jackie said, understanding Natsuki's wish to think it over. But she knew that in the end, he would join them, just like all the others.

"I agree," Masato said, turning to sit down. "I need time to properly think it over." Masato insisted, looking down, eyes closed.

"But why?" Otoya asked, unable to hold it in anymore. "Jackie-chan wants to compose for all of us. Isn't that enough?" He asked, wanting to change Masato's mind. But before he could respond, a voice cut through the air.

"I refuse." Jackie froze, eyes wide and breath caught in her throat. The room suddenly seemed to drop of few degrees as she slowly turned her head to focus on Tokiya. He... refused? Jackie was so sure that he would go along with it- he liked her ideas when she babbled on. Her odd choices and day dreams were amusing to him. She was so sure he would like it. Why? Why didn't he like her idea. Surly she heard him wrong. Tokiya... had changed from his lone wolf act. "I've never heard of such a thing being done."

"But-"

"Why did you even think to do this? Everyone wanted to partner with you because they thought that they could make the best out of your songs. I don't understand what drove you to suggest this." Tokiya said harshly, frowning at her.

"I agree." Jackie turned to Ren, her heart dropping. She felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes, blinking quickly in an attempt to dry them out before they fell. "I want you to pick me and only me." Ren said, looking Jackie strait in the eye. She could see in his eyes that he knew how upset she was, but he felt strongly about being her only partner and insisted that he was chosen as her only partner.

Jackie stepped forward to say something until the door suddenly slammed open. The door when flying across the room, Jackie narrowly escaping coalition with the flying piece of wood. Turning to the door, they found Shining Saotome standing in the wrecked doorway, laughing loudly with his head high up.

"W-why are you here?!" Jackie cried while the boys stood there, most dumbfounded while others stood with straight faces.

"Sorry Jack-chan," Ringo said, peeking out from behind Shining. "But I just had to tell Shiny that you chose a partner~" Ringo sang, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ringo-sensei..." Jackie sighed, clearly not amused with her teacher's prying.

"A group audition?!" Shining began, dramatically pointing into the air. "An interesting idea, but I can not allow it." Shining said.

"B-but why?" Otoya asked, shocked.

"Do you know what a pair is?" Shining asked.

"A fruit!" Jackie said proudly, Shining frowning.

"No, a pair means two people and only two." Shining explained, waving a finger in front of Jackie's face.

"But that's boring!" Jackie cried, stomping her foot.

"But that would be greedy, Miss Jacqueline. You must choose one of them and stick with them. It's harsh, I know, but it's the law of business and the world. Please follow the rules or I won't allow you to continue in my academy." Shining insisted, laughing like a maniac. Jackie stayed silent, staring at Shining with a blank face, narrowing her eyes at him in frustration.

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie stood outside, leaning on the side of the building. She looked around, realizing she hadn't payed attention to where she was going a minute ago. Looking around she recognized it as the place she was at was where she was looking for Ren's ripped up lyrics, the high sun illuminating the land around the tree filled grove. She looked around and felt the cool breeze on her face, enjoying the wind.

She looked down, thinking about what had happened about an hour ago. Two of the boys out right refused to do her idea and insisted that she chose. Was she doing something wrong. She thought as a friend she should do everything possible to help them- all of them. But Ren and Tokiya were demanding her individual attention. It had to do something with what she suggested, she knew it. But she didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe listening to music would help." Jackie suggested to herself, changing her eye color and looking around for a music strip to listen to. However, she was surprised to see Otoya's music strip in front of her. She smiled at it, grabbing it and pulling it close. She brought it into a kind embrace, holding it close to her. The song rang through her ears, a song that expressed friendship and togetherness.

Jackie smiled, able to feel Otoya's warmth from inside the song. She knew how much he loved their friendship and how much it meant to him. She was glad to know him- to know all of them.

"I know what I have to do. I must... write a follow up song using friendship music!" She declared, getting up and putting the music into her black box. She rushed around campus, searching for any music that would go along with Otoya's, successfully finding all the music she needed by sun set.

After putting them together and putting them on paper, she headed to the music room they met in earlier in order to play the song and hear how it came out. Opening the door, she stepped inside. The air still felt tense from earlier, so she left the door open. Though, she had to wonder how on earth they fixed it so fast. She went over to the piano and began to play the soothing song. She enjoyed hearing it resonating through the room, full of passion and kindness. She smiled, knowing that her boys would never change. They were her boys and nothing would change that.

"That was a great song." Jackie jumped in in surprise when Otoya suddenly appeared in the entrance way. He jumped as well, surprised by Jackie's sudden movement. "Wah, sorry, I scared you didn't I?" Otoya panicked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-its fine." Jackie smiled. Otoya looked down, frowning as he thought. Jackie frowned as well. "It's fine, really." Jackie insisted. Otoya smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just... I don't care!" Otoya suddenly cried, causing Jackie to back up, shocked. "I don't care what the principle says, I want to do this group!" Otoya smiled. Jackie gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about troubling you-"

"It's not trouble!" Otoya insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was worried, so I... well, I did this." He said, letting her go and pulling out a piece of paper. Jackie took it, bringing it up to her face, reading it over. Though she couldn't read it, she smiled, knowing that Otoya had begun work on the lyrics. Jackie smiled, feeling a tear prickle in the corner of her eye. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Otoya squirmed for a moment before standing still as a statue.

"Oi, what are you two doing?!" Jackie pulled away and they turned around, spotting both Natsuki and a very upset Syo in the doorway. "We can't trust you two alone, can we Otoya?!" Otoya jumped back, waving his hands around.

"I-I didn't do anything." Otoya cried.

"Yeah, he stood there like a statue." Jackie said, causing Otoya to silk, streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"You don't have to be so blunt..." Otoya whispered, looking down.

"Why are you two here?" Jackie asked, stepping towards them.

"We came to song." Natsuki said. His face became abnormally serious and he closed his eyes. "I loved every note of that song and it still rings in my heart. I can not forget such a song." Natsuki explained.

"So we're here now, and we're staying." Syo finished, gazing at Otoya at the end.

"We want to work together... as a group." Natsuki smiled. Tears began to flow from Jackie eyes, causing the boys to jump and beg her to tell them what was wrong.

"You guys are too kind." Jackie smiled. They smiled, patted her head and laughing happily together.

"We'll sing your songs, Jackie-chan." Syo promised.

"Jackie-chan," The four of them looked up and turned to the doorway, finding Masato standing there, eyes closed and arms crossed, looking down. "You said that this wasn't because you couldn't choose, that you wanted us to sing together." Masato said, turning to Jackie.

"Yes, I want everyone to sing together as a group." Jackie said, nodding to Masato.

"Then I would like to take a chance on your dream as well." Masato declared. Jackie smiled, rushing towards Masato and pulling him into a big hug. He hesitantly patted her head, smiling awkwardly.

"Oi, these are only half done!" Syo suddenly cried, holding up the sheet of music.

"I did my best." Otoya pouted, looking down. Natsuki laughed and patted him on the back.

"We can do the rest as a group, together." Natsuki declared. The boys smiled, exchanging chuckles.

"Minna, skide(I love you)." Jackie smiled, causing the boys to blush. "You're all so bright and loving and I'll never forget what your doing for me. I'm glad to have met all of you, Ren and Tokiya included." Jackie giggled, causing the boys to blush and smile back at her. "Now lets get our butts in gear and write the best graduation song EVER!" She cried, rushing to the piano and waiting eagerly.

"She's so cute~" Natsuki giggled, the other boys either smiling or nodding in agreement. They sat down together and got to work. They established parts, even for Ren and Tokiya. They listened to the music out loud before figuring out the theme. Of course, based on the music Jackie used, the theme ended up being love. They began to write in lyrics, writing and rewriting them over and over again. Hours went by before they finally agree on what they had down. They had done their best to write in as many of Ren and Tokiya's lyrics.

"Don't worry, they'll fix them later if they don't like their parts." Jackie smiled. The boys exchanged nervous glances, not quite sure what to say. "Don't worry, they'll come around." Jackie said with a smile. "After all, you all did."

"I suppose that's true." Masato agreed with a small smile.

"Now, she should find Shining!" Jackie said, standing up from her seat at the piano. "Lets go!" Jackie said, grabbing Syo and Otoya's hands, yanking them along with her. They rushed out of the room and down the hallway. They turned a few times until they reached Shining's office. But when she opened the door, no one was inside. Jackie looked around for him, hoping he would pop out of somewhere. But what she found instead was a schedule on his desk.

"Um, Jackie-chan, I don't think you should be doing that. Peping isn't a good idea." Otoya said nervously. Jackie, ignoring him, looked it over until she found the current time. According to the schedule, he should be heading out on a helicopter for a meeting.

"He's leaving!?" She cried.

"This is awful!" Syo yelled.

"What should we do?" Natsuki asked.

"We need to reach him before he leaves." Masato said, turning to the door. The others nodded and they rushed out of the room and began running down the hallway, full speed. Jackie could feel her legs begin to become sore, the pain beginning to seep in. Still, she began to run faster and faster, as if she were flying. Still, she could feel her feet slam on the ground as her feet began to blister. They turned down another hallway and rushed to the stairs. They found Ringo slowly walking down the stairs as they trampled up them.

"Out of the waaaay! Please!" Jackie cried, strangely polite at the end. Ringo squeaked in fear and backed up to the wall, letting them run up past him.

"What's gotten into you all?!" He cried after them, beginning to chase them. Jackie could feel her legs becoming heavy and could hear the boys' breaths getting harder and louder, trying hard to keep going. Syo seemed to be in the best shape at the time, barely working up a sweat as he ran. They found their way to the roof and slammed the door open. They watched as Shining began to climb the small set of stairs the the helicopter whose blades whirled around like a tornado, chopping through the air like a mad chef's knife.

"Shining!" Jackie cried, causing him to stop and turn around, facing them. They stood there, the group out of breath and Shining with an unamused look on his face.. "Please wait!"

"Ah, Miss Jacqueline. Have you chosen who you are picking for the graduation audition?" Shining asked, crossing his arms.

"I thought about what you said and I decided to write a follow up song!" Jackie yelled.

"What?" Masato said, having no knowledge of that.

"You did what?" Shining asked, glaring from behind his glasses.

"I'm not letting this go, Shining Saotome! You hear me!? My boys are going up on stage together! We're not going to back down from this. So..." Jackie said, Natsuki handing her a probable keyboard. "Please listen to this song!"

"Please listen!" Otoya cried.

"We poured our heart into it unlike any other song!" Natsuki said.

"I seem to have no choice but to expel problem students. So I'm afraid I'll have to-"

"Will wait until after hearing _our_ song to decide if we're failed." The boys and Jackie turned around to find Ren and Tokiya walking towards them.

"You guys!" Jackie smiled, running over the them and catching them in a bear hug. "You came back!" She cried, snuggling into their chests.

"W-whats this? You act as if we've been missing." Ren chuckled, surprised by her sudden attack. Tokiya smiled and placed a hand on her head. He patted her head kindly before she pulled back, handing them newly improved sheets of paper.

"Here! I tried to write parts for you the best I could, but you can still change them a bit." Jackie said happily, pulling them over by their free arms.

"Shining," Tokiya shouted, Shining turning to him. "You know that Jackie-san is an amazing person, and that she writes amazing songs. Surely you're smart enough to know where she stands."

"And if you don't listen now," Ren said, letting his flower blow away in the wind. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life." Ren said, looking into Shining's eyes.

"Ooooh, he's said it now!" Jackie giggled, moving to her keyboard and setting it up.

"Fine, play the song." Shining said, leaning against the side of the helicopter. The helicopter stopped, the air going silent. Ren and Tokiya quickly looked over the lyrics, fixing a few parts but finding them mostly satisfying.

"You know us well, Little Lamb~" Ren purred in Jackie's ear.

"Thank you~" Jackie replied, not picking up on his tone. He smiled and gathered with everyone else and Jackie looked up, waiting for the go. Tokiya turned to her, giving her a small smile of apology. She smiled back, giving a small jump into the air to say that it was okay and he was forgiven. His smile widened at her cute action, shaking his head a little. The boys turned to her, giving her the go signal. She gave them a cute thumbs up and cracked her fingers in her hands quickly before beginning to play.

The song started out with a quick instrumental only part before moving into the actual song. When the boys began to sing, music flowed out so strongly that Jackie was forced into her music sight. She could see their music slowly fusing around each other, creating a white strip of music all around them. It slowly built up power until it broke off purposely. It rushed towards Jackie and before she could stop it, it flew straight into her, piercing into her heart.

She felt an amazing wave of power rattle through her body, causing the hair on her body to stand on end and goose bumps to cover her. She nearly backed out, about to feel her own pulse in her body. Her fingers automatically played, her body suddenly numb, the only thing she could feel were zaps throughout her body and the strip of music trying to pears out the other side. Jackie tried her best to hold down the overflowing power, fearful of what would happen if she let go of the power. Her heart beat louder and louder by the minute, the music now covered by her intense heartbeat. Her vision became even more blurry than ever before. And soon, unable to hold it in any more, she let it go.

The music pierced out the other end, hundreds little, thin strips of many colors bursting out along with a harsh pulse. The strips began to rush around, infecting anything they could find, plants, inanimate objects, and people. She could see out of her eyes that Shining had been hit and deeply affected by it. She watched as they flew around in a frenzy of color, finding things to impact, like Ringo, who had followed them. The music flew around like crazy, ringing out into the air. The boys kept singing, unaffected by the music flowing around them, already feeling it's power from the beginning.

When they stopped singing the light dimmed from the music. However, some of the strips still spun around them, moving around any living thing they could find. Jackie suddenly felt weak and nearly fell to her knees. She had never experienced something like that. Was it...? It couldn't be! _The Happy Pulse!_ Jackie looked up in amazement at the six boys in front of her. They truly did create something amazing with their song.

Suddenly, Shining fell to his knees. They kids panicked, stepping towards him until he held up a hand, silencing them. He looked up at them, giving them an intense look with his brown-red eyes, his sunglasses fallen off.

"What is the name of that song?" He asked.

"The name?" Otoya asked, turning to Jackie, who shrugged, attempting to hide her exhaustion behind a smile. Shining suddenly stood up, picking up his glasses and heading back to the helicopter, which started up again as if on command.

"Principle, wait!" Tokiya shouted. Shining stopped and turned around, facing them.

"I've never heard a song like that before. It literally shook my world. I could listen to it a million times and never grow tired of it. I will accept no other name than Maji Love 1000% if you are to do this." Shining said before closing the helicopter door behind himself. The large machine lifted off into the air, the music of the wind in a whirlwind, flying everywhere. They could hear Shining laugh as he disappeared slowly into the darkness.

They stood there stunned for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

"He... said yes." Jackie whispered, letting it run through her brain once more before a smile lifted on her face. "He said yes!"

"W-we did it!" Otoya cried.

"Oh, yeah!" Syo cheered. Ren smiled while Tokiya and Masato let out held breaths. Natsuki jumped up out of excitement and Jackie exploded into the night, running around them with new found energy. Chuckling, Tokiya grabbed her, placing her in front of him and placing a hand on her head, holding her still.

"It's too late at night to be this active." Tokiya smiled, the others laugh along.

"I just can't help it! You guys were amazing! There was something special there, I just know it in my bones! That was amazing and I can't help but get energized." Jackie said, jumping up and down, despite Tokiya's efforts to hold her down. The boys laughed together, asking for her to calm down and she refusing each time.

"We did it!" Jackie cried, jumping high into the air. And for a second, she thought she saw the smiling face of her old friend, Miss Muse.

_**Wow! Longest chapter yet! I can't believe I got so many words in, but I suppose it's a worthy chapter to get that. I wrote over 6 thousand words in this chapter and a good 3 thousand were all on the same day~ I think I've done a good job! *Pats back***_

_**I just want to let you guys know that the hiatus is off, but there is no guarantee I'll update often. Also, I have finally figured out what to do for the third season of American Dream, which will go with season three of Uta No Prince Sama- that's right people, I already had a season 2 of this Fanfiction ready to write- a special plot that revolves around the anime and Jackie's powers.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	12. Chapter 11

Jackie sat in her room late at night, sitting around and playing with music. Tomochika went to sleep hours ago, but something kept the sixteen year old teenager up late at night. She had been fiddling with the same two pieces of music for about 17 minutes now, mind somewhere far away and unseeable. She let the poor pieces of music go, letting them float around, as if playing in the air with all of the other music stripe. She just couldn't concentrate or sleep. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Despite her feeling, her eyes began to droop and she soon found herself fast asleep. Her dreams brought her somewhere far away. Back to that old hospital where she was sent to during one of her episodes.

_She only had a few more weeks to go but couldn't stand it any longer. She had snuck out of her room and down to the courtyard. She sat down on a bench in the middle of the small, open area, looking around her happily. She came here so often that they would probably find her immediately, but she didn't care. She enjoyed her time there. It reminded her vaguely of a place she use to go to as a child. But she was 12 now and had no time to reminisce in such sad memories._

_She looked up at the blue sky, wondering what made it so blue, especially today. It felt like an infinitely blue sky today. It was beautiful. She sat there motionless, staring into the sky, lifelessly. Sitting still for so long- she began to hear sounds that weren't really there according to other people. She had accepted these songs a long time ago and that no matter how she felt about what happened when she was seven, music was the one thing that made her feel alive. She opened her mouth and just let it flow out, letting all her grief just go away. _

"_Amazing grace, How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now am found, _

_Was blind, but now I see." She sang, holding the notes out and letting the song last as long as she could. But before she could start on the next verse, another voice cut in. Turning around, Jackie spotted a man, maybe of 17, standing behind her in crutches, beginning so sing with the biggest smile on his face._

"_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,"_ Why? Why is he singing? "_And grace my fears relieved." _Did I do this? But why sing along? It's only music... "_How precious did that grace appear" Jackie's eyes widened. Was this what music was truly made for? - To bring people- complete strangers even- together? This realization hit her hard. _Music... is not something that should be thrown away so easily- so quickly. _She was a fool for believing she could ever escape from music._

"Music is truly pure love." _An old voice rang through her head. Opening her mouth wide, she finished the song with him:_

"_The hour I first believed." The first things they shared in common- a new found love of music, and- sadly- no knowledge of the rest of the song. Jackie, who willingly returned to her room, promised the doctors not to escape on one condition: They moved her into the man with spiky, blue hair room. Sadly enough, they soon found out they couldn't communicate. The man only spoke japanese and she only spoke English. Still, they managed to make their friendship work. They both played music they liked to each other, and despite not understanding the lyrics, both of them rather enjoyed the songs. _

_But it could only last so long. The man had to leave when his leg finished healing. But before he left, he walked up to her. He began to speak, but she didn't understand what he was saying._

"_Thank you." He finally said in English. Thanks? For what? What was he thankful for? It hurts little that she would never know. But somehow, she knew it was his for of saying goodbye. He pulled out a box and placed it on her lap. She opened it up and pulled out a big, fluffy rabbit toy, brown fur, big and floppy ears, and a cute little cotton tail. She smiled and held it close. He patted her head before standing up and leaving, giving her one last smile before disappearing._

Jackie opened her eyes.

"It was Tokiya..."

It was morning now.

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie headed to the music room just as they had promised, still a little groggy. She yawned and shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. She had stayed up too late and her dream left her feeling less then rested. Digging up buried memories was always painful for her. Looking out the window, she could see that it was a lovely day outside, the birds were singing, the sun was bright, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. She smiled, finding something beautiful in her groggy state bringing her back down to earth.

She turned to corner, spotting the music room they were gathering in. Just as she reached out for the door, it opened and Otoya came out, nearly knocking into her. He jumped back, surprised.

"Jackie-chan, there you are. I was just about to go out looking for you." Otoya said, frowning down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just didn't sleep well, that's all." Jackie blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. She didn't mean to make them worry about her, but she was only five minutes late. "Well, we should begin our work as fast as possible." She said, walking over to the piano, placing papers on the music stand. "Have you guys worked on the lyrics for the new song I gave you guys after Shining approved last night?" She asked, turning to them happily.

"No, we thought that it would be better to work on them with you." Syo said, a small blush on his face.

"Alright! Should we talk about the music first?!" Jackie asked, pulling out the sheet out and placing it in front of her. She looked up at the boys, who all stared at her, smiles on their faces and shimmering eyes. "What?"

"Jack-chan is soooo cute~" Natsuki gushed.

"Thank you." Jackie smiled. Suddenly a large growl filled the room. Jackie looked down, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Jackie-san, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Masato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er... no." Jackie confessed.

"Oh, I have snacks in my bag if you want some!" Otoya offered.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Jackie smiled as Otoya gathered the food. He brought her some strong box of what appeared to be long pretzel sticks but strangely brown on the cover and she inspected it weirdly.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"I-it's pokey. Don't tell me that you've never had any!" Otoya cried.

"Oi, Otoya, she's from America, they probably don't have it there." Syo pointed out.

"Never heard of it before." Jackie said, popping open the top and taking one out. She carefully bit into it and smiled. "It's chocolate!" She cried, beginning it eat like a chipmunk.

"Aw~ Jack-chan is soooo cute~" Natsuki cried, little hearts popping out of his head.

"Oi, Natsuki, think you could contribute another way than that?" Syo asked.

"Little Lamb, so you've never heard of pocky?" Ren asked, bending close to Jackie. She shook her head. "Then I'm guessing you've never heard of the Pocky Game than, hu?" Jackie shook her head, nibbling on her sweets. "Would you like me to teach you-?" Suddenly Ren was yanked away by Masato, who looked less than pleased.

"I'm stopping you right here." Masato said, yanking Ren back. The blond rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, backing away from Jackie on his own aordence Masato nodded and turned to give Jackie an apologetic smile. Jackie shrugged, going back to her pocket. Jackie looked around, standing up suddenly , searching for something.

"Jackie-chan, what's wrong?" Otoya asked, blinking in curiosity.

"Where is Toki-nee-chan?" Jackie asked, Syo snickering at the nee-chan part.

"Tokiya hasn't shown up yet." Otoya said, scratching the back of his head and shaking his head, his hair flying around crazily. "He wasn't in the room this morning when I woke up, so he must not have come home last night..."

"He leaves?" Jackie asked, leaning in.

"Apparently he has a job." Masato said, crossing his arms. "But no one knows what it is." The other boys nodded, thinking about Tokiya

"He sometimes returns in the morning after leaving late at night. I'm getting worried about him- his body can't keep up with something like that." Otoya said, frowning in worry. Jackie looked down, eyes closed. She knew what he was up to so late at night- he did have Hayato stuff to do. But she couldn't tell them that- it was his secret to tell and if it came from anyone else she knew they would feel betrayed. Jackie sat down, twiddling with her fingers. She just hoped that he would come out and tell them sooner than latter. The longer he waited the worse it got for him.

"He must think he's pretty great, doing that much stuff at once." Ren 'tich'ed, crossing his arms. Suddenly the door opened and Tokiya rushed in, panting heavily.

"Gomen Ne, I'm late..." Tokiya gasped, trying to catch his breath. Jackie stood up once more, about to head towards him until Ren spoke out.

"Ichi, did you finish with your precious work?" Ren asked, Tokiya turning to him, still breathing hard. "We don't want to wait any longer." The boys were silent for a good minute, no one moving. Sensing the tension in the room, jack quickly held up some pieces of paper, giving a quick and loud 'Ta-da!' as she held it up.

"This is the follow up song I wrote when Shining said to split up!" Jackie said, hopping around the room and handing the song out. The boys took the song and looked it over. "I wrote it about friendship and bonds! I wanted everyone to sing it and be together forever!" Jackie gushed, loving the idea of her friends sticking together, especially after the tension in the air. The boys smiled and the tension almost seemed to disappear completely from the air.

"I love this song~" Natsuki gushed, smiling at Jackie. Jackie smiled back. A hand suddenly came down on her head and ruffled her hair. She turned around to see a very gently looking Tokiya smiling down on her.

"I love it." Tokiya said, causing Jackie to smile even wider.

"Lets write some lyrics!" Otoya cheered, smiling at everyone.

"Thats a great idea!" Syo said, rushing over to a seat and looking it over again. Jackie smiled at the boys, eyes sparkling. She loved them all so much.

They began work on the lyrics, working together to melt their voices into one, working on the music together, laughing and arguing, always smiling together. The lyrics shined when they sang them, a truly wonderful harmony coming out of them. The boys seemed to sparkle themselves, glowing brilliantly like a rainbow of color, shining brilliantly in the darkness. She could watch them for the rest of her life and never wanted to let this go. No matter how hard things got for them in the future, she never wanted to let go- to fight with all her strength to hold on- to hold them together. She wanted everyone to smile for now on and stay together, where they belonged.

**~Time Skip~**

They sat outside together by the cool lake. The wind rushed over the water, creating an amazingly cool breeze that swept the land. And to Jackie, the breeze strung over the music of the water, creating a wonderful harp and chime song matched with the flutes and violins of the music of the wind. The song they spun together created a beautiful harmony, but none quite like her boys.

She felt a wonderful love rush over her as she sat there with the boys, staring out into the water. Syo, Masato, and Otoya all sat by the water's edge, while Jackie, Ren, and Natsuki sat in the middle, just in front of Tokiya. They all smiled, their hearts warm with passion. However, Otoya was much more vocal than the others and began chatting it up.

"Awe man, I really felt that one in my heart, you know!? It was just- GREAT! I want to sing like that every day for now on!" Otoya declared, throwing his fist into the air.

"It's true that we did shine brightly today. Our voices seemed to shimmer and shine this time in a beautiful harmony." Natsuki hummed, smiling towards the heavens.

"With these songs, we'll be about to win the graduation edition for sure!" Syo cheered, giving one of his signature smirks.

"We could even debut." Otoya said, eyes shining.

"Debut?" Jackie asked. "Why settle for that?" The boys looked at her, confused. Jackie stood up, staring into the fading daylight. "With your songs, we'll fill the world with a new symphony - a brand new sound unlike the world has ever heard before!" Jackie declared, eyes full of brilliant excitement. "And then, all at once, everyone will smile- I just know you guys can do that. Cause you're my amazing friends." Jackie said, turning around and smiling at the boys. They boys stared up at her, eyes wide and faces red.

"Yeah, we can definitely do that!" Otoya cheered, jumping up.

"Yoshe, I'm fired up now!" Syo said, eyes burning with passion.

"It'll be fun~" Natsuki sang.

"How can you just think of it as fun?!" Syo yelled.

"I much prefer to think of it as fun than hard work~" Jackie smiled, causing Syo to blush and look down.

"W-well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just have fun with it..." He said, blushing.

"But of course work will need to be done." Masato said, turning to Ren. "Like with you- your choreography is still to lose." Masato pointed out. Ren shrugged, smirking.

"Perhaps if the Little Lamb gave me a kiss then I would be more motivated to work harder." Ren suggested, winking at Jackie.

"Moe, Ren-chan, you should try your hardest with or without a kiss!" Jackie said, puffing out her cheeks. Ren blushed and the boys laughed, Otoya poking Ren's cheek and saying 'Oooh, she told you!' and Ren chuckling in amusement. But as they laughed, a feeling of dread washed over Jackie. The music's beautiful sounds became haunting, as if a warning to the young music seer. But as she looked around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still, a feeling of dread washed over her, causing goosebumps to start to form up and down her arms.

Then, it hit her. She turned around, staring directly at Tokiya. His eyes were partially closed, seemingly struggling to stay away. His hands gripped his pants legs and his breath was shallow. Jackie felt a chill run down her spine as she saw him struggle. She knew that if she made a scene it would force Tokiya into a corner with the other boys, but if she didn't do something... Tokiya could get seriously sick. She nearly reached out for him when-

"-kie-san? Jackie-san!" Jackie stepped out of her thoughts, turning to Masato, who had apparently been calling her for quite some time now. They boys stared at her, confused, blinking at her with questioning looks. "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"You don't look so good..." Otoya said, reaching out to her.

"Yeah, you looked freaked." Syo said, looking concerned.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Jackie cried, but as Otoya touched her forehead, he could feel how cold she had become from fear and jerked back, eyes wide in fear.

"You're so cold!" Otoya cried, ripping off his jacket and placing it on Jackie's shoulders carefully. Jackie jerked back, waving her hands around in a passive motion.

"No, no, I'm fine, just a little chill is all." Jackie brushed it off, smiling as if nothing was wrong but with a hidden lase of fear behind it for Tokiya.

"Still, It's better to tread these sooner than latter. You should go in before it gets worse, warm up and get rest." Masato advised, snuggling his own jacket onto her as well. The other boys would have done it too, if that wouldn't be going overboard.

"I'll fetch you some flowers from my gardens as get well presents." Ren winked, flirtatiously as always.

"Ren, stop flirting." Syo grumbled.

"W-wait, you guys, I'm not sick! It's just a little cold out here!" Jackie cried, trying to calm her overprotective friends, but they wouldn't give up.

"What are you talking about, it's a nice temperature out here!" Otoya pointed out, shaking his head.

"And the wind is rather warm here." Natsuki pointed out.

"So you're sick." Masato concluded. "Please take some medicine and if you're not feeling well then we will move the gathering time back to the afternoon."

"I need some more beauty sleep anyways." Ren shrugged, heading back to the academy. The others started to leave, not letting Jackie say no to their demands. Oh well, looks like she was getting an hour extra sleep tonight. She supposed it would be good for her anyways, since she had been up so many nights working with music into the late hours of the night. She supposed getting a full night of sleep would do her some good. Still...

She stood up and turned to Tokiya, staring at him. She knew something was wrong and since the other boys are gone, now was the perfect time to ask him. She walked to him and he stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet. She frowned, not quite enjoying the way he treated like a seesaw.

"Tokiya-nee-chan, are you okay?" Jackie asked, taking his hand into her smaller one. She noticed the side difference immediately, his hand at least twice the size of her small grabbers. She gripped it feebly, looking at him with sad eyes. She was worried to say the least. But when he turned to her, she knew something was wrong. He began to fall down, arms around her in a mere moment. Too weak to hold him up, she nearly tumbled to the ground until the music of the wind came to assist her, warping around Tokiya and holding him up. Jackie took him in her arms, shaking him gently. "Toki-nee-chan, are you okay?!" She now cried, fear taking over her.

His eyes slowly opened, looking up at her in surprise as she felt his forehead, pulling back when she felt how warm it was. It wasn't her who was sick- it was Tokiya. He forced himself to stand up, trying to regain his calm nature. But Jackie didn't by it, knowing immediately that he wasn't doing well.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired." He knew that she didn't believe him, but if he at least showed her that he was still kicking, perhaps she would let him off with a warning about his body and how to treat it.

"Tokiya," Jackie said, speaking abnormally seriously. "If you're sick, take it easy, alright? I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, alright?" Jackie sternly, wagging a finger in front of his face and childishly stomping her feel. Tokiya smiled, a small chuckle coming from his throat. She was such a child, but he loved her for it. He patted her head, smiling.

"I'll try to take better care of myself for now on, alright?" Tokiya asked. Jackie felt appeased enough, but still, more fear seemed to weld up inside of her. He wasn't doing good but still wanted to continue on with his work and the academy at the same time. She hoped that he would just quite Hayato, like he told her he was going to do as soon as possible. But he was taking a long time and it was getting worrying. If he kept it up... he would end up in the hospital.

But before she could voice her worries, Tokiya walked past her, heading back to the economy. She was left standing there all along, staring back at her suffering friend as she slowly shuffled away. She knew it would come soon, it had to. He was going to break himself like this**.**

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie sat alone in her room, staring outside at the darkening world. She could feel something was wrong and she had a feeling she knew what it was. She had been worrying over Tokiya for a while now. After all, he had nearly passed out before heading off for work. She knew that being two people was necessary but it really did seem to stressful. There was no doubt about Tokiya's fatigue catching up to him.

Earlier she had searched for Hayato's schedule and found it dreadfully busy all day. And the only free time he did have were times that he was scheduled to work with the group. She estimated about an hour of rest a day and five hours of sleep at night, at most. It seemed that Hayato's schedule suddenly spiked with activity a few days ago, making things much worse than before. There was no way that he could keep this up.

She wished that she could just tell him to take a break from the group, but something about that made her feel uneasy. Like if she let him go even once then he would disappear from their lives. Or worse, he could be rejected by the others.

Jackie searched her thoughts for a solution to the problem, but she just kept going around in circles. It was no use, her mind had been set to using music to solve the problems of others, but music wouldn't work in this situation. Or at least, not in any way she could think of. It was becoming frustrating that she couldn't think of anything to help her friend.

Suddenly the door opened, a dim light flooding into the room. Tomochika walked in, looking around for her room mate. She jumped when she found Jackie sitting on the window cill, in the dark, staring at her. Tomochika stood still for a moment, mesmerized by the way Jackie's eyes glew.

"Jackie-chan? What are you doing up? It's eleven o'clock at night! And why are the lights all off?!" Tomochika cried, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that." Jackie said, standing up.

"Realize what? That this is the weirdest thing to come back and find?" Tomochika grinned, walking over to her bed and jumping onto the cushion. "And why are your eyes glowing?"

"They are?" Jackie asked, turning to a small mirror that Tomochika held up. Looking closely, she could see that there was a slight yellow glow to her eyes. She bit her lip, mumbling. She had a feeling that this was what happened right before she accidentally switches to her music eyes. But that still was no help to the current crisis. She needed to think of a way to solve the problem before it escalated and-

"-ie-chan!" Tomochika yelled, shaking Jackie. The brunette blinked, confused by her room mate's sudden violence. "What's with you lately?! You're weirder than normal! And that's just unrealistic." Tomochika said, mumbling the last part. "Just go to bed already, enough of your all nighters!" She said, pushing Jackie to her bed. "And I won't take no for an answer!"

Jackie nodded, laying down in her bed. Tomochika was right, enough was enough. She just needed to sleep on it and worry about it later. If she couldn't think of anything now than she would worry about it later. Simple as that.

**~Time Skip~**

He was late. He was so completely and unreasonably late. The boys and Jackie worked in their usual music room, going over lyrics and dance moves. Though they tried to distract themselves with work, discussing the music over and over until they couldn't find anything else to discuss. But none of them forgot- even for a second- that Tokiya was late. Otoya kept checking his phone for messages and Natsuki kept peering at the door. And if even a pin dropped on the floor outside the door, their heads would shoot up and turn to the entrance. But he never came.

"This is ridiculous!" Syo cried, letting himself fall back into a seat, causing it to harshly bump into the wall. "What are we supposed to do about him?! He comes late every time and when we moved the meet up time to later he doesn't show up for even longer!"

"I'm sure that he has a good reason..." Natsuki whispered, looking down.

"He did call me this morning..." Otoya said, catching the group's attention. "B-but the line cut before I could ask him anything! All he said was 'sorry'." Otoya said, looking down.

"Thats it?" Natsuki asked, looking worried.

"This is truly unreasonable." Masato huffed.

"I'm sure that he has a good reason for being so late." Jackie insisted, standing up.

"And what would that reason be?" Ren huffed, causing Jackie to flinch. It was a rhetorical question, but everyone caught Jackie's flinch and turned to her. "Do you... know the reason?" Jackie looked down, clenching her fists. What would she tell them? She couldn't reveal Hayato to them, it was Tokiya's secret. But what choice did she have, she was pushed into a corner now.

"W-well... yes, I know what he's probably doing." Jackie admitted, biting her lip.

"You do?!" Otoya cried. "Tell us!"

"I-I can't, sorry. B-but it's not that I want to hide anything, it's just for Toki-nee-chan to tell, not me!" Jackie insisted, shaking slightly. "You just have to trust him-"

"How can we trust him if he doesn't trust us?" Masato asked, shaking his head.

"It takes trust to give trust." Jackie whispered, causing Syo, Otoya, and Natsuki to look down, feeling guilty. Jackie sat back down, trying to calm herself once more. She had to keep her cool, it wasn't like her to just lose her head over a few petty words.

"You seem awfully defendant of Ichi, don't you.." Ren said, looking at Jackie from the corner of his eye. "A little too defendant. It's actually a little unfair, why does he get a defence from you while we have to work hard-"

"Idiot! I would do the same for you if you were in the same position!" Jackie suddenly shouted, standing back up and pushing back the piano bench. It went tumbling backwards, clashing against the ground, papers stashed in them slowly tumbling out. The boys were shocked by Jackie's sudden outburst but refused to hold eye contact. They could tell that the look in her eye was not pretty by the feeling of her stare on them. Jackie was... frightening. "I don't want you guys questioning each other like this- it's how lots of bands in America have fallen apart. I don't want to see you all hate each other like those people."

Jackie took a deep breath, calming herself down and speaking normally. Sensing her mood switch, the boys turned to her. She smiled back at them, continuing with her little talk.

"You need to have a little faith. I know that Toki-nee-chan simply doing the best he can to change what he's doing. He told me that he's planning to quit this job to be in this band full time. So please hold out for him!" Jackie asked, smiling at them. The boys seemed appeased for now, causing Jackie to smile. Jackie clasped her hands together, thoroughly accepting of the boys current expressions. "Alrighty, let's get back to work~"

Suddenly Ren stood up. All eyes moved to him as he strolled slowly across the floor, taking his time to reach the door. He opened it, stopping just outside the room.

"We're done today, right? I'm going back to my room." Ren said, closing the door behind himself. The other boys stood there in silence, waiting for something to speak up. Instead, Jackie gave an annoyed sigh and the boys turned to her. She began to pack her things up, her hair covering her eyes as she pushed her papers into her bag.

"A-ano, Jackie-chan-" Otoya began, cut off by Jackie's growl.

"Ren's right, we're done." She growled, turning away from them and heading to the door. Natsuki moved to stop her, but sensing her displeasure caused him to stop, letting her through. She closed the door behind her, heading away from the music room. For the first time she doubted them, and she wasn't sure they would last.

**~Time Skip~**

The day seemed to be going by rather slowly since practice. It seemed like everyone else was having fun with the audition- everyone but the people she wanted to make smile. She had been walking around campus for about an hour now and everywhere she went it seemed like people's partners were working out great. Everyone was getting along so well and having fun. Everyone but her group. For a brief moment the words 'maybe I should have chosen' bounced around in her mind. But she shook them away. They had tried just as hard as she did to come together as a group, she wouldn't let them down now, even if their teamwork was falling apart.

Suddenly a sad song rang through the air and Jackie switched to her music seeing eyes to find it. She was surprised to find a peace of Tokiya's music floating slowly towards her. It landed in her outstretched hands, nearly in tatters. She listened to the music, hearing the desperation in it. Jackie smiled. It must have flown a long way to get there and was trying so hard. From this music, she could tell that he was desperately trying to reach them. He was trying so hard, so now she couldn't give up on them now!

_**Sorry if this took too long to put up, school is hard and doing so much work at once makes it hard to keep up with writing! But I'm trying my best. Oh, and get this- my favorite line is coming up in the next chapter!**_

_**Oh yeah, and I have to apologize to one of the readers- I accidentally told them something that was happening in this chapter and was probably confused for a long time. He/she asked if Jackie'll ever figure out who Tokiya was and I said she does after her dream. The dream I was referring to was in this chapter. I apologize for any confusion**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	13. Chapter 12

"Jackie!" Tomochika called, trying to grab her friend's attention. Jackie turned to Tomochika, smiling lightly at her.

"Yes, Tomo-chan?" Jackie asked, barely paying attention to her room mate's response.

"You know, I've known for a while you can be a bit of an airhead from time to time, but this is getting ridiculous- Jackie? Jackie!" Tomochika shouted, noticing that the brunette's attention was somewhere else again. "Are you on some spiritual journey or something?! You always seem zoned out."

"Oh, sorry Tomo-chan. I've just been a little... distracted lately." Jackie sighed, slumping over on her bed.

"A little? I can't remember the last time I had a conversation with you where you were listening the entire time!" Tomochika huffed, causing Jackie to pout.

"I'm just dealing with some stuff..." Jackie groaned, rubbing her temples harshly. Tokiya had disappeared for nearly an entire day and it was more than just worrying. It was pretty late at night but the two friends were still up and chatting.

"You just need a breather from it all. A little something to help you relax. And I know just the thing!" Tomochika declared, bouncing up from her seat on her bed and rushing to the corner of the room where a small TV set sat. She pulled the remote control out from behind it and dusted it off. "Tada! A bit of TV always helps me relax!" She cheered as she flipped on the screen. Tomochika rushed over to Jackie and plopped down on her bed, eagerly awaiting the program to start. The tv started on the news channel, just starting with a new subject.

"I don't think hearing about other people's life will help right now." Jackie sighed, earning herself a light knock on the shoulder.

"Come on, party pooper! Stop complaining!" Tomochika huffed, turning up the volume. Jackie smiled lightly, rubbing her shoulder before turning to the TV.

"-There have recently been rumors going around that Hayato is going to quit-" Jackie reached up and began to massage her temples. This was NOT what she needed to hear right now. Tomochika stared at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"-Well I don't know about quit, but he has been seen going in and coming out of Saotome Academy lately." Tomochika perked up, turning up the volume. A picture showed up on the screen of Tokiya down by the lake by Saotome Academy. Jackie flinched back when she found her shoulder peeking out from behind Tokiya.

"Wait, isn't that Tokiya? Why are they saying that it's Hayato?" Tomochika asked, scratching her head.

"Oh no..." Jackie sighed, falling back on her bed. "This is not good."

"What isn't good? Jackie, are you alright?" But she never answered. She just stood there, looking sadly at the TV.

**~Time Skip~**

Almost an entire day went by and Jackie hadn't spoken a word, just listened to the whispers.

"Wait, Ichinose Tokiya from class A, right? He's the one?"

"Yeah, I heard that he's not Hayato's brother at all- he's the real deal!"

"No way, maybe we should get his autograph!"

Jackie sighed irritably as she sat in class. Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki all sat in class quietly. Based on their expressions, it was obvious that they had seen the news on Tokiya. She was glad that they left her alone, she wasn't in the mood anymore.

Class went by slowly, Tokiya never showing up. It was hard for her to understand why he disappeared like this so suddenly. She worried, but tried not to show it. Nothing was different when you think about it. Life still went on. Class still went on. And practices would come again. And so it did.

The practise room was tense and quiet at first, no one wishing to speak for a while as they all finished thinking it over. The idea of Tokiya being Hayato seemed to haunt them for some reason. Sure, they must have felt lied to, but Jackie didn't quite understand why it was such a big deal. Sure he kept something from them, but they should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

But, thinking about it... after all of the tension, who would want to listen to his side. After all, he wasn't even the one to tell them he was Hayato.

"If Ichinose is Hayato," Masato suddenly said, breaking the silence in the room. "That would explain why he's been missing so money practices." Masato said, Syo beginning to grind his teeth.

"The hell..." Syo muttered. "All of this about transferring and retiring? It's ridiculous!" He shouted, banging his fist on the piano. Jackie stood still, not even flinching. Her eyes were cold and hard once more, not fazed by anything. She simply watched as all of this unfolded. She couldn't do anything- if the boys knew that she knew about Tokiya before them, it could put a permanent rift between them all. She couldn't stand the thought of such a thing. She wanted them to be friends forever and ever, to stay together and be on TV, so she could watch them no matter where she was.

"But what is he doing at the academy when he's already debuted?" Natsuki questioned, sitting down on a chair, hunched forward and forehead on his folded fists.

"What was... Tokiya thinking?" Otoya asked, looking down at the ground.

"Dammit!" Syo cried, his fist banging on the piano again. "Is he mocking us?!" Something snapped in her head immediately, and Jackie shouted out desperately.

"It was nothing like that!" She cried suddenly, causing all of the boys, and Tomochika, to suddenly turn to her, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Jack-chan, did you... know?" Natsuki asked, causing Jackie to flinch back and look down, avoiding eye contact. The boys stared at her, many changing from anger and distaste to shock and sadness.

"Jacchan?" Otoya said.

"I'm sorry, I... it wasn't for me to say so..." She said, keeping her eyes down.

"You didn't tell us?" Syo asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Working as Hayato and this academy," Masato said, looking down from his seat. "Is a lot of hard work. There is no way that it's just some joke. So..." Masato said, opening his eyes and turning up to look at Syo and Otoya. "He must have a good reason- one we must understand." Tomochika placed her hand on Jackie's shoulder and she gave Tomochika a small smile in return. The others looked down, understanding fully what he meant. "Otoya, have you gotten anything from Tokiya since then?" Masato asked, causing the redhead to flinch suddenly.

"Once, in the middle of the night." Otoya admitted, causing the boys to turn to him, hoping for something more. "But when I asked where he was, it just went dead" Otoya said, causing Jackie to look down.

"Dammit! Where the heck is he!?" Syo cried.

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie had let her long, brown locks fall down her back, taken down from it's usual ponytail, ready for bed. She was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt, bleached to have white patterns on it, shaped like music notes. She wore black sweatpants, trying to keep herself warm in the cool breeze of night.

Almost an entire day had gone by since the news about Tokiya really being Hayato had gotten out and he was still missing. The sun began to set on the most stressful day of her life, leaving her ready to fall asleep and never wake up again. Still, she stayed up, hoping to sense something- anything that could alert her to where Tokiya was- or even just to see him come in to the school grounds.

"Jackie, don't stay on the porch too long, you'll get a cold." Tomochika called from inside.

"I know." Jackie answered, keeping her eyes on the horizon set out beyond her. It had the most lovely shades of red and purple, all blurred with the clouds. And it's music sounded lovely and upbeat- something she needed to hear at the time. The boys had cleared the room one by one soon after news that Tokiya had called had gotten out, and Jackie and Tomochika clearing out after them. "At this rate, I won't be able to hear them sing together anymore." Jackie sighed, resting her head on her hands, chin nearly touching the railing. Jackie lifted her head to look out onto the world in a mindless stare. She knew she couldn't let this go on any longer- the problems would only grow more numerous.

Jackie stood up, ready to leave the academy ground to find Tokiya until she heard a familiarly patterned song. She turned around, looking around to find the song she was hearing. Hey eyes widened as she looked up, seeing a strip of purple music fly down from above. It lovingly spun around her in joy before quickly darting away and back to her, darting to her right, where it came from, before spinning in the air. Jackie reached out into the air, her nails glowing. Music toar out of the sky, rushing right to her, causing a bird in flight to falter in surprise as the strong winds suddenly turned direction.

The music of the wind, stronger than most the usually dealt with, spired around her, causing the wind to rush around and pick her up, quickly carrying her down to the ground as she held her skirt down, trying her best to control the strong music. It placed her down before rushing away in sudden excitement, causing the fog in the air to spin weird. She ran down the sidewalk after Tokiya's music, which zipped and swirled around in anticipation, leading her to, she presumed to be, Tokiya. She rushed as fast as she could, huffing and puffing in effort. Her legs ached when she turned down a new path, her feet beginning to hurt from pounding on the down the walkway. Still, she ran on. Somehow she knew that he was here right now, in the academy grounds. And she knew that his heart, hoping to speak to her, had sent out his music to bring her to him.

Her eyes lit up as he suddenly came to view through the fog. Her eyes watered and she suddenly seemed to move faster, turning onto the bridge he walked on. She cried out for him.

"Toki-nee-chan!" Tokiya suddenly stopped, turning just in time to see Jackie collide with him. He yelped, falling backwards, putting his hands out just in time to catch himself before his butt hit the ground. He groaned in pain, sitting up so he could pet Jackie's head. She jerked up, eyes full of tears. "Where did you go!?" She cried, pouting. Tokiya looked at her sadly, a glimmer of regret in his eyes and a small smile of reassurance on his face.

"I'm sorry," Tokiya apologized, patting her head. "For everything. For worrying you. For making you wait so long...I got sick and had to say in bed. Then my boss had a-... emergency." Tokiya said, biting his lip. Jackie nodded in understanding, giving him a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm sure everyone will forgive you." Jackie assured, eyes going wide when she heard a tisk behind Tokiya. Tokiya stood up and turned around, giving Jackie a clear view of the other band members, plus Tomochika, who had stood behind him. Ren stood in front of the group, glaring at Tokiya. His hair was unusually pulled up in a ponytail, bangs still falling into his face.

"So, you finally show up, and now you're crying to the Little Lamb?" Ren asked, glaring at Tokiya.

"N-no!" Jackie cried, jumping in. "I was only-"

"My Lady, please stay out of this." Ren asked, closing his eyes. Jackie frowned and hung her head, stepping away from Tokiya. Ren opened his eyes once more, glaring at Tokiya. "Ichi, I want to hear what you have to say." Ren insisted, keeping his eyes directly on Tokiya.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tokiya?!" Otoya suddenly cried out, causing Tokiya to close his eyes, biting his lip as he choked out the words.

"I'm sorry." Tokiya said, not knowing quite what to say.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Syo shouted, taking a step forward, fist clenched in anger and eyes screwed shut. "Unlike you, we're seriously trying to debut!" Syo looked up, fury in his eyes. "We're banking on Jackie's songs! Do you even understand what that means?!" Syo asked, pointing at Tokiya.

Jackie looked at Tokiya. His eyes were screwed shut, head down. She could see all of his emotions pouring out of him at that moment. He was so very guilty- she could hear it into his music. She felt dread weld up in her. If he didn't say something soon, the other boys would never forgive him. She was terrified that her little family would break up forever. She nearly bursted into tears. She could feel Tomochika's worried eyes on her, watching to make sure she was okay.

Jackie felt something lay on top of her head. She looked up, seeing Tokiya looking at her, a small, sad smile on his face. She nodded her head in understanding, taking a deep breath and letting it out, calming herself down.

"For hiding the fact that I'm Hayato... for attending this academy... for deceiving you and troubling you...Please forgive me." Tokiya said, bowing his entire body. The boys were silent, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, my agency wouldn't aggressively pursue singing work." Tokiya began to explain his plan during the start of the academy and what he was planning on doing. "I intended to abandon everything and start over here. But... everything has been done half measures." Tokiya said, clenching his fists in frustration out of his own inability to fix his problems. "I ended up causing all of you trouble... especially Jackie."

Jackie shook her head dramatically, her loose hair flying everywhere, sniffling sadly, feeling Tokiya's pain and sincerity fall out through his music.

"But this is the truth!" Tokiya cried. " 'If your heart desires it, then sing'. These words of her's opened up so much for me." Tokiya said. Jackie turned to him, her sadness washing away into affection. "Please... Please! Let me sing with you! Because these feelings... they are true." Tokiya left his head bowed, his jaw clenched. The air rung silent as she boys comprehended when he was saying.

Otoya looked at him in both sympathy and understanding, torn between being upset and forgiving him.

Masato and Natsuki's facial expressions had not changed throughout the discussion, both remaining remaining blank, Natsuki's eyes closed tight while Masato looked down.

Tomochika's gaze mostly rested on Jackie, but Jackie could see forgiveness in Tomochika's eyes.

Ren and Syo's eyes were both still stern and judgmental, still internally deciding how to feel towards Tokiya. Syo's jaw clenched while Ren's face remained relaxed.

"With us?" Ren chuckled sarcastically, a humored smirk on his face for a second before his face became dark. "How can I believe that?" Ren said, causing even Syo to look at Ren, unsure feelings in his eyes. "Especially now... You said that you believed you could sing the lady's songs better than any of us could. Do you still feel that?"

"...I may have felt that before, but now I've changed. Her words, her heart, changed me. I no longer see others as lessors, but rather as equals. None of us deserve her anymore than the other- I can see that now. I care not for singing on my own, because it is so lonely on that stage alone." Tokiya looked up, his emotions so strong, that it seemed as if a tear nearly formed. "I finally understand this now, what she said." Tokiya stood up strait, forcing all that he was into his words. "We'll never have a meeting like this again! And now, I've finally found a place where I should sing!"

Jackie smiled softly. He had changed so much- he was kinder now, more lovable and more loving. She knew that his feelings were slowly reaching the others, Syo's previously stern eyes becoming softer and shining with new emotion he attempted to hide behind a stoic face. Jackie turned back to Tokiya and he turned to her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Jackie, there is something I've wanted to say to you for some time now." Tokiya said, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on his heart. Out of context, it looked like he was confessing his undying love for her. "I love... the songs you write. So please... please let me sing your songs!" Tokiya begged, nearly in tears as he closed his eyes.

Jackie smiled kindly at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Tokiya-Nii-chan, those songs are for all of you- it's my gift to you, so you don't have to ask. In face, Tokiya," Jackie said, taking a step back before bowing low. "Please... sing these songs! They aren't complete when even one of you is missing." Jackie cried, tears beginning to fall down her face. The boys all smiled as Tokiya placed a hand on Jackie's head in a comforting gesture. Ren smiled and nodded to himself.

"So we're finally at the starting line..." Ren chuckled. Jackie turned to smile at the other boys, until everything became oddly blurry Jackie closed her eyes and shook her head, looking back at everyone. Somehow she just knew that her music sight had turned itself back on. She watched through blurry vision as Syo suddenly attacked Tokiya while the others celebrated.

Jackie squinted, trying to turn off her second sight, but once again, it was locked. Except this time, they itched. They itched like hell! Jackie began to rub her eyes profusely with balled hands. But no matter how much she rubbed, the burning sensation would go away. She growled in anger as she rubbed harder until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Jackie-san, are you okay?" Masato asked, concern in his voice. Jackie kept her eyes closed and nodded, keeping her face away from the others.

"Y-yeah, just got something in my eyes is all." Jackie said, keeper her face turned away from the others.

"Here, let me see." Masato instructed.

"N-no, it's okay, I'm alright!" Jackie cried, giving him a fake laugh. Tokiya walked over, moving in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Jackie, open your eyes, now." Tokiya said in a quiet yet demanding voice. Jackie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. '_Go away, music sight! Go away!'_ She thought angrily, moving to scratch her eyes again, finding her arms quickly caught by another boy.

"Jack-chan, open your eyes. If there's something in there, your eyes could get damaged." Natsuki warned in a worried voice. By now the boys had forgotten their old quarrels and had come over. Jackie fell to her knees, hoping the boys would lose their grip on her, but they held fast, bending down with her. She could feel tears building up in the corners of her eyes as pressure began to build up in her eye lids. She felt like she had to open her eyes- the pressure was too great. But she kept them shut in fear of something weird happening. She had no idea what was going on- she had held her eyes closed during her music sight often before, but this time around her eyes seemed to demand her golden orbs being opened for the world to see.

Still, Jackie kept them shut and the boys began to worry, all trying to prod her to open her eyes. She struggled, throwing her arms around childishly and she threw a tantrum. Tomochika watched from afar as the six young men struggled to restrain the young American girl, slowly becoming more and more amused by the situation. The only reason the boys were even freaking out was because their dear, sweet composer is in pain and refuses their help.

"Kami-sama, she's strong- OW!" Syo cried, feeling one of Jackie's hands smack his cheek. Fed up, he grabs her arm and held onto it with every bit of his might. While trying to free her right arm, Natsuki grasped her left and held her down.

"Why are you struggling?" Otoya asked, trying to calm her down.

"NOOOO!" She suddenly cried, causing a few of the boys to flinch back.

"N-no?" Natsuki asked.

"NO!" Jackie shouted again.

"No what, Little Lamb? What's wrong?" Ren asked, keeping her feet down to she wouldn't kick Tokiya in the stomach. Otoya yelped as he was suddenly carried off his feet by a heavy gust of wind, Jackie's nails glowing slightly as music responded to her cry for help.

Her struggling proved to be futile. Syo held her right arm, Natsuki held her left, Otoya held her head still and her body up so she wasn't lying on the cold, dirty ground, while Ren and Masato worked together to keep her feet down. And Tokiya was left standing over her.

"Now what is so important to hide that you had to make us hold you down for?" Tokiya huffed, exhausted from her fit. She stopped moving suddenly and she kept perfectly still, causing the boys to freeze. Something about her sudden change in behavior made the boys nervous- as if she was planning something. Tokiya, being the only one with his hands free, reached forward and touched her eyelids. Jackie jumped, trying the scooch away, but was held down too tightly. "Jackie, just open your eyes already. If you didn't make such a big fuss about it than we wouldn't be holding you down."

"If she wasn't trying to hit us we wouldn't be holding her down." Syo muttered, growling in frustration when the petty girl almost lifted him from the ground with one arm, gusts of wind constantly blowing him around. "What the hell is with the wind?!"

"Okay, that's it, you're going to open your eyes for me!" Tokiya demanded, laying his fingers on both of her eyelids. She swung her head back and forth. In all honesty, she wanted them to know about her amazing powers. But something about the dreaded feeling building up in her was enough to make her believe that they couldn't find out at this moment- that opening her eyes was a huge mistake. Tokiya began to pull at her eyelids, oddly golden light flooding into and out of her eye. Tokiya flinched back, seeing the odd glow coming out of her eye and the eye shut tight once more.

"So? What's up with her eye?" Syo asked.

"It's... glowing?" Tokiya said. The other boys looked up, thoroughly confused by his explanation.

"What the hell does that mean?" Syo asked.

"I-I don't know, her eye definitely looks weird thought." Tokiya said. "The color seems off. Jackie, why was you eye a different color?" Tokiya asked, begging for her to tell him. Jackie kept her eyes and mouth firmly closed.

"Jackie-san," Masato said gently, placing a hand nicely on her knee. "I'm going to let go of your leg, and everyone else will let go of you too. BUT, we need you to tell us what's going on, ok? And you need to stop hitting us-"

"It's not nice." Tokiya added, speaking to her as if he were the parent of a toddler. Jackie nodded her head and the boys slowly let go of her. The moment she was free, she curled up in a ball. The boys sighed and bent down to her. "Jackie?" Jackie lifted her head, but only to start rubbing her eyes again. Tokiya took her hands in his own. "Jackie, really, just open them. I'm sure it will help."

"...It would." Jackie mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. She had been blind for a while now and she felt disoriented.

"Then open them." Tokiya insisted, holding her hands on his cheeks. She shook her head and Tokiya sighed. "Why?"

"...I'm scared..." Jackie whispered.

"What's so scary?" Natsuki asked, sitting behind her, rubbing her back.

"...I might hurt you." She whined. The boys crouched around her.

"By opening your eyes?" Masato questioned.

"Yes."

"How?" Ren asked, eyes full of worry for his Little Lamb.

"You wouldn't believe me... and you might be mad at me." Jackie whispered.

"Why would we be mad?" Otoya asked softly before she began to cry.

"Because I've been lying to you all!" Jackie cried into her knees, shaking slightly. She had to tell them, she couldn't leave it alone anymore. The boys had just made a promise not to keep things from each other- so how could she keep on with her secret too?

"Jackie-san, please take a deep breath. Then please continue." Masato instructed. Jackie took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She felt Natsuki's hand rub her back and the boys move closer to her in an attempt to comfort her. They were almost too kind.

"I... I didn't write those songs- any of them! I couldn't write a good song if I had all the time in the world!" The boys were taken aback by this, completely shocked by what they heard. Of course, none of the boys actually believed this.

"Then where did the songs come from?" Otoya asked gently, choosing his words carefully.

"You guys wouldn't understand unless I showed you." Jackie mumbled.

"Show us what?" Tokiya asked.

"My eyes." Jackie said. Now the boys were lost.

"So, you can't write music but your eyes help you make music?" Ren tried to sum up, not entirely sure he understood what he said.

"No, they can't make music. But they let me see it." Jackie clarified.

"What does this have to do with your eyes right now?" Tokiya asked, trying to connect all the dots.

"I don't know why exactly-it probably has to do with the group becoming closer or something like that- but my eyes are acting up again. But this time, it's different. Ren," Jackie said, lifting her head but keeping her eyes closed. "I lied to you... about the colored contacts. I don't wear contacts." Jackie admitted, putting her face back between her knees. "My eyes were acting up at that time and wouldn't shut off, like now. So they changed colors."

"Thats cool..." Otoya whispered, making Jackie reveal her sunny smile quickly before it disappeared again.

"Yeah, but this time it's less cool." Jackie muttered.

"Jackie," Tokiya said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You said we couldn't understand unless we saw your eyes." Tokiya pointed out, causing Jackie to flinch back.

"Y-yes, that is true. T-this time things are different and I have a feeling I know how. Because if I open my eyes... you'll see something amazing, yet overwhelming to the senses. I can not promise anything when it comes to my abilities and sharing them- my own power is far out of my own mental grasps." Jackie said, oddly serious once more. "If you're afraid, please leave the area of the bridge." Jackie warned, causing some of the boys and Tomochika to stare down the pathway with weary expressions. Otoya, who had thought about leaving out of fear, shook his head dramatically.

"I-I don't think anything you can do would hurt us." Otoya stammered nervously. The other boys nodded in agreement and waited for her. Jackie took in a deep breath and her eyelids slowly opened. As they began to unfold, golden light began to peek out from them and the boys could see her golden eyes, which flickered in the darkness. All at once, her slow reveal disappeared and her eyes shot open. Energy began to fill the air, the music of the world spinning around them. The light from her eyes became far too overwhelming for her body and rolled out of her in waves of glittering sparkles. The boys and Tomochika turned their heads away, but found the light too entrancing to close their eyes. Soon the light flooded the area and took over their vision.

And all at once, it was gone.

Shocked by the sudden change in light, the boys and Tomochika groaned and closed their eyes in an attempt to fix the burning sensation in their eyes. But when they opened their eyes once more, the world was anew. Everything was blurry now, as if someone who wore glasses lost them. The only thing that they could see properly was strips of music spinning around them. Different colors swirled in the sky- a new world of color and sound.

The stars almost looked like the painting 'The Starry Night', the star's music flying so far above them. Around the trees and bushes spun songs while strips of music lay on top of the water. The wind spun around them in a colorful frenzy, lovingly caressing their skin, gliding over and around them. The boys and Tomochika looked around in wonder, observing how music notes lay on leaves individually and how the pathway and grass kept separate from each other. Masato was fascinated with the music that spun around him and the others.

"Jackie-san, is this music..."

"Yes, it is your own song, and what I use to make your music." Jackie answered. The boys looked at their music in wonder. Otoya gasped as his suddenly began to glow, then detach and slowly drift away, while another one formed.

"Cool." Otoya breathed, lifting his hand to touch it. When they came in contact, the music gleefully buzzed around him before darting to Jackie, responding to her glowing nails. She whipped out her black box and guided the red strip into the box. The boys watched as music bent to her will in awe.

"How do you do that?" Syo asked curiously.

"What? Bend music? I just ask it to." She shrugged. "And I use magical god powers to move it, since I'm the chosen prophet of the great goddess Muse- so I get a bunch of her powers~." Jackie smiled, pointing at her glowing nails. "Music listens to me because I have authority over it." Jackie said, summoning some wind to her side and sitting on it.

"JACKIE!" Tomochika cried, pulling her down into a hug. "This is even cooler than I could even imagine it would be!" Tomochika screeched, looking around, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, what music is that?" Syo asked, pointing at a peace of bright purply music.

"Toki-Nii-Chan's music." Jackie smiled.

"And those?" Ren asked.

"That's a large cluster of Syo's music. About five to seven pieces." Jackie said.

"T-that's a lot of music..." Natsuki whispered.

"Not compared to how much you guys pump out on a regular basis." Jackie snorted, shaking her head. The boys turned to her in surprise as she sighed tiredly. "I've never seen anything like what you guys do. Never before has music just detached from it's owner and flown around freely like it does for you all. It's weird and only started about a month ago, but it proves very useful for putting out songs." Jackie shrugged.

Jackie watched as Tokiya tried to grab a piece of his own music, giggling when it flew away from him. Her smile faltered as she watched him move around, remembering the times they shared before the whole trapped in Japan thing happened. The strip of Tokiya's music that Tokiya himself had been trying to catch, somehow gaining it's own will, quickly darted away towards Jackie's room, much to Tokiya's surprise.

"What was that?" Tokiya asked.

"Don't know, maybe you had a desire to be somewhere when it was created, or it came from a thought or something. One of your music strips flew miles in order to reach me." Jackie giggled, causing Tokiya to blush.

"R-Really?" Tokiya asked, to which Jackie nodded back. The boys continued to explore the world of music in excitement, bringing joy to Jackie. The boys accepted her so easily- as if she were far too precious to let go. Jackie stared into the blurry night sky, taking in the sights and sounds until a familiar purple strip came back. Jackie watched as it slowly descends, carrying something on it, carefully wrapped around it as it flew to her. She reached her hands out to it, hoping to take whatever it had brought back with it. It gently placed it in her hands, slowly releasing it, placing it like it was a precious jewel. Jackie's eyes softened at the sight of the small, toy bunny placed into her grasps who wasn't as blurry as most objects. She brought it close to her, holding it to her heart. She let her fingers run across it as she pulled it away to stare into it's black, marble like eyes. Memories of when she received the precious sediment rolled over her, the words of her dear friend that day: "_Thank you_".

"Awe! It's so cute!" Jackie jumped as Natsuki suddenly appeared behind her spotting her bunny. She tugged it close to her quickly, afraid Natsuki would want to hold the bunny. "O-oh, sorry, I won't take it, if you don't want me too." Jackie nodded her head, gently patting its head. "What's her name?"

"...Bunbuns." She whispered, smiling at her rabbit.

"Kawaii!" Natsuki chirped, causing Jackie to giggle. She turned to Tokiya, who was wandering around, taking in everything. His face remained mostly clear in the blurry world and she quickly made her way over to the bluenett, catching his attention. He smiled down at her and bent down to her highest, placing his hands on his knees.

"This is a lovely world you have here, Jackie." Tokiya praised, patting her head. She nodded before looking down. Tokiya found and removed his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked. Jackie didn't answer, simply pushed the toy rabbit into his face. Muffled by the fur in his face, he took the rabbit while Natsuki complained that he couldn't hold the rabbit and Tokiya could. Tokiya smiled at the rabbit. "It's very cute."

"And?" Jackie prodded, hoping to jog his memories. His smile faded and he looked back at the bunny, wondering if he was missing anything. It was cute, definitely old or used a lot. But when he looked at Jackie and saw her hopeful eyes, he tried harder to think about the bunny.

"It is... oddly familiar." Tokiya released, bringing the bunny closer. "I recognize it but... I can't place just where I've seen it." Tokiya frowned. The other boys gathered around, looking at the bunny.

"Looks like a normal bunny toy to me." Syo shrugged.

"You don't remember?" Jackie asked softly.

"N-no, I don't quite. I feel like I should but..."

"Oh!" Jackie cried, jumping once towards him, causing the boys to chuckle. "I can help you remember, if you want!" Jackie offered.

"Help? How?" Tokiya asked, raising an eyebrow. Jackie smiled up at him, looking very cute before saying.

"Don't worry, I can jog your memories, Tokyo." Jackie smiled. Tokiya frowned.

"Tokiya!" He said before his eyes shot open. "Wait... No... no no... yes?" He asked. The boys stared at him thoroughly confused. "No no no no no no... no, she's got to be dead by now-"

"Rude!"

"-I mean... no... yes...Jahe?" Tokiya asked. Jackie eyes sparkled as tears fell down her cheeks, ramming right into Tokiya with such force he would have landed hard on the ground, if his own music hadn't caught him.

"Yay!" Jackie cried. "You do remember!"

"Wha-?"

"What the heck?!" Syo cried.

"Tokiya, are you okay?!" Otoya asked.

"Tokyo!"

"Jahe?!" Tokiya shouted, shocked. "B-but you- You had only a few months to live!"

"What?!" The boys and Tomochika cried.

"Oh please, the doctors had been saying that for years- it was stupid, I wasn't gonna die." Jackie shrugged off.

"But- you- Japan?! W-why?!" Tokiya asked, standing up and picking her up under her arms, like a child, the bunny back in Jackie's arms.

"Funny story- it actually involves my music sight!" Jackie smiled.

"Wait!" Syo cried, causing the two to stop. "What is going on here?!"

"Well, it's hard to explain-" Tokiya started before Jackie stopped him.

"We met in the hospital, like, a few years ago!" Jackie exclaimed, causing the others to freak all of a sudden, trying to wrap their heads around this.

"You two know each other?!" Otoya asked.

"How?" Masato inquired, crossing his arms.

"Well, I was sneaking out because I was sick of the hospital and was singing and stuff. Then Tokiya is all, like, 'I'ma sing too~'!"

"This is not an accurate depiction..." Tokiya sighed.

"And then I threw a tantrum and demanded we shared a room, so we did, then we became BFFs without even understanding each other- you know, causing he spoke Japanese and I spoke English. And then, when his foot was healed and he had to leave, he gave me Bunbuns!" Jackie smiled.

"W-wait, so you two are friends?" Otoya asked once more.

"Aren't we all friends?"

"No, that's not what I-" Otoya started before suddenly the world sparkled. The group watched as the music strips faded away and the world became normal once more. Tokiya placed Jackie down, looking around.

"It's gone..." Ren whispered.

"It must have worn off." Masato said softly. Then, out of nowhere, without warning, large beams of light exploded from the ground. The lights shot up numerously as the groups looked around in awe of the sights. The lights began to move, becoming movie searchlights.

Suddenly the principal's voice rose up in laughter. "Good evening, everyone!" The other students all began to flood out of the building, trying to find out what was going on. "I have some wonderful debut news for you all." The lights began to change, turning into a checkerboard style before turning into a giant group of lights clustered together. "Leap into the light, my great princes!" He shouted before a screen appeared in the sky. Suddenly, the boys' faces all appeared on screen:

Ittoki Otoya

Hijirikawa Masato

Shinomiya Natsuki

Kurusu Syo

Jinguji Ren

Ichinose Tokiya

"With 1000% love, Shining Agency presents the brand new idols...SHARISH!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Principal, what's going on?" Otoya asked. The boys and their composer all gathered in the principal's room, trying to figure out what had happened. All of a sudden they were...

"We're debuting?" Natsuki asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"We haven't even started on the graduation auditions yet." Syo pointed out.

"Audition?" Saotome asked, beginning to chuckle. "You pass." He said, causing the boys to exchange confused glances. "The first time I heard your song... I knew that no one could resist your amazing song's power. A song.. that could ignite the world! And my inspiration it NEVER wrong! This must progress while it can... and it is no big problem!" Shining shouted. "In fact, it is a blessing! With all the attention on Mister Ichinose, than we have a major go go go go GO!" The boys took a moment to soak all of this in before Otoya spoke.

"We're debuting... we're... We're debuting!" Otoya shouted in excitement.

"This is... amazing!" Syo shouted, jumping up.

"I can't believe we get to go on stage!" Natsuki chirped.

"I know that we six will succeed." Masato assured, smiling.

"You're wrong." Ren said, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise. He snuck behind Jackie and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to turn her head in curiosity. "The _seven_ of us will surely succeed."

"Yeah!" Otoya cheered.

"Of course it's seven." Masato nodded with a smile.

"Jackie has to be included." Tokiya agreed.

"Yeah!" Jackie cheered. "I'll do my best every day!"

"Miss Jacqueline. I wish to talk to you about that." Shining said, leaning in on his desk. Jackie approached his desk and he stood up. "Miss Jacqueline, I have a... request." Shining said.

"Okay, what is it?" Jackie asked, clocking her head to the side.

"Miss Jacqueline, I would like for you to become STARISH's new, exclusive composer!" Shining shouted. "You will be the only one to write songs for STARISH, a personal composer!"

"Oh, cool!"

"I don't normally do this, but your influence would be monumental in my company! And for STARISH!"

"I'll do it!"

"The concert is in one week, please get the choreography right by them and prepare to be ON STAGE!"

_**YES! I did it! I did almost everything in this story all at once now! There is only one more chapter until season two of American Dream! If any of you have any suggestions for the new name of this second season, please let me know, I'm open to your ideas. **__**Though, I was thinking of calling it 'Prophet's Dream'- trying to have a title that you guys would recognize. But if you think of anything else, please let me know!**_

_**So Jackie is the Prophet of the Muse, that means that she was touched by the muse's powers and given abilities in order to spread music throughout the world, in case you were confused.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	14. Chapter 13

Jackie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her boys took their bow to the audience, the sounds of cheering roaring through the air. A smile rolled onto her face as she wiped away her tear, Tomochika jumping at Jackie from behind and hugs her. Tomochika shook her slightly and Jackie laughed.

"Oi!" Jackie turned to the STARISH boys, who ran to her. The moment Tomochika released her, Jackie rushed to them, wrapping her arms around Syo and Natsuki.

"You did it!" Jackie cried, overjoyed. "They loved you!" Jackie let the two of them go and rushed around the group, yelling happily. The boys laughed at her antics, Tokiya snatching her up and giving her a noogy. The boys began to cry out in roars of victory, patting each other on the back, Syo putting Otoya in a headlock before being nearly squeezed to death by Natsuki.

"Great job out there!" Ringo said, walking over to the group.

"Arigato!" The boys said together. Jackie began to jump up and down, yelling yay every time. The boys laughed and attempted to calm her down. But, all of a sudden, she stopped. Jackie put her arms down and stared off into the distance, her smile disappearing. The boys and Tomochika stared at her in question.

"Jack-chan, what's wrong?" Natsuki asked, bending. She didn't answer them, slowly walking forward. The boys followed closely, an aura of nervousness forming around them. As Jackie walked, her fists began to clench and her body stiffened. She stared into a small group of people, hearing one voice in particular rising above the others. As Jackie moved, a figure began to appear behind one of the stage men. The workers conversated with each other, looking to each other in a confused manner. As Jackie moved around the man who blocked her view, she froze, eyes widening in absolute shock.

A woman stood by the men, huffing in frustration as she tried to talk to the men. She had short, brown hair and light blue eyes. She was rather tall and skinny with a curvy body. She wore a purplish pink shirt with long sleeves and red flower designs. She wore a pair of designer jeans and white high heels. Jackie listened as she spoke.

"I'm looking for my daughter!" The woman spoke in English, speaking slowly in hopes one of the men would understand her.

"Oi, didn't you take english in school?" One of the men asked another.

"Yeah, and I failed big time." He replied.

"Jackie-chan, are you okay?" Otoya asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jackie shakingly reached up and grasped his hand. Otoya jumped in surprise and felt her squeeze his hand, hard. He could feel her shaking. She moved to take a step forward but suddenly changed directions, scrambling behind Tokiya, grasping the back on his shirt.

"Jackie-san?" Masato moved behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jackie-san, do you know her?"

"I..." Jackie whispered. She released Tokiya's shirt but quickly wrapped her arms around the rest on his body. Tokiya yelped in surprise, his hands quickly coming back to touch her back. She began to whimper, rubbing her head into his shirt and gritting her teeth. The boys quickly moved to comfort her, having no idea what was so upsetting her. Jackie refused to cry, hugging Tokiya as hard as she could.

"Jackie... I... Can't breath." Tokiya wheezed, patting her back. Jackie's grip loosened and her arms went limp, hanging down from her body. She leaned on Tokiya, supporting herself on him.

"Jackie?" Jackie's hands immediately went back to Tokiya's shirt. "Is that you?" Someone called in English. "There you are!" Jackie turned her head, watching as the woman from before walked over to Jackie. "I've been looking for you for hours- almost felt like I was running around on a wild goose chase. No one speaks dam English in this weird country. The least you could have done was make yourself easy to find." The woman huffed. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Ano, Little Lamb, who is this?" Ren asked, leaning into her. Jackie turned around looking at him. He flinched back, eyes widening when he saw her blue eyes looking so empty. She turned back the the woman, who raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in irritation.

"Konichiwa, Okaa-san." Jackie said quietly.

"Okaa-san?!" The boys cried.

"Wait, that's Jackie-chan's mom?!" Otoy cired, his hands flying to his head.

"Magi?!" Syo cried.

"Demo, is Jack-chan's mom is here..." Natsuki said, thinking.

"Then Jackie-san can go home." Masato finished, his voice turning to a whisper when he finished. The boys all froze, turning to Jackie.

"W-wait- what?! What?! Go home?! What do you mean go home!?" Tokiya cried in an uncharacteristically panicked voice. The others turned to him, some shocked and others sad.

"I guess it makes sense that you don't know, Tokiya..." Otoya said gloomily. Tokiya looked around at the other boys.

"Not know what? What's going on!?" Tokiya cried, looking down at the brown haired girl grasping onto the back of his shirt.

"Tokiya," Otoya said, catching Tokiya's attention. "Jackie-chan was only staying at the academy because, in some mix up, she was trapped here in Japan. And she was only staying until someone... came to pick her up." Otoya explained.

"But.." Tokiya looked down at Jackie, who looked back up at him, eyes sad and empty. "Why... why didn't anyone tell me?" Tokiya asked in a whisper, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"... Honestly, when Jack-chan became fluent in Japanese, I forgot about it." Natsuki admitted. "It felt like she was meant to be here with us."

"I suppose that means technically Jackie-san was never available to be composer to any of us." Masato realized. "Since she was never technically accepted into the school."

"Is this going to take long?" Jackie's mother asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Every second I waste here is another second I could have used for my beauty sleep."

"I guess we'll be done in a minute." Jackie said, struggling to remember English. It felt weird on her tongue to speak in english again.

"What ever!" The woman cried, throwing her hands into the air. "Look, take this-" She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, shoving it into Jackie's face. Jackie struggled to catch is as it began to fall down to the ground. "It's your plane ticket. Nearest airport, stations and stuff should be on there, if you can even read it- it's all in that weird Japanese scribbling. Plane leaves tomorrow at 4 pm- don't make me wait and don't miss the plane- I don't want to have to spend any more money getting you back into your room." She huffed, turned around and leaving the group and disappearing behind the corner of the backstage.

"What happened?" Otoya asked.

"What happened what?" The boys turned around, seeing Tomochika and Ringo. "Sorry about that-" Tomochika sighed. "Some guy came up to me asking to translate some for American woman. But it looks like she left. What's that?" Tomochika asked, pointing at the envelope in Jackie's hand. Jackie opened the paper rectangle, pulling the ticket out. "A ticket? Where are you go... ing..." Tomochika's eyes widened and rushed over to Jackie, wrapping her arms around the pretty brunette.

"What's going on?" Jackie heard Ringo asked in the background, the boys beginning to explain the situation to him.

"I forgot this was coming." Tomochika admitted. Jackie smiled, squeezing Tomochika briefly.

"Same." Jackie admitted, causing both of them to snicker half heartedly.

"Oh Jackie! I don't know what to say! All I can think of is that it all went by so fast." Tomochika whispered, sighing. "I just wish you could stay longer. I was ready to have you here forever."

"Same. I forgot that I have a life outside of Japan. I wish I didn't." Jackie admitted. She clenched the back of Tomochika's shirt, but soon found her grip loosening. "My plan is tomorrow."

Tomochika released her, giving her a sad smile. "I guess I should help you pack then." Jackie nodded, pulling away from her. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, eyes downcasted. It all seemed to roll onto her fast. It felt almost surreal. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around it fully, but enough to make it hard to hold any tears back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Natsuki was smiling, but his eyes were dull and sad.

"Let's get you to your room." He said quietly. She nodded her head before turning around and wrapping her arms around Natsuki. "We'll all help you pack." Jackie turned to the rest of the boys who nodded in response. She gave them another sad smile, thanking them. Another hand touched her shoulder and she turned to Ringo, who looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Sweetheart, we'll all miss you. It just won't be the same without your smile." He said, wrapping the brunette in a hug. She returned it, releasing him quickly. He pulled away and gave her a small smile. "Take care of yourself out there."

"Thank you, I will- promise." She replied. The boys gently lead her out of the stadium. She felt terrible- not only had this ruined the mood of their debut, but she was leaving them without a composer. She found herself reaching for her friends' hands, taking Tokiya's left hand and Ren's right hand. They both gladly accepted her grasp and returned her squeeze.

When they stepped outside they were met with a crowd of people and paparazzi. Spotting the new idol group, they began to swarm towards them. The paparazzi shoved microphones in their faces, asking them questions at an astounding rate, the noise almost unbearable with all of the shouting and screaming. A group of stage crew members quickly got into position around the idols, holding the new fans back. Flashes of lights bounced in their faces. Jackie could feel Masato's hands on her shoulder and watched as Syo and Otoya helped to part the crowd, keeping anyone who approached them away from the small brunette. A limo was waiting for them, already surrounded by workers, keeping the area clear so no one would get hurt.

The boys helped Tomochika and Jackie into the car first before crawling in themselves. When everyone was inside, Ren, the last one in, closed the door. The door shut and the noise quickly diminished into a muffled rumble, the tinted windows keeping them hidden. The boys backed up, Tokiya checking on Jackie to make sure she had buckled. They had learned from experience that when something was wrong, she began to act very numb. But for once, she was already buckled and ready to go, assuring the boys everything was alright. Still, the boys and Tomochika kept making a big deal out of everything- rightfully so- and kept giving her little hugs. She appreciated them doing so much for her.

The group made sure to keep up a conversation- any silence unsettling. But with so much on their minds, it became harder and harder to distract themselves. When they reach the economy, they all shuffled off to Tomochika and Jackie's room, opening up her drawers and helping pack everything, Ren automatically being banned from Jackie's drawers for 'attempting' to make a really bad joke. Jackie tried to be as bright as possible, but it was becoming evident just how hard this was for her. The boys desperately wanted to tell her to stay, that she didn't have to leave. But something stop them every time. The boys snuck glances at her whenever they could.

With the boys' help, Jackie's things were packed up quickly, but none of the boys made a move to leave.

"Is there anything else you need?" Otoya asked, his eyebrows worried together.

"No, I don't think there's anything left to do now..." Jackie said, looking around.

"Oh..." Otoya said, frowning. "I guess we should be going then..." The boys slowly turned around to the door, beginning to leave until a voice called out.

"Stop right there!" They stopped and turned around. Behind them, Tomochika stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the boys. "And where do you think you're going?!"

"Eh? We're going to our rooms..." Otoya jumped, rather confused by Tomochika's sudden outburst.

"What the heck! So you're just gonna waste the last moments we have together sleeping!?" Tomochika's eyes glittered with mischief. "I guess you guys don't want to spend your time with your friend before she leaves. Understandable. I mean, it's not like she's going to another country or-"

"Okay! We get it already!" Syo suddenly yelled. "I mean, I thought that you guys would want us to leave or something." Syo muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Natsuki cheered, running over to Jackie and catching her in a tight squeeze. Jackie smiled and hugged back. Honestly, she didn't know if she really wanted them to stay, as mean as it sounded. She didn't know if she could hold out all night without breaking down into tears. But something else quickly erased that thought. She was glad she could spend some more time with them before they left, even if it did make it harder for her to leave.

"I'll go get some snacks." Jackie offered, ready to head down to the cafeteria to get some chips from the vending machines or something until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything-" Tokiya said, an amused smile on his face. "But I think it would defeat the purpose of us staying if you left."

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true..." Jackie said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'll get some." Natsuki offered, causing Syo to flinch.

"Y-you're not going to bring something you made, are you?" Syo asked.

"Yeah! I made some cookies and-"

"NO! This is a going away to America thing- not a going away to heaven thing." Syo yelled, mumbling the last part, leaving Natsuki confused.

"Who needs snacks?! We're gonna be talking all night long!" Tomochika said, putting her arms around Jackie and Otoya.

"Yeah!" Otoya smiled.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ren asked, causing everyone to stop.

"...well... I was hoping someone would think of something." Otoya admitted, a small blush on his face.

"I have an idea." Jackie said, smiling at the boys. She pulled out her suitcase from home and opened it, pulling a small, black box out of it. She opened it and the boys looked inside.

"An empty box?" Otoya asked, confused.

"Riveting." Syo smirked, causing a couple of the boys to chuckle.

"No! You guys just can't- hold on, let's see it I can..." Jackie began to concentrate her powers, trying to create a similar wave to what she had made before. She recreated the feeling she had before, building power up in her eyes. Their power grew as they began to glow brighter. Soon the power released and surrounded the friends. The room changed to them and the scenery became blurry before music strips began to appear. The small, black box was suddenly full of files.

"Oh! I remember this!" Syo cried, bending down.

"That's the box with all the music in it, isn't it." Ren asked, causing Jackie to nod happily. Jackie opened a few of the files and music poured into the room. The others were overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of music in the room.

"What is..." Masato asked, walking over to a few strips of music. "Is this... our music?"

"Yes, it's music from you guys. I've been collecting it for a long time now." Jackie said, pulling a few strips out of place, one a bright red and another a bright purple. She turned to her friends and smiled. The boys watched her, exchanging glances with each other, wondering what she was going to do. Smiling, she placed both pieces of music together and ran her hands down them, combining the two pieces of music into one. The others' mouths opened, eyes wide in shock.

"They... was so cool." Syo said.

"My Lady, that was quite impressive." Ren said, a smile blooming on his face.

"Thank you! It's how I wrote those two group songs for you guys! By combining your music into one! Why else do you think that it only sounded right when you all sang together?" Jackie said, giving them a cheeky smile.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Natsuki cheered, clapping happily. Jackie smiled and pulled over two more strips of music. She picked out a yellow strip and a pink strip, both with a cheerful toon to them. She pressed them together and ran her fingers along them, combining them into one song. She pulled out two sheets of music paper and shrunk the song down and placed it on the paper, stopping at the end of each line, cutting the music and continuing on the next line until the sheet was full and the music ran out. She walked over to Tokiya and Otoya, handing them the first one while she handed the second one to Natsuki and Syo.

"They are for you two. Hold on- I'll make some more!" Jackie eagerly ran off and grabbed a few more pieces.

She stuck some more together, giving them to the boys, and giving them some personal music as well. She made a few group songs too, hanging the boys paper after paper. The boys kept pumping out more and more happy songs as she handed them music. The boys were over joyed by all of the music until she found one that was different than the others. It was Natsuki's and it was dim. She turned to Natsuki, who was frowning down at the papers he had.

"N-Natsuki-kun, what's wrong?!" Jackie cried, running over to him with a worried look on her face.

"Jack-chan, these are... because you're leaving, right?" Natsuki asked, looking down at the notes. The boys turned at them, frowning.

"...Yeah. I just don't want to leave you guys with nothing..." The boys all came together, wrapping her in hugs.

"Jackie-chan, we're gonna miss you..." Otoya said.

"My Lady, do you really have to go?" Ren asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, I do- I need to go home. It's... where I belong." Jackie said sadly, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug, placing his cheek on her head. "But I won't forget any of you- ever. Promise." Jackie said, squeezing Ren.

"We know you won't." Masato said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Jackie turned around and hugged him as well, Masato returning the hug.

"And you guys won't either?" Jackie asked quietly.

"Oh course not!" Syo suddenly shouted.

"That's right- how could we?" Otoya smiled, giving her a goofy grin. They all gathered together in a hug, holding on tightly to what they had at that moment.

**~Time Skip~**

The group stood together in the middle of the airport. Jackie stood in front of them, turned to her friends in a touching moment. The boys all stared at her in disbelief, unable to truly accept what was about to happen. Tomochika, however, fully comprehended the moment and was crying up the sixth ocean. She ran forward and grabbed her best friend in a hug.

"No!" She cried, tears cascading down her cheeks. "You can't just go!"

"Tomo-chan..." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around Tomochika, not knowing what else to do or say. She pulled away from Tomochika, giving her a small smile. "Don't be so sad- we all have each other's phone number. We can chat whenever we like."

"But we'll all be busy with work!" Tomochika cried.

"Oh yeah... then you guys can just text me and I'll text back whenever I can."

"But you can't read in Japanese or text in it!"

"Dam... We'll figure this out somehow." Jackie reassured, placing her hands on Tomochika's shoulders. "We all will." Jackie said, looking at her other friends who nodded in response.

"_Calling all passengers on the next flight to America, place board the plain, we will be taking off shortly."_ Jackie frowned, gripping her suitcase.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jackie whispered, looking down. She turned to leave until a voice called to her.

"Wait!" She turned to Syo, who quickly came up to her, stuffing something into her head. She looked up and touched the hat he put on her, looking at his bare head. "Take it- I've got plenty." Jackie smiled, nodding.

"OH! Jackie-chan!" Otoya cried, reaching into his pockets, looking for something to give her. All he could find was a guitar pick. He frowned, hesitating, but handed it to her anyways. "It's stupid and small, but it's all I had as a kid. It's why I decided to learn guitar."

"I can't-"

"Please! It's not as important as remembering our time together." Otoya said, closing her fingers around it. Jackie smiled, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Jack-chan! Please take my super duper lucky Piyo-Chan key chain!" Natsuki cried, handing it to her.

"Here, a monument of our special moment." Ren winked, handing her a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be the paper Ren had torn up and thrown away, the one she had worked so hard to recover. She couldn't believe that he had kept it all this time.

"Here. This way you'll want to learn how to read." Masato said, placing a small book in her hands. Jackie's arms were full of things and she struggled to get them all in her bags without dropping anything.

"Thank you all." Jackie said, turning to all of her friends. She stopped at Tokiya, who was frantically looking through her person for something- anything to give her. Jackie smiled, walking over to him. He frowned, letting his head droop.

"I'm sorry, I can't find anything to give you." Tokiya said, almost looking in pain. Jackie shook her head and opened her side purse.

"It's okay, I'll always have this." Jackie said, taking out her small stuffed animal bunny she held onto so desperately. "I'll never forget any of the time we spent together. I'm just glad I got to see you again." Jackie said. Tokiya, who looked on the brink of tears, wrapping his arms around her, biting his lip. The others joined the hug, holding her close to them.

"_Last call for the flight to America, last call_." Jackie pulled away from them, giving them a forced smile.

"Well than, I guess I'll call you guys later." Jackie said, picking up her suitcase and turning away from them. She headed to the plain, getting checked in before turning one last time to the boys, giving them a bow before heading onto the plain. She felt like something tight was clenching around her heart and she nearly fell on the floor in tears. She forced herself onto the plain, getting to her seat and placing her bags above her. She looked around and spotted her mom a few away from her, already fast asleep.

Jackie sat down in her seat, buckling up while a lady began to speak over the intercom about safety and other info. Jackie was lucky- not having to share a seat with anyone. She sighed and turned to the window on her right, leaning on the glass until the vibration became far too annoying for her and she laid her head on the seat's head rest. She sighed, closing her eyes. All she could think about was her friends she had just left behind. The one thing that hurt more than watching a friend go and know they will never return, is leaving a friend and knowing you'll never return.

She dug her nails into her knees as she plain began to take off, squeezing her eyes and clenching her jaw. She felt tears run down her face and she head down her sobs, trying to keep attention away from her. She placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her self. Now she could feel tears down her hand.

She turned to her waterproof, red bag and opened it up. Inside sat the six items she now held dear to her heart. She picked up the book that Masato handed her. It had a navy blue cover to it with golden kanji on the front. She opened it up, seeing the pages covered in scribbled like words, an occasional picture of an instrument, appearing on it. She smiled. Something told her it had to do with instruments throughout time, based on the first few primitive looking instruments.

Then she pulled out the Piyo-chan key chain Natsuki gave her. A small, cute yellow chick was jumping through the air, a small floaty around it's waits. Jackie giggled. Of course this would be his pressure key chain.

She pulled off Syo's hat and looked at it. It was his school hat- a beige colored fedora with a blue ribbon around it, the crest of Saotome Academy on the ribbon. She silently thanked Syo for giving her something with the economy's emblem on it. She placed it back on her head before reaching for the next one.

She pulled out the damaged paper and looked at it. It was still incomplete and was covered in tape. She smiled at the wears and tears in it. The paper had been worn down- obviously being opened and closed regularly. It must have been on Ren's person since she retrieved it for him. She smiled, still not able to read the text, remembering what Masato had just said.

She put the paper away and pulled out Otoya's was a small piece of red plastic, covered in little scratch marks from being used far too much. She smiled, seeing the little smudges of ink on it. No doubt Otoya had written his name on it long ago, now faded away from sweaty hands. She placed it back in her bag and pulled out the last item.

She nearly began to cry again, holding her small rabbit close. It had been warned down from over loving. She remembered after Tokiya had left her in the hospital with BunBuns, she would play with it every moment she could, loving her fur and her huggable body. She especially loved that it didn't have some special message on it, this way she could love the memory of the two of them being together, not both of them being hospitalized. She patted it's gray and brown fur, loving the feel of the fluffy toy. She played with it's floppy ears and lose arms, wiggling its tail.

Soon she pulled out the Piyo-chan key chain and began to waddle it around, like it was a stuffed animal as well. The other atoms joined in, along with bracelet Tomochika had given her and her own hair tie. She knew it was childish and even a little weird, but this was how she coped before, and it seemed to work now as well. Even if she did feel like her world was crumbling around her.

**~ In Japan ~**

The group headed back to Japan in their limo in silence. They had waited for her plain to leave before heading back to the building. No one spoke a word, even when they returned to the building. They quietly headed back to their own rooms. They all went to bed, all pondering what they just let happen. Some were regretting letting her leave while others regretted not spending more time with her before hand. Still, even though it was still midday, they were all emotionally exhausted. Most of them were on the verge of sleep when the intercom went off.

"_STARISH and Tomochika Shibuya, come down to the principal's office immediately, please!_" Shining said loudly, startling the boys awake. Slowly but surely, the group made it down to Shining's office, none nearly as energetic as Shining at that moment.

"Thank you for coming!" Shining shouted, jumping onto his desk. "First of all, I am so sorry about miss Jacqueline." Shining said, pulling his sunglasses off momentarily, eyes closed and his usual smile gone. "But!" Shining shouted, placing his glasses back on his face and jumping in front of the group. "I have decided it would be best to move you all into my agency dorm rooms immediately!"

"Eh? Why?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"I wish for you all to get comfortable. Do not worry! I have arranged for you all to have an entire week's worth of recovery time." Shining said, jumping onto his desk again. "STARISH will be moving into the Master Course Dorms while miss Tomochika will be in the Concert Course Dorms!"

"Wait, we're not in the same building any more?" Otoya asked sadly, turning to Tomochika.

"Unfortunately, no. BUT! The Master Course Dorms and the Consert Course dorms are the closest dorms we have." Shining said, sitting back down. "You will all be moving out tomorrow, so get packed and good luck!"

**~ ~Time Skip ~ In America~**

Jackie never thought she would be back in her old house again. She came into the building, her mother huffing behind her about how expensive taxies were and that she wasn't made of money. She briskly walked in, leaving Jackie alone with her thoughts. Jackie sighed and dragged her stuff up the stairs, bringing them into her room. She wanted to just flop down on the bed. It wasn't even midday in America, even though they left at 12 in Japan. The flight was a good 13 hours, but America was 14 hours behind Japan, so it was 11 am. But, still use to Japan's time zone, Jackie was thoroughly exhausted. She couldn't sleep at all on the plain.

She grumbled when she heard a knock on her door. She slid off the bed, running over to the door because the person on the other side kept knocking. She yanked the door open to find her older brother, Nick, in the doorway. He had black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Yo," He said. "Heard you were home."

"What do you want." Jackie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well sorry that I wanted to see my sick little sister who had been stuck in Japan for the last few months." Nick sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Come in." Jackie sighed, leaving the door open and heading to her bed, plopping down on the mattress. Jackie picked up Syo's hat, which had fallen off when she laid down earlier.

"Nice hat." Nick commented.

"It's from Syo-kun." Jackie said, absent mindedly speaking in Japanese.

"Is that so?" Nick answered in Japanese, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "So, are you gonna twiddle your thumbs all day or are you gonna tell me what happened in Japan?" Jackie felt a small smile spread over her lips. She turned to Nick and nearly jumped when she thought she saw Tokiya sitting there. But it was her real older brother.

She nodded to him and began to summarize all of the events leading up to her coming back to America.

**~ Japan ~**

It already felt like an eternity since Jackie left to her friends as Tomochika split off from the STARISH boys. STARISH arrived at their new dorms together. Every one of them stared in amazement at the shear, unnecessary size of the building. It was in the middle of nowhere, far enough away from civilization to give the idols staying there peace of mind, while still staying close enough to get to work every day.

But even the amazing building they would be staying in for at least the next few years wouldn't brighten their moods. The boys really weren't recovering from the loss of their composer. Still, they tried to stay positive.

"Hey, guys!" Otoya suddenly said, rushing ahead of them and turning around to look at his other band mates. "You know, even if it may still hurt to think about Jackie-chan, I'm sure that she would want us to keep trying hard and to be happy for our successes. Right?" Otoya asked, trying to smile positively. The other boys nodded, trying to smile as well. They still had her songs with them and could call her any time.

"Alright, let's go make our dreams come true." Tokiya said, smiling to the others. The boys nodded and entered the dorm, walking around the building, exploring, bags still in hand. They soon found a large practice room with a piano in the corner. The boys stopped in side, leaving their bags in the entry way as they looked around.

"This place is huge!" Natsuki commented, eyes sparkling with delight.

"In the unnecessary kind of way." Syo sighed. Suddenly a bellowing laughter filled the air and the boys froze, looking around.

"Isn't that..." Masato said, looking around. The boys turned to the upper right corner of the room, finding their bizar president holding onto the odd structure of the ceiling.

"Welcome-!" He shouted, jumping down on two strips of ribbon, stopping a few feet above the ground. He began to do tricks in the air, like spinning before dropping to the ground and sliding on his knees. "-To the Master Course! This 13-achor has anything you'll need- food, water, fresh air, plenty of instrumental, practice rooms, and a free to use helicopter!"

"President..." Tokiya whispered, eyes wide.

"Why is he telling us about a helicopter?" Syo asked.

"That concert you put on a few days ago was WONDERFUL!" He shouted, dancing all over the place for no reason.

"A-arigato." Masato said, looking back at his band mates.

"BUT!" Shining shouted, running over to Syo and taking his hat. "In real life, many idols are like fireworks- they make a big BOOM before they fade away." He said, spinning Syo's new hat around. "Only those who truly are devoted can rise up and become a star in the night sky." Shining threw Syo's hat back on his head before continuing. "So allow me to introduce to you the someones who will help you accomplish that!"

"Who's that?" Syo asked, fixing his hat.

"Show your selves!" Shining commanded as a weird wall of purple fell behind him from laser lights. "Pioneering Princes!" Soon the wall disappeared and the real 'show' began. Four projections of men now stood in front of them. One had brown hair with silvery eye, wearing a fedora like Syo and dressed in white. The next one had spiky, silver hair with two different colored eyes, the only one dressed in darker colors. The next one had light blue hair and a similar eye color, also dressed in white and looked much younger than the others. The last one had blond hair with light blue eyes, dressed in expensive, white clothes and visually much older than the other three.

They began to sing a song called Poison Kiss, putting on an amazing show. The STARISH boys were amazed by their performance and even more so when three of the men suddenly appeared where their fake counterparts just stood.

"Th-they changed into real people!" Otoya cried, taking a step back.

"OKAY!" Shining shouted. "I must stand an important meeting now! Work hard out there. Thank you!" Shining shouted, swinging on his blue ribbon and flying out the window.

" 'Thank you'?" Syo muttered, shaking his head.

"Good morning everyone~" The boys turned around as spotlights began to shine in another part of the room. Ringo and Hyuuga stood together on a lowering cart, both of them covered in sparkles. "How is everyone?!"

"It was Shining-san's idea." Hyuuga muttered. The platform came to a stop and the two teachers got off, the spotlights turning off.

"Now that you guys are no longer students-" Ringo said, smiling and waving at the boys.

"It's time for you all to make an impact in the world!" Hyuuga said, smiling at the boys.

"Now you must learn by yourselves to improve everyday." Ringo giggled.

"But we don't expect you to be able to figure everything out right away, and I'm sure you have questions as well." Hyuuga nodded, crossing his arms.

"That is why we've assigned these _dashing_ young men to help you~" Ringo sang, gesturing to the three boys.

"So that's what the Master Course is for." Otoya whispered, staring at the three older boys.

"Hie! Now for introductions! Reiji Kotobuki-kun is assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan." Ringo said, pointing at the brunette of the senpais and to Otoya and Tokiya.

"Nice to meet you~" Reiji winked, a large smile on his face.

"Ranmaru Kurosaki is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa." Hyuuga said, looking at the silver haired man and then to the two rich heirs. The man didn't bother to greet them, only glare at the two boys. Ren smirked at him while Masato frowned, thinking hard.

"And last but not least- Ai Mikaze- Chan is assigned to Syo-kun and Na-chan~!" Ringo said, pointing at the blue haired man and the two blond boys. The light blue haired man turned to them, a blank stare in his eyes. Syo rose one of his eyebrows in question while Natsuki's mouth was hanging slightly agape. "Now that we're all introduced, let's all work hard to become big stars everyone~!" Ringo said, holding open his scarf to reveal sparkly butterfly wings.

"What's with that outfit?" Syo sighed.

**~ America ~**

Things really weren't going well for Jackie. She was given no brake and was immediately turned back into school. Sadly, since she was gone for so long, she'd have to repeat the grade. And the worse part was that she was hurled right into the beginning of finals studying. Heck, she hadn't even taken the midterms yet!

But those problems were only skin deep. It was hard to admit, but English began to feel very foreign to her now. All she could do was sit there quietly, trying to figure out what exactly the teachers were saying. Spanish class was the hardest. She only knew how to translate about half of the curriculum into English so she could translate it to Japanese to understand. But to once again put a damper on things, she only knew half the curriculum. Everything seemed so much harder now.

Her brain was use to nothing but music lessons, piano lessons, musical history, and the other few classes they had at Saotome academy. And it didn't get any better from there. She tried to call her friends, only to find out that the time difference was too much so if she called in the early morning, they would be eating diner. She could only hope that things were better for the boys.

She mostly spent classes thinking about what would be happening to the boys at that moment, along with Tomochika. She always had their special gifts with her- Otoya's pick and Ren's sheet of music were in her pocket while Tomochika's bracelet, Syo's hat, and Natsuki's keychain we're all on her. Masato's book and (secretly hidden) Tokiya's bunny gift were all stowed away in her backpack.

There was a honest to good no reason that she was still in school right now- she couldn't pass the classes, she wasn't taking the finals, and she wasn't even doing any work in class- they let her do whatever she wanted. Most of the time that she wasn't spending thinking about her friends, she was looking at music She had kept at least a few of their songs with her, but only the ones that were directed at her so much that they would follow her wherever she went, so they would never stray from her. Sometimes she wondered what had happened if she had just stayed with them. She could see it clear as day- she would spend every day with her friends, go hang out at their workplace and explore while they did talk shows or other things. She would help on sets when the boys were acting and have a good time.

She smiled when she thought about it. Suddenly the bell rang, sounding the end of the school day. She sighed, picking up her unopened bag while the teacher reminded them that they had to study hard or something. It was the same old routine again- get on the bus, wait for your stop, get off the bus, go home, go up to her room, and finally mope.

She fell onto her bed, letting out a long grunting noise, sighing irritably. She had only been back into this routine for a little under a week and she was already sick of it. A knock sounded at the door and Jackie made a very loud, irritated noise, standing up and stomping to the door, swinging it open.

"At least you feel more now." Nick huffed, shaking his head. "Whats with you? Lately you seem like you're ready to bite someone's head off." Nick said, inviting himself into her room.

"I know." Jackie sighed, closing the door and plopping down on the bed.

"You missing your friends?" Nick asked, hitting it on the dot.

"Just a little." Jackie huffed, looking away from him.

"A little is still more than you're probably use to." Nick said, laying on her bed. She ignored his obvious intruding on her personal space. "You know, I've haven't seen you this happy since you were a little kid- well, littler."

"Ha ha. " Jackie said, rolling her eyes. "And what do you mean 'happy'? I've been moping since I came back."

"At least you feel now." Nick shrugged, sitting up. "You use to be like a robot- just going through the motions of life. The only time you felt was when you were doing your magical musical thingy majiggy- and even then it wasn't any fun for you."

"Well things are different now." Jackie said, laying down.

"Yeah. For example: When was the last time you took down your music sight?" Jackie sighed, looking around at the music spinning around her.

"A few day..." Nick chuckled.

"You know, I've been practicing my stuff a lot as well." Nick said, putting one foot on her bed and leaning on it.

"Oh really? What the heck do you even practice? Do you just swing that syth around all day?" Jackie joked. Nick shrugged and held out his hand. In a black, fuzzy mist, a large scythe materialized, a long, black handle to hold onto with a large, blood red, curved blade to swing around. He smirked as he stood up, spinning it around.

"Well when you're the prophet of The Reaper you tend to just practice fighting and about spirits and stuff. The only interesting thing you really do it learn how to take away the grief of angry spirits. What do you do miss fancy pants?"

"You know, bend music, figure out ways to use it, apply it-"

"Apply?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jackie said, switching into Japanese out of pure habit. "It's when you place music on music that is still attached to an object- I've done it to a few of Tomo-chan's clothes." Jackie giggled, remembering how freaked Tomochika was when her red dress was suddenly orange.

"...Do it." Nick said, a smirk on his face. Jackie smirked as well, feeling a familiar bubbly feeling come up, like how she felt when she was teacher her friends.

She stood up and pulled out one of the dresses that Tomochika gave her- a light yellow, summer dress. She looked around for something else and found a pair of red shoes in the corner of her room. Very carefully, she peeled the color from the strip of music around the shoe and it turned white. Nick watched in fascination as this occurred and she soon did the same with the yellow dress. Then, she applied the ghostly looking strip of red music without any notes on it onto the dress and the orange one onto the shoes. Jackie turned around, a smirk on her face. Nick smirked as well.

"Cool." He said.

"Beet that!" Jackie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Nick said, walking over to the dress. He rose his scythe into the air and cut through the dress. Suddenly, the music flew off in a frenzy.

"What did you do?" Jackie asked, wide eyed.

"I cut off the closest thing it had to a soul. I can kill things now without a spot of evidence." Nick said, looking high and mighty.

"Well that music better reproduce, otherwise my shoes and this dress are garbash! It looks terrible red..." Jackie muttered.

"Well sorry, fashion police."

"You know, I never thought I would have a conversation with you in Japanese." Jackie said, sitting down on her bed. "Or any language for that matter."

"You know what? I don't get it one bit." Nick said, his synth disappearing in a dark cloud.

"Don't get what?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why did you come back?" Nick asked, towering above her. "You know you'll never be happy here, right? It's been ruined for you- America has done nothing for you-"

"Not true! Miss Muse-"

"Is not an American god." Nick sighed. "I just don't get why you wanted to come back."

"I did before, when I really felt trapped in Japan. Buy now..." Jackie sighed, shaking her head. "It was to late to take it back. You guys spent so much money on getting me home that I couldn't just say no-"

"So what?!" Nick yelled. "You liked it there so you should have said something!"

"Nick, Mother and Father are my legal guardians, if they tell me to come back to this house then I have to, by law, go back."

"But you live with rich people! You could have gotten them to, I don't know, pay them off. You know that would take the money."

"It's terrible, but totally true." Jackie huffed, falling back on her bed. "Don't get me wrong, I wish I stayed. I loved it there in Japan. Heck, I almost got a super well paying job, live in a mansion with 6, honestly, hot guys, and get fawned over for the rest of my life."

"...I don't know what I should hate you for- that you had that or that you gave it up for nothing." Nick sighed, massaging his temples.

"I would go for both." Jackie said, putting a pillow on her face. She quickly bounced up and picked up Syo's hat, making sure she didn't damage it. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was unharmed.

"...Hey." Nick said, catching her attention. She hummed in response, turning to him. "I got a job not that long ago. I WAS saving up for that Wii U, but if you want, I can save it up and get you a... plain ticket." Jackie nearly dropped the hat, eyes wide in shock. She shook her head, staring at him in disbelief.

"W-wait, I'm sorry, what?" Jackie asked, still in disbelief.

"I said I could get you back there." Nick said, sitting down.

"No way! I can't ask you to do that for me!" Jackie cried.

"I know, that's why I'm not having you ask me, I'm asking you." Jackie shook her head.

"No! You worked hard for that money, you should spend it on what you want." Jackie insisted.

"Well, you know, in a few years I'll be out of the house and a while after that I might be down in the Underworld, working with Mr Death. I won't have too much time anymore to play games, since I'm working so much and doing school and then practicing my skills. So it's cool." Nick said, laying back on her bed. She nearly began to cry before Nick gave her a smack on the back of the head.

"Don't cry, idiot." Nick huffed.

"Thank you." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around her older brother.

"Ai! Get off! This was not an invitation to hug me- I'm trying to get rid you and stuff!" Nick hissed, trying to pry his little sister off of him. "Idiot... Let go!" Nick said, smacking Jackie in the face with a pillow, leaving the room when she let go. Jackie smiled, laying down on her bed and closing her eyes. It may have been midday, but she was tired as hell. She found her bed very welcoming and soon drifted off into an amazing dream.

**~Japan~**

"EH!? We're sharing a room?" Otoya asked in disbelief. He and Tokiya had entered their room, only to find that it was mostly occupied by their sempai.

"And that's where you'll be sleeping~" Reiji said, pointing at bunk beds.

"I can't believe that we're getting downgraded." Tokiya sighed. He walked over to the bed, plopping down.

"Eh?! You two aren't sleeping yet, are you!?" Reiji cried.

"Everyone else is." Otoya mumbled, getting into the top bunk and flopping down.

"We're tired is all."

"Why? Did something happen." Reiji asked, leaning close to Tokiya.

"It's none of your business." Tokiya huffed.

"EH?! Toki-chan is being just as cold as Ran-Ran!" Reiji cried, falling onto his bed. All six of the STARISH boys soon fell asleep in their own, respective rooms.

**~In the Minds of the Dreamers~**

Jackie looked around at the black abyss of nothingness. She felt weird and couldn't seem to move. She hadn't had one of her weird fainting spells, did she. She was due for one later in the month, so it couldn't be now... She looked around with what little movement she was allowed. She found herself covered in long, dark chains, tying her small body up. She, strangely, was completely relaxed. he had this dream before, it was nothing scary. She would just float there, alone, until she woke up in her bed. She looked behind her to see large, skeleton like wings around her, the remaining flesh dead.

Suddenly, she saw a light. It was odd. It hadn't shown up in previous versions of her dreams. It was a lovely red light, warm and inviting. She almost felt like flying over to it, trying to move the damaged winds, but she was stuck. Soon, five other colored lights appeared around her in a familiar array of color. Soon the lights morphed into figured. She recognized them- her friends! She moved to call out for them, but the chains around her suddenly tightened. She was terrified- they were squeezing the life out of her. She tried to muffle her yells of pain, but she soon called out in a loud grunt of pain.

"Jack-chan?" She tried to turn her head, but it was to hard with the chains. She knew what the lights had all formed into the STARISH boys by now and could hear several of them calling out, some in panic and others in confusion of what was going on.

"Jackie!" She heard Tokiya call out to her. He began to swim through the blackness towards her, trying to reach her. "Jahe!" He called. The other boys began to swim towards her as well. Then Tokiya, the first to arrive, grabbed hold on one of the chains and began to pull at it, trying to get it off of her. His music suddenly entered the dream, wrapping around the chain, loosening it. The other boys began to do the same things.

They tugged and tugged at it, their music all coming together to help with releasing the small profit. The music began to glow and the chains released her. In one swift motion, Jackie shot up out of the chains. The wings on her back suddenly began to glow in a beautiful white light, spreading across the dark abyss in a brilliant wave of light. Jackie smiled down at her friends, her wings spreading out around her. The boys were mesmerized by her glow. She looked so grown up now, yet still like a little cherub.

Suddenly her face darkened and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She whimpered and spread her wings, blasting herself towards the boys.

"Minna!" She cried in a rushing panic, reaching out to them. They reached out to her as well, calling to her. Just as their fingers touched, the world erupted into a blinding white light.

**~ Japan ~**

Each of the boys shot up at the same time, each successfully scaring their senior. The boys all suddenly got up and rushed out the room, leaving their senpais to call out to them. They each ran into each other on the way, none of them sharing a single word. They headed up the stairs to the highest part of the building. There they found a helicopter, the pilot standing outside of it. He nodded the them and got into the driver's seat. The boys exchanged confused glances before heading on board.

The boys got strapped in and the helicopter started, taking off with ease. The boys could see their senpais come onto the roof, only to find their new underclassmen 'running away from home'. The boys all sat together, no one saying anything until Otoya began to laugh. The others looked at him like he was mad until he explained.

"Sorry, I only just realized something. It's just that the president just 'randomly' mentioned that there was a helicopter here that would willingly take us anywhere and then there just happened to be a pilot?"

Tokiya smiled, nodding. "I had a feeling he wanted something out of us." The boys all smiled at each other, laughing amongst themselves.

**~America~**

Jackie bolted up, looking around. What a weird dream! She wasn't quite sure if those were her real friends of a figment of her mind, but she knew now that she would have to get back to them. She couldn't live without them. But for now, she had to continue with her same old routine. It bugged the hell out of her, but she had to do it anyways.

She got up, got ready for school, made sure that her special items where all packed, and headed out the door, grabbing some toast and rushing onto the bus before it left. The bus driver rudely reminded her that there was no eating on the bus and she brushed her off. She headed off to school, thinking about her friends. When she got off the bus, she sighed, getting ready to eat her toast.

"Hey, thanks for the gun." Suddenly the toast in her hand was gone. She turned around, finding some big upperclassmen eating her toast. She felt furious for some reason. She hadn't been treated like this since... since she was last in America.

"Hey, give that back!" She cried. The boy laughed, his mouth disgustingly full of food before stuffing the rest into his mouth.

"Still want it back?" He managed to say through all the bred. She clenched her fist, feeling truly pissed. "Ooooh, are you gonna get angry? Is the flunky getting angry."

"For you information, brat," She spat in Japanese. "I happened to graduate at the top of my class back in Japan."

"The hell is she saying?"

"So why don't you shut up..." Jackie smirked. "And pick up your pants?" She said, using her music to pull his belt off, causing his pants to fall to the ground. He yelled, pulling them up as fast as she could manage, but the damage was done. The other kids laughed at him and he turned to her furious. She gave him a cute smile, giggling. He brought his fist back and threw it forward, only for her to catch it. She giggled again and twisted it. He yelled and people gasped. She released him and walked inside. She didn't feel good about hurting him, but it felt worse for him to make fun of her like that.

Besides, no one had the right to call her a flunky after all she had gone through.

**~Time Skip~**

Jackie sat in class, bored again. She watched as her friends' music flew around her lovingly. She always only kept one strip of each on her friends' music on her, so she could keep track of it. Sometimes one would get trapped in a classroom and she'd have to find a way to get it back.

She kept staring at the songs around her, loving the sounds they made. She looked at Otoya's, then Tokiya's, then Ren's, then Masato's, and then Tokiya- wait...

Jackie sat up a bit, she stared at the piece of music she hadn't seen before floating around her. Did another sheet of music fly all the way from Japan to find her? But then, suddenly, more began to show up. Jackie stood up, alerting the class to her strange behavior. The teacher questioned her, but she ignored him.

She left the classroom, taking her bags with her. She could hear her teacher yelling at her to get back in the classroom, but she followed the eager music, which called for her to follow. She followed loyally, stopping when she saw a white sheet of music flowing down the hallways. It wrapped around her in a familiar tune. Jackie followed it to the entrance of the school. She stopped, tears suddenly flowing from her eyes.

In front of her stood six, young men who all sung together. They teared up when she came into sight, but kept still. She slowly walked towards them as they sang the second song she wrote for them. She placed her hands over her mouth and sobbed a little. When the song ended, she bursted into tears and ran to them. The boys, overwhelmed by her pure, raw emotions, met her halfway, wrapping her in a strong, love filled hug.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" She weeped, crying into Ren's stomach.

"Nor did we." Masato cooed, patting her head lovingly.

"We thought we'd lost you forever." Tokiya whispered.

"I don't ever wanna do that again!" Natsuki cried, nearly lifting the entire group with his strength.

"But why are you guys here?" Jackie asked, looking up at them.

"My lady, isn't it obvious?" Ren asked, giving her a kind smile.

"We're here to bring you back home with us." Syo said, hesitantly pulling away. The others let go as well, still standing rather close to her.

"Really?" Jackie asked, feeling truly happy again.

"We have a helicopter waiting for us, but it will take a while to refuel, so you can grab any luggage you want." Otoya smiled happily.

"And say any goodbyes." Masato said, smiling at her. She nodded, wiping her tears. She looked at them, a new smile of pure joy on her face.

"So, where am I meeting you guys?"

**~ Time Skip ~**

Jackie rolled her suitcase over to the platform the helicopter was landed on. The boys brightened when they saw her, all rushing towards her at once. But they stopped when they saw the sad look on her face.

"My Lady, what's wrong?" Ren asked, bending down to her.

"Do you not wanna come?" Otoya asked, fearing the worse.

"NO! It's not that!" Jackie huffed, looking down. "It's just that... I wanted to say goodbye to my brother before I left, but he's out doing some stuff." Jackie sighed.

"Should we wait another day?" Masato asked. Jackie shook her head, sighing.

"No, I don't want to wait any longer. I want... I want to go home, with all of you guys." Jackie said, looking up to them with a small yet sad smile.

"Jack-chan!" Natsuki cried, wiping tears coming down his face. "We're definitely bringing you home!" Jackie smiled gratefully, beginning to walk to the helicopter. Suddenly, something cold and metallic touched her neck and she stopped. The boys turned back to her, horrified by what they said. Jackie looked down to find a blade around her neck.

"You weren't seriously gonna leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?" Jackie turned around and smiled, finding a familiar teenager with black hair standing behind her. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly, she heard his scythe drop and felt his arms wrapped around her body.

"I'm very happy for you, sis." Nick said, speaking in fluent Japanese. "I'm glad you found somewhere you can be you." Nick pulled away, smiling at her. "So what are you still doing here, go out there and make your dreams come true!" He said, pushing her. She wobbled backwards, caught by the boys.

"Are you okay?" Otoya asked. Jackie watched as Nick picked up his scythe and disappeared in a black smoke. She smiled, nodding to the boys.

"Let's go back home- to our home."

_**It's...it's... OVER! I DID IT! I really did it you guys- I finished (With one part of 3/4) I really put so much work into this and wrote for, like, 5 hours straight today to finish his up just in time. I didn't think I'd make it today, but I did.**_

_**THIS, like I just said, IS NOT THE END END! I will send each follower (And only followers) a PM saying when the first chapter of Prophet's Dream is up, so if you want a message saying when, you got to follow.**_

_**What did you guys think of the ending? I was a little worried about leaking into season two, but I think I've got it under control now and all planned out. Man my hands and head hurt from working on this sooo long. Was anyone surprised that Nick turned out to be another prophet? I hope so, since there was NO indication to that at all. I tried to pass him off as a mean older brother who secretly loves his little sister, but he began to wear down on that when he saw how much she had changed.**_

_**And I know that one scene with the boy taking her food was a little... much compared to what I've don't before, and the chains thing, but I felt like they were necessary to tie everything together.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


End file.
